Jack AU Updates
by markab
Summary: Updates on my AU...
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THE SUNSHINE YESTERDAY GAVE ME AN IDEA...HERE'S AN UP DATE...HENSE THE STRANGE NAME FOR THIS STORY...I WILL JUST ADD TO THIS WHEN I WANT TO, INSTEAD OF CREATING A NEW STORY EACH TIME...

_**LATE-SEPTEMBER 2015**_

The late afternoon sun was starting to set over the hill. Aaron had started up the barbie as it got into swing.

Jerry brought over some beers and made a beeline for him as he lit the lighters amongst the coals.

"So hows he been? I only ask, because he's not been out to see me for a week or so for lunch"

Aaron shrugged as he took a beer from Jerry, "Well I don't know about that...but, has organised him to see some councellor at the hospital"

Jerry gave him a knowing look, " Maybe THAT'S the reason then, I expect he might not want me to go fretting over him"

Aaron necked back some of the ale, "You're joking aren't yah? He doesn't like anyone fretting over him...you know what he's like"

Sarah and Mike stood nearby with Jackson. Sarah was especially quizzing him over an up coming event in Manchester.

"I don't blame you really, what he did to you and Aaron was unforgiveable...but he is my brother so..."

Jackson didn't want Sarah to feel bad about going to her brothers wedding, so he waved his hand out reasuringly as he spoke, "Don't go worrying about what I think about it all...familys family...you go...no hard feelings...but as I said...I don't want to go anywhere near it"

Mike changed the subject, because he could sense the anger in Jackson's tone of voice, even though he was going to great lengths to disguise it.

"So" he said, "How's business...Aaron did a really could job on that old womans wall down from us...it was because of that, I recommended him to that other mate of mine at work"

Jackson managed a rare half smile. He was grateful, "Cheers for that...it's good of yah...it really is...but...doing a few small jobs for a few friends of the family is not gonna be bringing in any major contracts is it"

Sarah pulled a face, "Is things STILL that bad?"

Jackson sighed as he leaned on the low wall, "Yep...word spread about me and my depression...they just think I some kind of nutter headcase whos lost his head...and sometimes I still think I am"

Sarah looked up to see Jerry joining them, "Alright love...Mike...", he focused on his son, "So Jackson...I see you are leaving all the cooking to Aaron...should we all be worried that we'll be running to the loo tomorrow?"

Mike pulled a face as he chuckled and put a hand on to his belly, "I hope not! I've got an important business meeting in the morning!"

Jackson shrugged that off, " Aaron's not that bad! Put it this way...he won't be killing anyone intentionally...his Mum maybe, me hopefully...joke...but not anybody else"

Jerry screwed his face up as he thumbed in Aaron's direction at the barbie, "His Mum not coming them?"

Jackson leaned forward looking at him, " Put it this way dad, Wild horses wouldn't keep her away...If I wasn't here!"

"She needs to except things the way they are..."

Jackson turned to see Joe come in the gate with Scott and Camp Dave in toe, there was a bottle of white wine in Daves hand, and a 6 pack of beers in Joes grasp.

"I'll be back in a sec...I just need to see Joe about something"

Jerry nodded and looked towards Aaron who was unpacking a box of beef burgers to put on the flame. He then put his can in Eileens hand as she came over to him, "I don't know what Josh and Jack are getting up to but they've vanished indoors...", Jerry looked at her blankly, "I'm just nipping off...I'll be back in a little while"

Eileen frowned, "What? Where are you going? It's Sunday for gods sake AND you are retired so don't be giving me any 'it's work' excuses!"

"I need to see a man about a dog...I won't be long", and with that, he headed towards the gate and went to his car.

Aaron was then at her side, " Hey, where's he off to?"

Eileen just politely smiled at him and took the glass of wine in his grasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't you at least talk to him!", Jerry spat at her sharply.

Chas gave him daggers, " There is NO WAY I'm giving that nutcase the time of day...YES Aaron wants to BE WITH HIM...but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

Jerry shook his head, " Jackson's trying to get better...he's seeing a councellor now.."

Chas burst out with laughter and rubbed her hands, " Weeeellll...with a bit of luck they'll see how barking he really is and send in the white coats, eh?"

Jerry decided he was hitting his head up against a brick wall, "And there's me thinking that I WAS the one full of unexceptance"

Chas flew for him and pointed her finger at him from where she stood behind the bar, "Ohhhh no you don't! THIS is completely different from YOU not liking your son being gay...I not having that thrown at me by anybody"

Jerry shrugged at her as he went to leave, " I thought you'd make the effort to come along...if not for your own son if nothing else...", and with a disappointed shaking of the head, Jerry was out the doors.

Chas went to serve Edna her drink. Who cares about what he thought of her, SHE was sticking by her guns. Jackson Walsh is not and will NEVER be good enough for her Aaron...and one day...with a shed load of her grinding him down...he'll listen to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson Walsh was in the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out some juice to down a couple of his anti-depressants. He stared at the two tablets in his palm, then looking about him, she chucked them into the bin.

Aaron was then coming in through the back door and heading to the freezer, "Blimey...we're running out of food! Is there owt left in the freezer?"

Jackson looked at him blankly.

"Jackson! The freezer...is there owt in there?"

"For what?" Jackson said looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time.

Aaron stared back at him and pulled a face, "Are you alright?"

Jackson perked up, " What me? COURSE I am alright...what do you say if we loose this lot and go up stairs for a play" he said with a cheeky wink.

Aaron laughed, " We can't!" he told trying to sound authoritive as he could, "We've got an army load to feed out there, now! YOUR mate Joe's invited most of the gay scene by the look of things"

His head was now in the freezer and looking about the shelving, he pulled out a box of frozen chicken wings, " Can we put these on the barbie, do you think...?...Jackson?", he closed the freezer and looked about the kitchen. Jackson was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Josh were running amock around the garden with water guns not caring who they hit in the aim to target eachother.

Sarah grabbed her son by the arm, "Now that's enough...or I'll take that from yah"

Jack pulled her a face, " In your dreams darling"

Mike shook his head at her and waved out his hand, " See, this is what I've been saying...being around the headcase that is his father is starting to have effect...I mean it would, wouldn't it?"

Sarah shushed her husband as Jerry came through the gate and joined them, " So...where did you slope off to?" she teased him.

Jerry shook his head as he helped himself to a hotdog in a bun, " It doesn't matter...I thought I might of been able to help with the Chas thing...but she's as stubborn as a mule that one"

"And looks like the back end of one too" laughed Mike in jest, Sarah elbowed him.

Jerry scanned round the garden, there was sure alot more guests about then there was before he nipped off to see Chas at the pub.

But he couldn't see Jackson.

Aaron was at the barbie again and was looked up to see Adam and Kira, " Oh what! You made it then"

Adam laughed and put an arm around his wife, " We had some stuff to do up at the farm. Then Cain stopped by so WE left"

Kira turned, " I think Cain's quite cute actually...you know for a man who is, like, 40"

Adam and Aaron glanced at one another and both of them pulled an 'as if' face at her.

As Kira helped herself to some food off the rack, Adam opened up a can of ale and took a sip, " So...where's Jackson then? Shouldn't he be helping you like?"

Aaron turned over the chicken wings with his spatchler, "He's acting well wierd today...I've gotta funny feeling that he's not taking his meds, wouldn't be the first time"

Jackson was then at there side with a big cheesy grin on his face, "What wouldn't be the first time?"

Aaron blew out a laugh, " Nothing for YOU to worry about...now...", he handed him a tray of chicken wings in buns, "...go and play waiter to your mates please..."

Jackson took the tray of food with a manic grin on his mug, "yes chef...", and headed off towards Joe and co.

Adam watched him go and shrugged at Aaron, " He seems ok to me...in his happy go lucky kind of way"

Aaron pointed at him and himself with the spatchler, " Yeah, BUT I know him MORE than you do, don't I...I know what he's like..."

Jackson held the tray up to Joe and his mates, " Can I tempt anyone to one of Chef Aaron's cor-de blurrr...it's abit burnt mind"

Joe took a burger and laughed, Camp Dave looked up as he checked underneath the bun to see how burnt it was, "Don't you usually handle the barbie?"

Jackson leaned in with a smirk, his eyes glancing towards Aaron's direction, " Won't let me anywhere near it mate...he's afraid I might pour petrol over meself and set fire to meself"

Scott nervously exchanged glances with Dave, " Oh? Really...?"

Jackson nodded as his eyes focused towards Aaron again. Aaron looked up briefly and smiled at him, " See...you saw that...he's spying on me...making sure I'm not gonna do meself in...and look now, he's having a chat to me dad...them two don't get on, not normally...they're comparing notes on me..."

Joe tried to laugh it off, and patted his best mate on the shoulder, " come on mate...they're just talking, that's all"

Jackson leaned in and sopke into Joe's earhole, " Nah...that's what they want is to believe...they want to lock me up in the nuthouse...both of them do"

Scott and Dave moved away leaving Joe to it. Joe took a bite into his burger and put on a smile, " Hey...this is actually really good!"

Jackson stood there open mouthed, " What? Are you in on it? Are you in on it too?", he then hared off towards the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The barbie came to an end. Jerry came into the kitchen with the rubbish bags, " This is the last of it"

Aaron turned around from the sink, "Cheers for that Jerry...I don't know what's got into Jackson" he said laughing his worries off.

Jerry leaned on the counter, " Is he taking his medication?"

Aaron went to the cupboard and threw him over the box, " Yep, I've counted them...I do it every day...I know I shouldn't but...but I don't think he takes them all, if i'm honest"

Jerry could see the lad was worried sick. He rubbed a hand over his jaw and smiled thinly, "Well...all you can do is just keep an eye on him...maybe this councellor can sort him out"

Aaron nodded his head and pulled the plug out from the sink, " I hope so..."

It was a shame Chas wasn't here, thought Jerry, he put a hand over Aaron's shoulder, " You know where I am...I best shoot off, Eileen and Josh are waiting in the car..."

Aaron watched him go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron looked in on Jack, the boy was playing on his playstation in his room, " You alright, mate?"

Jack turned his head briefly away from his game, " yeah I am..."

Aaron smiled at him, "well...5 more minutes, then lights out please...",he then went into his and Jackson's room. The builder was lying back on the bed in his boxers, arms behind his head, he was whistling away a tune in his head, staring at the portable flatscreen "Alright Aaron"

Aaron nodded and sat on the bed, " mate..."

Jackson stopped whistling and looked at him, " What is it?"

Aaron's eyes left the floor and looked up to him, " You...you ARE taking your meds...aren't you?"

Jackson blew out a laugh, " What?...COURSE I AM..."

Aaron swallowed, " Really?"

Jackson lept forward and put his palm over Aaron's cheek, " Awwwww my little prince...would I ever lie to you..."

Aaron looked at him...smiled briefly, then went to get a shower.

Jackson watched him go smiling, then turned and faced ahead of him, eyes bolt wide...staring at the tablets in his palm. Going to the window, he turned to make sure Aaron wasn't there...his keeper...then he tossed the capsules out the window.

THE END

HOPED YOU LIKED YOUR FIX...?


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**LATE-SEPTEMBER 2015**_

_**SHORT UPDATE...**_

"What is up with yah? And don't be telling me it's nowt, because there is!"

Chas glared at her son as he told her. She served Jai as she looked back at him with a returning glare, " I just told you to forget about it, didn't I"

By the tone of her voice, she ment it.

Aaron shook his head as he nursed his pint, " This isn't about Jackson is it? I'm quite clear about about how you feel, and it's tough, he's WHO I want to be with"

Chas dismissed that with a wave of the hand, " ohhh, It's nowt to do with that headcase, love"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " Then there IS something then"

Chas quickly wiped a cloth over the bartop and gave him a face that told him to 'leave it', "Just drop it, PLEASE Aaron!"

She then ran a hand threw her witch like hair, and went through into the back to get away from him. Aaron downed his drink and turned to Priya, " What's with her...has she said owt to you?"

Priya shrugged, " Why would she? But I'm sure it's nothing...you know how stressed she gets...probably Bernice winding her up again that's all"

Aaron splayed his hands over the bar and stared through into the back, then turned to see Adam and Kira coming in through the doors.

"Alright lad? I thought you were in Leeds today doing that job", Adam remarked as he came over to him and tapping him on the arm.

Aaron shook his head, " Jackson's got his appointment with the councellor today...he's heading that way, so he's gonna do it...and anyways, I'm glad he is to be honest, that building jobs way off my scale"

Adam ordered his and Kira's drinks, and Priya served them up, " Do you want another pint?"

Aaron nodded. Priya pulled the pint and handed it over. Adam shoved a tenner her way and Kira took a sip of her white wine, " So...How is Jackson? He still not taking his meds?" she asked.

Aaron shook his head, " I've been watching him this time...but I don't know how long he has been not taking them, no wonder he's been acting like a total headcase"

Adam leaned on the bar and smiled, " At least he's seeing the councellor now...Maybe she can help"

"I hope so...because now he's been banging on about going to this wedding"

Kira leaned forward taking an interest, " Who's getting married?"

Aaron lifted his pint to his lips, " That flaming scumbag Craig and his mate...the lad needs his head testing for marrying him!"

"Why does he want to go?" asked Adam.

Aaron shrugged, "Don't ask me...EVERYTHING that Jackson says at the minute you have to take with a pinch of salt...the other day, I told him to put the wash on before going to bed...next morning, I go to stick it up on the line and there was nowt in the machine...flaming washing was still on the pile!"

Kira screwed her face up, " Ouch! Has he finished painting the kitchen?"

Aaron shook his head with a smirk, " I know you shouldn't laugh...and sometimes you have to or you'd go off yah head...but he says it NEEDS yet another coat...that'll be the 5th coat it's had..."

Adam downed his pint and looked at his wife, " Right...we best get back...work on the farms gone grazy...You know where we are if you wanna talk, mate"

Aaron nods at him, as he and Kira left on their way. Aaron downed his own pint and looked over at Priya, " Is it alright if I go through into the back?"

Priya was serving a customer, "just go...you used to live here, didn't yah..."

Aaron rounded the bar and went through into the back room, " Mum..." he called out. Chas wasn't there. It looked like she was upstairs having a lie down.

He shook his head and was about to exit through the back door, when he noticed something on the side. A letter. A letter with a HM prison stamp on it.

He snatched it up wide eyed and unfolded the letter quickly, " Fucking cunts having a laugh!" he hissed, scanning through it.

Chas was then on the landing looking down at him, " Aaron...what are you doing?", somewhat surprized that he was going through her stuff.

Aaron held the letter up in the air, " THIS! IS THIS IT? IS THIS WHY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING SO FLAMING WEIRD LATELY!"

Chas came down the stairs, " Aaron...give us that back...this has nothing to do with you", she told.

Aaron was really unimpressed with her, " This is just priceless, this! THAT SCUMBAG shits on us big time, and now YOU are having secret visits...is that it? Eh? Am I right?"

Chas shook her head and looked away, "He wrote me...Frank...I know that's not his real name but...he'll ALWAYS be Frank to me..." she chuckled, "...ohhhh Aaron...You should've of seen the letter he sent me..."

Aaron was shaking his head in complete amazement, " I don't wanna hear it! You STUPID COW! He gets to do WHAT HE DID...AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT..."

"It's NOT like that!" Chas spat. She went to snatch the visiting order off him, but Aaron held it out of her reach, " Ohh no! There's NO WAY I'm letting YOU go see HIM!...I'LL GO...AND I'M GONNA TELL HIM WHERE HE CAN STICK HIS VISITING ORDERS!" and with that he left through the back door, it slammed behind him.

Chas shook her head and sat down on the bottom step, hands over her face. You couldn't help who you fell in love with...right?

Outside Aaron wanted to tear up the visiting order and toss it...but then he wouldn't be able to go see him...

AND HE WAS GONNA DO THAT...HE WAS GONNA FACE THAT MAN ONE LAST TIME!

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**EARLY OCTOBER 2015**_

_**SHORT UPDATE...**_

"I don't DO dancing, alright"

"Oh Come on! I've seen you dance before...why not now?"

Aaron turned from where he sat up at the bar of Woodys. It'll always be BarWest to him, but now the new owners were in, they'd rang in the changes and rebranded it Woodys.

"Are you deaf or something, I said I DON'T DO DANCING...END OF"

Simon and Carter looked at eachother, then buggered off. Adam was then coming to stand next to him after a quick trip to the bogs, " Who were them pair?"

"Pair of pratts, that's who...look...I think i'll drink this and go...is that alright?" Aaron looked like he really ment it. Adam was a tad disapppointed, mind, " Owwwwww...I was hoping we could make a night of it...it's the first time Kira's let me off the leash to go into town without her...can we stay a little longer Aaron...pleaaasse..?"

Aaron sighed, and gave in, " Ohhh go on then...if it's gonna stop your whinging...I'll get another round in"

Adam laughed, " Nice one"

As Aaron ordered in the drinks, Adam turned, "So...are you still gonna go through with it...go see Frank, or whatever he calls himself"

Aaron handed a tenner to the bar man, "Yep...and there's NO WAY anyone's gonna stop me...HE needs telling!"

Adam took a swig from his bottle, " and is your Mum STILL trying to find that visiting order...?"

Aaron stuck his tongue to the inside of his cheek, " Yah! But she's NOT going is she? I am...So she's NOT gonna be needing it...end of"

They both looked up to see Lee head over. Adam couldn't help notice that he kissed some other lad on the cheek as they stood alittle way to the left of them near the dance floor, "Looks like Lee's found himself a new fella..."

Aaron glanced over briefly and shrugged it off, "Good...it SO doesn't bother me"

Adam considered his reaction, "It SO does...you're jealous"

Aaron looked like he was gonna belt him one, " Behave! I'm with Jackson aren't I!"

Adam shrugged as he leaned his back to the bar, " Yeah, I know...But...It's not how you saw it, is it? You said it youself the other day, you said 'sometimes it's like living with a different bloke..."

Aaron screwed his face up, " And by that...you THINK I wanna go screw Lee or something!"

Adam shook his head, wishing he had kept his mouth shut, " No, I don't MEAN THAT! I meant...well..."

"Just shut up, will yah"

"Yeah I will"

"fuck making a night of it...lets just DOWN THESE and go..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron came in through the front door of Hazels house and saw the low light on in the living room. He placed his keys down onto the side and stepped in. Why was there a smell of burnt toast hanging in the air.

Seeing the light on in the kitchen, he could already see the windows and back door wide open.

Aaron jumped as Jackson came in through the door with the grill in his grasp. His face was sort of sheepish.

Aaron frowned, " WHAT are you doing?"

Jackson put the grill back in it's tray and wiped his hands with a Tea cloth, "I'a...was gonna make you some cheese on toast...you know, when you called to say you were on your way back, like"

Aaron half smiled, " That's nice of yah...feed to the foxes did yah?"

Jackson gave him a sheepish smile, "Errmmm...well...yah I have...if they're abit partial to burnt toast, mind"

Aaron sighed as he folded his arms, " YOU forgot you put them under the grill again, didn't you?"

Jackson forced his hands into his pockets, " Yeah I did...there was this thing on the TV about some bloke who had eaten about 500 pizzas and he got SO big that he had to be lifted out of his house by a fireman's crane, and he was in so much discomfort when they raised him into the air, he projectile vomited everywhere, giving all the on-lookers a shower of puke and..."

Aaron shook his head, " Jackson shut up...just make me some more, yeah.

"Am I rambling?"

"Yeah you are..."

Jackson went over to the breadbin and pulled out another couple of slices. Aaron glanced up to the ceiling, "Jack got to bed alright did he..?"

Jackson buttered the bread, " yeah he did"

Aaron stepped over, " Flipping heck Jackson! Why are you buttering the bread for? I'm having toast remember...?"

Jackson swallowed and dropped the knife into the bowl and stomped off into the lounge, "It's these FLAMING Meds! They're messing with me head...I can't think straight..."

Aaron came over and sat next to him on the couch and put an arm around him, "It's alright, sometimes I get hot headed...that's me"

Jackson blew out a sigh and looked at him puzzled, " Why are you here, eh? Can't you see i've turned into some loonybin...sometimes...ONLY sometimes, I wish that you'd just leave me...find yourself some decent fella who's worthy of yah...because I'm not...not anymore...I'm never gonna get better, me...I'm ALWAYS gonna be like this..."

Aaron swallowed, "don't be daft..."

Jackson screwed is face up at him, " THAT'S the problem...I AM daft!"

"You've ALWAYS been a littlebit daft! That's you" Aaron laughed, trying to make lite the situation.

Jackson let go of his head and leaned back onto the sofa, "I thought about it again...I was out today and picked up my new prescription...I thought about just downing the lot..."

Aaron's eye's widened, with fear.

Jackson gave him a reasuring look, " I didn't...but...what happened if I get worse and do...what then...am I gonna end up in the nut house...padded walls for Jackson"

Aaron felt like crying when the builder talked like this...but he had to let him...he had to let him get it out of his system, that's what the councellor had said.

Jackson looked up to the TV screen, and saw that the late night showing of the cube was starting.

"I was on that"

Aaron looked at the screen, " So you say"

Jackson looked at him like he was stupid, " I WAS! I'm not lying you know!"

"I know! I just can't remember can I...maybe if they show a repeat sometime, I'll remember something"

Jackson sniffed back, "I won you know...I gave all the money to charity"

Aaron playfully pushed the builders shoulder, " Now I KNOW you are lying!"

They sat in silence, then Jackson looked at Aaron, whose eyes were fixed to the screen...even though the sound was down.

"I love you"

Aaron felt like crying...and buried his head in Jackson's chest, as Jackson pulled the younger lad closer with his arm tried his best to sooth the worry away from him...

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**EARLY OCTOBER 2015**_

_**SHORT UPDATE...FOR THE BANK HOLIDAY!**_

Aaron came out of the front door and unlocked the van. As he jumped inside and closed the door, he stared at the visitors pass in his hand, then he folded it and shoved it into his pocket as Jackson came out and came to stand at the van's open window.

"So...you're off then?"

Aaron shrugged and nodded at him. Their eyes briefly met.

Jackson's brown eyes betrayed how worried he was.

"You not gonna try to stop me?"asked Aaron, looking somewhat surprized that his ear wasn't gonna be bitten off.

Jackson managed a half smile and looked up at him, " Would you listen?"

Aaron pulled a smirk and started the engine, " Nah"

Jackson stretched his arm into the open window and put his hand over Aaron's arm, "JUST be careful...", he told.

Aaron shook his head and smiled, " Hey...it's Jack's birthday next week...have you thought about what you are gonna get him...10 is a big'em"

Jackson shrugged as he dug his hands into his pockets, "Dunno...I'll have a think...", he nodded his head towards the road, "you best get off, that traffics gonna be filthy on that motorway" he told.

Aaron bit his lip like he had to explain, " I just want what's best for Mum...and HE'S not it"

Jackson nodded and stepped back, as Aaron reversed out of the driveway to begin his journey south.

Jackson watched him go, then as he was about to go indoors his barefoot snagged on something sharp. He looked to the ground and stooped and picked up a sharp piece of metal. What is was, was anybodies guess...but it was nice and sharp.

In the bathroom, he held his arm out over the sink and poised the piece of metal above the pale flesh, then looking around him because he didn't want to be seen, he cut through it and watched the blood ooze onto the white porceloin. Brown eyes all dark, he was grinning like a maniac.

Feeling instantly like he was doing something wrong, he tossed the piece of metal and hurried through the house to get a bandaid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron stepped into the visitors suite from the rain, and saw that the wardens were searching them. He shook his head as he removed his jacket. What on earth were they expecting to find on him? A file to help Frank escape? More like a file to stab him to death in the jugular. He smirked at that very thought, before the butch like female warden took his jacket off him and stuffed it into a big plastic box.

"Pockets...?" she barked.

Aaron pulled out the contents of his trakkies, his van key, wallet and phone, and instead of handing it over, chucked it all directly in the box, a rebellous look in his glint. HE wasn't the prisoner, but they made him feel like one.

He sat down with a shed load of others. All of them waiting to be herding off into the visiting lounge. Most of them were 'silly mares' going to see their crooked husbands who were shoving eachothers cocks up eachothers arses at night.

This made him smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron walked into the prisoner visitors lounge and saw him. 'Frank Scumbag Harrington'. The older man's gaze set upon Aaron as he came over and sat down opposite him.

"So...this IS a surprize...there's me thinking that your cracking mother was gonna come visit me again...and here I get her cracking son..."

Aaron's eyes snapped up at him...the 'visit me again' bit playing over and over in his head like a broken record.

"She's been to SEE YOU before!"

'Frank' sat back in his chair finding all this highly amusing, " Ohhhh Aaron come on! Do you REALLY believe that your mother would be able to stay clear from a cracking catch of a guy like me!"

Aaron's blue eyes were staring at him like ice, "yeah...she CAN if I've got anythink to do with it!"

"Oh yeah...look...Aaron...mate..."

"I'M NO MATE OF YOURS!" the lad hissed.

'Frank' ignored him, "mate...you are just going to have to get used to the new order of things...your Mum and I have had a nice long chat and she's even going to help me with my appeal"

Aaron was getting wound up...he could feel himself shaking inside with the anger building, "YOU WHAT! APPEAL? You're not going anywhere MATE...YOU are gonna be ROTTING in HERE fot the rest of your pathetic life!"

'Frank' leaned forward, "Look...Aaron..."

Aaron spoke over him, " AND...she KNOWS what you did to me in them woods...you trying to kill me...she knows all that!" he spat with a show off smile, " AND she knows that you tried to come on to me, when me and Jackson wanted that house"

Frank was nodding in agreement, " Yeah she does...and as I've told her...I DIDN'T try to kill you..I tried to scare you because YOU were behaving like such a nasty little CUNT like scratching my car...and trying to ruin my name"

Aaron pulled a face, " WHAT NAME? OH YEAH THE FAKE ONE!" he laughed.

Frank looked around him, then leaned right forward, " Now, you listen here you fucking little faggot, ME and your MUM have a future...don't let her have to choose...", he sat back looking right pleased with himself...because the next bit rocked Aaron to the core, "...because we both know...she'll choose me..."

The bell went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron swallowed down as he crossed the road and glanced back to to the prison. That scumbag wasn't going to give up. He wasn't having this. He was gonna go to the pub now and TELL mother that she is NOT to see him again.

'Frank' thinks he's had the last laugh. Well, not if he has anything to do with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the pub, Chas was serving up the drinks during the busy teatime rush. Aaron stepped in through the doors and saw her from where he stopped still at the door. Then he made his way to the bar, van key turning in his grasp.

"In the BACK now"

Chas pulled a face at her son's harsh tone, " What? Love, have you SEEN how busy it is!"

Aaron looked like he didn't care, " IN THE BACK NOW!"

Chas huffed and turned to Moira, who stood at the bar gossiping with her daughter-in-law Kira.

"Moira love, I wouldn'd ask but...would you mind looking after the bar for a few minutes please...?"

Moira shook her head and was already rounding the bar to serve the next customer, "Cheers love"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chas stepped into the back room and folded her arms, " SO! What's this ALL about? You can SEE how busy it is in there!"

Aaron had his back to her, then he turned his head slowly, "Why didn't you say owt? Why did you HAVE to let me go there and find out for myself?"

Chas put on a nervous smile, and shook her head, " Errrrr, you've lost me, son"

Aaron swung around, face red, like it was going to explode, " FRANK! I went to see him!"

It dawned on her. She shook her head realising something, " YOU had it...there's me tearing through this place to find it, and YOU had it all the time..."

Aaron's gaze bored into her, " I WENT in your place...now I'm telling yah...you are NOT to see him again...is THAT clear..."

Chas swallowed down and pursed her lips together, " I can't promise you that...why should I...it's MY life"

Aaron looked like he was REALLY going to expode now. But appearances were deceptive, because deep inside, he was really hurt by that.

"...after what..HE...did...in the woods...I told yah...weren't you even listening to me?"

Chas shook her head, and perched her backside onto the arm of the armchair, " Yes I was...and I went to see him and have a go! But when he explained everything...EVERYTHING made sense..."

Aaron was speechless, so she went on.

"...I get it Aaron...I get why he did it...he wanted to scare you...FRANK is NOT a killer Aaron..."

Aaron was shaking his head in sheer disbelief as she carried on.

"...that trial...it were a farce...HIS lawyers have since found evidence that a witness was lying because he had a grudge against him...it wasn't just Frank's DNA on that woman, there was this other man's as well..."

Aaron bit his tongue till he tasted blood.

"...he's NOT a saint...I KNOW that...I'm NOT that stupid...he's FAR from a saint...but who in this flaming family in OURS is? Cain? Is Frank any different from Cain? Are you gonna try telling me that Cain has tried to put the frighteners on folk before...are yah?"

Aaron turned around and put his hands flat to the counter.

"...love...you weren't shy about showing him how much you disliked him...vandelising his car...blackening his character...YES that other bloke...the one he were in prison with last time...the one who he said was his son...he was in a way...he had a relationship with his mother when the lad was young, so yeah...there WAS some truth in that..."

Aaron snapped, he swung around like a mad dog, " OHHH SHUT IT! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH WILL YAH!"

Chas widened her eyes, " See...THIS is why I never told you...Can you REALLY blame me"

Aaron instantly backed off. He went to storm off.

"Oh that's it run away! But at least Franks not lost his head! It's YOU whos with the nutcase Aaron, not me...it's YOUR man that needs locking up"

Aaron flashed her the death glare...maybe the first time he had ever done it to her.

"You're dead to me..."

and he was gone.

HE DIDN'T NEED HER, HE DIDN'T NEED ANYONE...HE JUST NEEDED JACKSON.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**EARLY OCTOBER 2015**_

_**ANOTHER SHORT UPDATE...JUST FOR THE BANK HOLIDAY!**_

Aaron parked the van up on the curb, and pulled out his phone. Hitting 'call Jacko', he waited till his lover picked up, " It's me...what do you mean whos me...AARON YOU DIV!...I've just dropped Jack off at that kids party club, flipping heck, he's MENT to be 12 to get in there, but I managed to flutter my eyelashes at the doorman...camp as christmas he were...NOOO...he's gonna have a great time...they do allsorts in them places, Jack told yah, that's why he wanted to go, weren't you not listening to him banging on about it all week...look, how are you getting on with that roofing job for camp Daves mum?...Jackson? Jackson?"

But the line was dead. Shaking his head in dispair, because Jackson kept doing this, he put the van in first gear, and pulled off the curb and went on his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson sat on the roof with his legs dangling over the edge. His phone was on the ground, it looked like it had smashed into pieces when he lost grip on it talking to Aaron.

He sniffed back and turned to see 'that old bag with the wig' come out of the front door to the house. With little beady eyes, she looked up at him squinting in the bright sunlight, "I was gonna offer you a brew lad, but it seems to me there's not much graft going off up there"

Jackson wasn't listening, a blackbird had taken his eye, and he watched it like a hawk.

"OI! LAD! I'm talking to you! I'm not paying you to fix that garage roof for nowt you know!"

Jackson's brown eyes were fixed to the blackbird, it soared off into the blue skies above, he shielded the glare of the sun with his hand and continued to clock it.

The old bag on the ground put her lips together looking not amused at all, muttering on to herself, she went indoors to talk to that son of hers. Dave. He was the one who recommended him!

"Dave it's your mam...WHERE THE HELL did you find that flyaway from? He's been here all morning and he's down NOWT, get your arse here now and talk to him please..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was parked up outside the club in town. Jack was with an adult at the clubs exit, Aaron sighed as he jumped out the van.

"HE'S TOO YOUNG!" cried the woman with pink hair.

Aaron scowled at her, " HE was having himself a good time!"

"I DON'T CARE...12! Can't you read or something?"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " Oh right...is THAT how old YOU are, is it?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" pink hair cried back.

Aaron moved to put is face right up to hers, " YOU WOULD BE LAUGHING IF I WERE"

Pink hair lit up a cigarette, and glared back at him, she wasn't scared of him, "Well let me know when you're next up at the comedy club, because I might be washing my hair that night!"

"With that much dye in your in it, it's surprizing it hasn't falling out! Come on Jack, we're going!"

Jack jumped into the van, and Aaron rounded to the otherside and jumped back into the drivers seat.

"I liked it in there!" Jack moaned. Aaron felt bad for him, " I know you did lad...BUT...you should've kept your mouth shut, mate!"

Jack looked at him like he was a div, " I DID! One of the babysitters in there is a dinnerlady at school...SHE is her daughter!" he scowled, pointing at Pink hair who was STILL puffing away at the kids club entrance.

"Oh THAT figures!" realised Aaron. Jack looked put out glancing up at the club, like he wanted to be in there. Aaron turned, " look mate...why don't I take you for a burger or sommit...just DON'T tell your dad, or he'll just moan at us...and you know what WE don't like, don't yah?"

"MOANING!" Jack laughed.

"Exactly, now lets get to that burger king, because there's a couple of big whoppers and fries with our names on it"

"Yayyyyyyyy" Jack cheered as Aaron pulled out into the traffic and they were on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camp Dave stepped out of his Mini and looked up at Jackson Walsh still sat on the roof. Mum came out to him, " See! Look at him, just sitting there idle like he's got all the time in the world..."

Dave called up to his mate, " Ooooooo Jackson...Are you gonna be doing any work today love?"

Jackson sniffed and looked down to him, " Alright Dave...where's Scott today...you and him STILL haven't come round for your teas yet"

Dave frowned, " Jackson, Scott and I live in Glasgow now, love...I'm just down here on business and staying with me mam...", he hushed his voice a tad, " I recommended YOU for this...!" he told nodding to the garage in general.

Jackson frowned at him, " Recommended me for what?"

"The roof! You are MENT to be repairing the roof...wind tore it off the other week remember" reminded Dave.

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, then jumped down and came to his mates side, " You know what? Fuck this, lets go grap ourselves a nice pint, eh?"

Dave's Mum looked like she was gonna spit fire, but her son ushered her towards the front door, "Go inside and make us a brew will you mam..."

She went under protest.

Jackson had his hands in his pockets, " What's got her goat up? Something I said?"

Dave scowled at him, " Something you haven't DONE! Look...I'm phoning Aaron...you are CLEARLY not well mate"

Jackson lashed out and Dave's phone went flying into a nearby bush, " YOU WHAT! YOU KNOW JACK ALL ABOUT ME AND MY DEPRESSION MATE!"

Dave was already rooting around the bushes trying to retreath his phone, " Are you mad...I'll never find it in all this lot"

Jackson laughed out loud, " look at yourself...sculking about in the bushes...you won't find any cock in there mate!"

Dave jumped up and was red faced, " Jackson please! Not here with my mam in earshot...and anyway, me and Scott stopped doing that years ago"

Jackson shrugged like he didn't give ashit, " You don't have to go explaining yourself to me mate...it's your life"

Dave shook his head and tried to change the subject, " Hey, isn't it your son's birthday today? I thought you'd be with him!"

Jackson tried to wrack his brains, " He's out with Sarah...No...no, forget that, he's out with Aaron, he's taken him to some kids club in town, SEE, I can remember what's going on...I'm not the loonytoon folk think I am" he told.

Dave turned around to see his mum standing at the door with a tray of brews. He smiled and turned back to Jackson.

But the builder was gone!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron dropped Jack off at Sarah and Mikes.

"So...did you have a good day? What did you get up to" asked Sarah. Aaron jumped in, " I took him to that kids birthday club in town...but, well...he was sorta too young"

Sarah frowned, " Yes that's right...they should be 12 or something..."

"Yeah...now I know...but ALL was not lost...we still had the annual burger in town, didn't we mate"

Sarah raised an eyebrowe, " Annual?"

Aaron looked all sheepish, "well..errrr...monthly" he said with a face pulled.

Sarah blew out a laugh, "and the rest...anyway, at least he's had a great time...so what did you and Jackson get him?"

"Just some new games for his new XBOX...well...I did, Jackson forgot"

Sarah huffed, " Aaron this isn't on...you NEED help...tell his dad"

"Jerry will just take over!"

"Then LET him...you can't take this on all by yourself...especially if the meds are not working and he's not seeing his councellor again"

Aaron swallowed, " I think Jack should stay here a while...NOT that I think he's in any danger but..."

Sarah shook her head, " I know"

Aaron looked over Sarah's shoulder and saw Jack in the lounge with a DVD ready to put on, "Jack...I'm off mate"

Jack ran up to him, " But Uncle Aaz, aren't you not stopping to watch my new DVD...it's Die hard 12 but it hasn't got Bruce Willis in it because they wouldn't pay him any more so they got someone who looks like him...but Dean at school says it's still ace..."

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " Did he...look, another time mate...just be good yeah...and don't be giving your mother too much lip"

And then he was off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson walked along the hardshoulder of the motorway. Where his pumps were he couldn't remember, and his socks were getting filthy. For a moment he stopped and looked on at the rushing assorted traffic of cars, vans, trucks and coaches as they sped past at some ungodly speed.

Forcing his hands into the pockets of his works combats, he pushed on further and saw the walkover bridge, although to get to the walkway, he had to climb over the fense and across a small field of sheep.

No probs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was in a traffic jam in Hotten. He put his phone to his ear, " Fucking hell Jackson...why have you got your phone off for...you're such a clown!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

25 26 27 28 29...Jackson counted the steps up to the top of the crossover bridge and stopped still when he did got to the very top.

He sniffed and smiled, and nodded at some old woman who went past him with a plastic tesco bag, then he moved across the bridge and stopped to look down at the fast moving traffic. He leaned his arms along the metal railing and looked down. The traffic seemed to fasinate him. God they were moving so fast. Too fast.

What would happen if he were to jump off the bridge, and fell underneath the hurtling speed of a ten tonne truck. Would it crush him and send his brains spattering all cross to the cental resavation.

He looked to his right, to see another woman with a pushchair stroll by. Jackson gave them a nod and watched them go, then returned his focus back down to the traffic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron pulled up onto Jerry Walshs' driveway and jumped out. It was getting dark. He marched up to the door and pushed the doorbell. Eileen answered it, " Aaron?"

"Is HE here...Jerry I mean?"

"No...he's around the corner in the pub, Aaron are you alright, love?"

Aaron was backing away and was already heading up the driveway, " I NEED to see Jerry..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark. The traffic was still going at some speed down on the motorway. Jackson looked at the on coming glare of headlights and then at the tailgate lights as traffic moved off on the opposite side of the road.

Swallowing back the saliva, he managed to cock his leg over the railing and come to stand on the other side of the guardrail. There was nowt now to stop him from just falling down to the traffic below. But who would see him. It was dark, if he was to get slapped down by a coach full of doddery old bids, back from the bingo, no one would see how his body was ripped in two.

His heart raced as he managed to let one hand let go of the back rail. He loosened his fingers of his other hand. Jump jump jump jump.

The dim of the traffic in his ears. The headlights blinding his eyes, as he wanted to let go of his other hand off the backrail.

_"Forgive me Aaron..."_

And jump...

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**EARLY OCTOBER 2015**_

_**ANOTHER SHORT UPDATE...**_

Dr. Roberts looked at Jackson as he sat at the desk in front of him.

"Jackson tell me about the bridge. Why did you jump the guardrail? Was you going to jump?"

Jackson leaned back in his seat with a big grin across his face, " Course I wasn't gonna jump...why would I flaming jump for? I've got a son to look out for...", he leaned forward with his hands together on the desk and frowned at the medic, "...you must think I'm a right spaso to go and do that to him"

Dr. Roberts tapped her pen on her cheek considering him, she glanced at the other woman present in the room. She glanced back.

Jackson looked at her and back to the doctor, " What's this? Some secret code? What is it..one raised eyebrowe for sectioning me, and two for sending me home..is THAT how you work is it...because I'm TELLING YOU THIS...I-AM-NOT-MAD!", he spat.

Dr. Roberts could see how annoyed the lad was. She turned to the other woman, "Maybe we should take a break there...", she turned back to Jackson, " Jackson...I bet you would like something to eat now, wouldn't you?"

Jackson looked at her like she was clueless, " I'd LIKE to go home, if that's alright! It's been hours! Flaming coppers shouldn't have brought me here...I KNEW I shouldn't have said I was suffering from depression!"

Dr. Roberts smiled at him, but didn't make eyecontact, " They called us after speaking to your partner, he told us you've been under alot of strain...so it was best for them to bring you here...everyone IS ON your side Jackson"

Jackson mustered up his most hateful glare at her, " I HATE YOU!", he growled nastily.

She didn't respond and left the room, the other woman was joined by a man now. He stepped in just as the doctor walked out. Jackson blew out a laugh, " Oh I get it! You think I'm gonna start smashing me brains out by smacking me head up gainst the wall...", he folded hs arms and widened his eyes at them, grabbing their attention "Well...you 're gonna be disppointed" he sung.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know..."

Aaron had his hands cupped over his mouth.

stood in the relatives room telling them straight, " It will be SO much better for HIM if HE was making the decision"

Jerry had his arms folded and was leaning his back to the wall. He was mulling it over in his head what the Psycho doc had told them.

Aaron glanced over to him, " Are you gonna just be standing there...what do YOU think"

Jerry's gaze hardened at him, then he turned his attention to Roberts, "Just tell it to us straight doc...IS MY SON MAD?"

Aaron went to protest, but Jerry stuck a hand up as to say 'SHUT IT'

Dr. Roberts held up the clipboard and took a look at the notes, " It is clear that his Medication is not working...and he's missed 3...NO...4 of his councelling appointments..."

"That's NOT what I asked"

"Look...I know this is hard...it's going to be hard for both of you...but, I think that Jackson should stay here for a few days..."

Aaron shot her a glare, " YOU DO THINK HE'S LOST IT, DON'T YAH?"

Dr. Roberts kept her calm stance, "...I think it's best that he stays here where we can re-assess is medication...and give him the support he needs"

Aaron swept a hand through his locks, " I can't believe I'm hearing this...I knew I shouldn't kept me mouth shut"

Jerry shot him a glare, " Are YOU not listening? Haven't you heard a word she's said...Jackson NEEDS support"

Aaron was raising his voice and pointing his finger, " And YOU THINK we aren't enough...I'M NOT ENOUGH..." he shook his head putting his back to him, " I KNEW YOU WOULD TAKE OVER" he hissed.

Jerry swallowed down and put his hand over Aaron's shoulder, " Aaron...YOU have to face it...clinging on to a motorway bridge is NOT normal behaviour...and YOU KNOW it's NOT just that..."

Aaron was starting to get worked up and upset, "He's being sectioned isn't he?"

Dr. Roberts stepped forward, " It's best that it is HIS decision..."

Aaron pulled her an 'as if' look, " YOU think he's gonna go along with that, do yah!"

"That's WHY he'll need to be persuaded...", Roberts remedied.

Aaron looked at her; then to Jerry; then back at her, " ME? YOU WANT ME TO DO IT...MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY IN ALL THIS!"

Jerry rolled his eyes at him, " NO! But he'll listen to you"

Aaron swallowed down, then looked back to the doc, " How long? How long is he gonna be stuck in here if I AGREE to it"

Dr Roberts leafed through the notes as she replied; "A week or two maybe...we just have to see how it goes...if we can get his medication right and we're happy that he's safe with himself...then the sooner he'll be out"

"Can I see him...visit him...IF he stays in here?"

She nodded.

Jerry came to stand next to him, " You can do this...it's for the BEST...and YOU know it is"

Aaron took in a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay okay...lets just get this done..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson looked up from where he sat when the door opened, and Aaron stepped in. Aaron glanced at the two medical staff members present, "...can you give us a minute"

The male and female medics left them alone, but it was clear that they were only just outside.

Jackson stood and smiled at Aaron, " you better be here to take me home; THEM LOT want to keep me here"

Aaron swallowed down. He felt really uncomfortable, " errrr...well..."

Jackson screwed his face up, then slapped his forehead as if he was coming to realise something, " Ohhhhh I GET IT! They called you didn't they? They want YOU to talk me into stopping here, but we both know I'm not!"

Aaron couldn't face him, he felt ashamed, like he had betrayed him, "Jackson, I'm sorry...but maybe they're right...maybe you just need a couple of days in here..."

Jackson looked at Aaron like he was something he had stepped in, " Are you thick or what? A COUPLE OF DAYS! MORE LIKE A COUPLE OF YEARS...once i'm in here...that's it...byebye world it were nice knowing yah!"

Aaron shook his head, " No it's NOT like that! They just need some time to sort your meds out, that's all"

Jackson was shaking his head back a t him, the nasty smile never leaving his face, "THAT'S what they say! THEY'LL SAY ANYTHING TO KEEP ME HERE; YOU ARE SUCH A MUG..."

Aaron managed to put up a fight, " NO! I THINK IT'S BEST, DO YOU HERE ME? SO DOES YOUR DAD AND EVERYONE..."

Jackson sat back down not quite believing what he was hearing, " Oh that'll be right...another one who thinks I'm mad...I BET he's just loving this...HIS GAY SON LOCKED UP AND OUT OF SIGHT! AND NOT TAINTING HIS PERFECT LITTLE LIFE!" he spat.

Aaron felt like crying. He hated this.

"Jackson...please...if you don't do it for me...If you don't do it for your dad, then..DO IT FOR JACK..."

Jackson's eyes snapped up to him at his son's mention, "...is THAT what you got as a trump card...just bring up Jack and he'll stay put...is that it?"

Aaron went to protest.

"JUST GO AWAY" dismissed Jackson with a wave of his hand, " I'M sick of the sight of yah"

Aaron was shaking, " You don't mean that"

Jackson's nasty smile was back, " Oh I THINK I do! So just shut the door on your way out, will you, and tell the loonybin police to come back in, and lock me up! Tell them I'll sign my life away along the dotted line!"

Aaron swallowed down and moved towards the door, he turned back to him, " Jackson, i'm sorry..."

Jackson raised his voice at him, " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT...AND DON'T BOTHER COMING TO VISIT ME, BECAUSE I'D RATHER STICK PINS IN ME EYES!"

Aaron, nearly in tears, hurried off.

In the corridor, Aaron was adament about leaving, " HE'S STAYING...I'm outta here!"

Jerry was in mid-flow with sorting out paperwork with , " Aaron!"

smiled, "go after him, I think we are done here..."

Jerry gave her a nod as he went to go after Aaron, " I'll be in touch..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Aaron was puffing like mad on a cigarette. In fact Jerry joined him.

"Look lad...it's for the best this..."

Aaron leaned on the wall, "you think so, do yah? So why am I feel like crap then? Why do I feel like that he hates me, because he more or less said so back in there!"

Jerry exhaled, " Oh, I wouldn't take any notice son, not in the mindframe he's in..."

Aaron screwed his face up, "what? Because he's lost his head"

Jerry nodded, " Yeah, if you like...and YOU know just as much I do that he's not right in the head...and today just prooves that...it's not normal"

Aaron had to agree, although he was reluctant too.

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?"

Jerry responded with a thin smile, "Yeah...Just as soon as he's on the right Meds and sees that councellor...he'll be out of there, you'll see"

"I hope so...because I hate this...I hate leaving him here...it's just not right"

"It's right for him" told Jerry meaning it. He stubbed out his ciggy and pulled out his car keys, "Come on son...lets get you home"

"Want am I gonna tell Jack?"

Jerry rubbed his cheek and gave him a sad smile, "What you need to..."

Aaron watched Jackson's father head towards the car. For a brief moment, Aaron stared back to the hospital, before shaking his head slowly and followed.

THE END.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**LATE OCTOBER 2015**_

_**ANOTHER SHORT UPDATE...**_

Aaron had his stuff packed. He tossed the holdall onto the floor and checked his phone. Where the hell was Andy and Steve? They were ment to of picked him up 20 minutes ago.

Andy and Steve were mates of his. Well, when he thought about it, they were just regular pool opponets he had either won or lost against over the few months.

Jackson was still in the hospital. He had been for the best part of two and a half weeks now. And in that time he had refused him a visit.

When he turned up at the place, the medics just told him that Jackson didn't want to see him and they had to respect their patients wishes, whoever the person was.

Aaron was angry of course, but when he realised that Jerry had been refused too, then that was a slight reasurance that it wasn't JUST him.

The door rapped and he immediately called out, " It's open"

Looking up, he sighed when he saw Paddy step into the lounge, " Pads? What do YOU want, I'm flying out to Ibiza remember"

Paddy shook his head and perched on the arm of the chair, " Yeah you said yesterday, but Aaron...IS THIS WISE? Are you just doing this because Jackson won't see you"

Aaron glared at him, like he had said the worse thing ever, " You what? YOU think I'm doing this just to spite Jackson, do yah?"

Paddy raised his eyebrowes, " It DID sort of spring to mind, yeah" he admitted awkwardly.

Aaron stared at him, " Well I'm not...Andy and Steve are getting wed and well...I did say I'd go...there's a whole group of us AND the flight was next to nothing..."

He refused to look at the red reminders of the gas and electric bills on the side.

Paddy frowned, " It's NOT just Jackson is it? It's your mum as well..."

Aaron shot a finger his way, " Don't you DARE go on about how i'm treating that cow...SHE KNOWS WHERE SHE STANDS WITH ME..."

Paddy shook his head, his hands in a bit of a flap, " Well...yes...she does, but...she misses you, doesn't she...she was only saying yesterday that..."

Aaron was trying to call Steve again, but then gave up and shot a glare Paddy's way again, "PADDY! I DON'T GIVE A STUFF...YOU DO KNOW WHAT SHES UP TO, RIGHT? YOU DO KNOW SHES BACK WITH FRANK!"

Paddy nodded, " Yeah, she did mention that...and he's not called Frank, he's..."

"OH NOT YOU TOO! ARE YOU REALLY ALL THAT GULLIBLE! HE SAYS SORRY, MOUNTS THE GROUND OF AN APPEAL AND EVERTBODY IS FALLING AT THE SCUMBAGS FEET! CHEERS PADDY! CHEERS FOR THE SUPPORT!" he spat in viciously, as he pocketed his Passport and euros.

Paddy heard the honking of a horn, and then Aaron's phone was ringing like mad, the lad picked it up, picked up his holdall and ushered Paddy out with him, " Yeah, just ON me way out..."

Paddy watched as Aaron locked up the place, " Aaron...lets not leave it like this, please..."

Aaron turned around and screwed his face up at him, " You really think I'm gonna go forgiving you now? At this very minute...you should know ME by now...or just maybe...", he leaned right into Paddy's face, "...JUST MAYBE YOU ARE SO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN PERFECT LITTLE LIFE WITH RHONA AND LEO, YOU DON'T KNOW ME NO MORE...SEE YAH PADS..."

And with that said, he left Paddy standing on the doorstep and jumped into the back of the waiting Aldi. It reversed out of the drive and screached off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Airport, Aaron checked in and went through to the departures lounge with his group of mates.

He had his holdall over his shoulder and tried to join in with the banter.

Tony turned to him, " Are you still thinking about Jackson?"

Aaron nodded, " yeah I am...but I'm not gonna feel guilty...I want a good time and...ohhh you're joking aren't yah?" he gasped, eyes fixed right ahead of him.

Tony turned and laughed, " Yeah...Andy sorta invited Haddly along...and HE is going out with Lee..."

Aaron had his tongue to the side of his mouth, " Yeah I can SEE that"

Lee and Haddly came over with their flight bags across the chests, " Alright lads..."

Aaron shook his head and looked at Lee, " Didn't know you were coming along?"

Lee shrugged dismissively, " Nor me..."

Haddly frowned, then realised something, " OHHHHH right...this is Aaron, is it?"

Aaron looked at Haddly like he was a bit of dogshit he had scraped off his shoe, " YEAH! What of it?"

Tony stood deliberately in between them, " Hey come on lads, it's Andy and Steves stag weekend...lets not spoil things for them, eh?"

Aaron shook his head and walked off towards 'Boots'. Lee turned to Haddly, "He'll come round...his otherhalfs gone spasso...jumped off a bridge or sommit...they've locked him away...so, he's gonna be abit touchy anyway, int he?"

Tony had to laugh at that, " Touchy...Aaron's AWAYS touchy! When is he not? And Jackson would be the first man to say it...just stay well clear of eachother and things will be fine...", Haddly and Lee went off into the direction of the dutyfree, "...hopely" he finished when they were out of earshot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the plane Aaron sat back in his seat and looked out the window, it was dark out and he could see Lee and Haddly having a right old laugh in the reflect.

He turned his head and looked at Simon beside him, " Got any gum left? My ears are killing me"

Simon handed him stick of gum, " So...you didn't say...where's that kid of yours this weekend?"

Aaron popped the gum into his mouth and shrugged at him, " he's not my kid, he's Jackson's...AND he's with his Mum"

"That'll be nice...does he...you know..." Simon trailed off.

Aaron frowned at him, " Know what? Oh I get it...does he know that his dad's off his trolley...no he doesn't actually...he thinks he's away working"

Lee and Haddly were laughing again, Aaron glared their way, then shook his head like it was really bugging him.

Simon glanced over at them briefly and turned back to Aaron, "Haddly's really lucky...after all that crap he had, at being smashed up by that tosser of an Ex of his...he's fallen on his feet"

Aaron had to admit something outloud, " Lee's a nice guy...Maybe it's HIM who's fallen on his feet...after the way I treated him"

Simon remembered, " Oh yeah...I keep forgetting that you and him have a history..."

Aaron stared back to the window and watched Lee again in the reflection...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clubs opened till morning, and after arriving at the hotel where they were staying, most of the lads wanted to start as they went on.

Aaron was pretty much wacked. Why on earth had he agreed to come. Was it in spite of being shunned by Jackson, or because he just wanted to get away from Mum and the village?

Stress Stress Stress. That was his life at the moment, and he was pretty much fed up to the back teeth with it.

So what if he spent the weekend away clubbing?. It wasn't JUST clubbing, there was a reason for it, it was Steve and Andy's stag weekend, even though he didn't know them THAT well.

Aaron sat on the bed and stared at the simple painting on the wall, then to the chair before finishing onto the shutters. It was hot in here. Stuffy. He wasn't going to sleep much, that's for sure.

The door rapped and he went and pulled it open. Tony was stood there with Simon and Carter, "Come on Aaz, we all heading down to Prestos in the town..."

Aaron yawned.

"You're joking, aren't yah!" Simon cried.

Aaron quickly shook his head, "Nah, it's JUST the flight, that's all...you know jetlag..." he pulled a face knowing he had said something daft,"...I'm just on me way, let me just grab some shorts and a shirt yeah..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club music was loud and Aaron was on the beers. Being drunk and lost in the music suited him down to the ground. It made him forget about his problems, if only for a few hours or so.

Maybe he should've paid the leccie bill...and the gas...too late now, the money went on the flights...he decided to push all that to the back of his mind.

Simon and Carter were dancing like prats. They did it had Woodies back at home. They would always try to get him to dance, but he always told them straight.

The DJ set played. The music went on and the crowds cheered. Aaron was getting all hot and sweaty. It was hard to think that only a few hours ago he was sitting on the plane.

The strobe lights were flashing, green red...making him squint, and folk kept smacking into him, making him abit narked.

He turned to see Blokes on Blokes snogging eachothers faces off. Skins, punks, Omos, young, over the hill, everything and everyone was here it seemed like.

He turned to see Tony was shirtless and some dodgy looking 'crew cut' was lapping up his nipples.

Aaron suddenly felt nausiness. He dumped his beer and put his hand over his mouth and hurried out and was sick on the street.

Too much beer in one go.

Andy and then at his side, " Hey mate, what's happened to you?"

Aaron was conscious of sick breath, so he kept his distance, "nowt wrong mate, just it's been a long day, that's all...up early the flight, and now this...I'll be fine in a bit, you'll see"

Andy put a hand on his shoulder, "Just as long as you are..."

Aaron cleared his throat, "Thanks for inviting me...I know you don't know me that much..."

"Tony does, and he says you're an okay guy - so why not!"

Steve was then dragging his man away. Aaron half smiled at them, then deciding not to go back in, he headed to the beach.

The beach was quiet. It was dark out to sea, and he heard the waves roll onto the beach.

He sat down onto the sand and pulled out his mobile.

He scrolled down to Jackson's number, but realised Jackson didn't have a phone at the minute, because he had dropped it the last time he had spoken to him on it.

He laid back and closed his eyes. Flipping heck, he was dog tired. An image came to mind of him and Jackson sleeping on Blackpool beach sometime ago.

A silent image of him and Jackson. The builder planting a soft kiss over his mouth.

Aaron sobbed and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He wanted his man back, the one who used to tell him what to do and order him around...decide everything, the one with all the ideas...the bread winner, a know'all who always thinks he knows best.

Where was he now.

_It's funny how rolesand situations reverse..._

THE END


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**LATE OCTOBER 2015**_

"...and then the doc said, that Jackson said, he'd see me"

Aaron was plastering Joe's living room wall. He stood there in his white overalls with a trawl dripping with wet plaster in his hand.

Joe shook his head, "Hallo-flaming-lieuyah...maybe now, this means he's getting better"

Aaron took a sip of luke warm tea Joe had made him earlier, "I hope so...but I can't get my hopes up too much...you know, just in case"

Joe shrugged, "look, I bet they've sorted out his meds...he's back to acting normal, and wants to come home"

"Normal?" Aaron muttered.

Joe nodded, " I know, I hate that word too"

Aaron swallowed, "will YOU see him? You know, just in case he changes his mind...you'll still be his mate, right?"

Joe looked at him, " Course..."

Aaron cleared his throat, " It's just that you've been hanging around Kurt lately, you know that Jackson can't stick him..."

Joe went on the defensive, "Says YOU who buggered off to Ibiza for the weekend!"

"I thought about him ALL the time, actually!"

Joe nodded, feeling bad, "Yeah...I know must of"

Aaron put his mug down onto the mantel piece and nodded towards the wall, "Best get this finished, otherwise i'll be here all day"

Joe smiled at him, eyeing up Aaron's backside, "I don't mind, I quite like the view"

Aaron smirked and went to crack on, as he started to mix up more of the plaster, he turned, "You could should come too... if you want...Jackson'll love to see yah"

Joe shook his head and started to faff about with his works satchell, and then went to the tank to feed the tropical fish, "I've got all this do do mate, but give him my love..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron clasped his hand around the polycarton as he looked at Jackson sitting in the chair.

"I'm glad you've let me see yah...It's about flaming time"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders,in his figure tight Tshirt, " I thought I might...then again I'll probably change my mind tomorrow"

Huddling his neck into his hoodie, Aaron swallowed a mouthful of coffee, it was bitter.

"So how are you doing...I thought by now they'd have you sorted be now, if i'm honest"

Jackson sighed at him, then leaned forward, " It's not that easy...sometimes I think that they are over doing the drugs on me...which wouldn't be a bad thing...because only last night I was figuring away out of here and on to the roof", he admitted.

Aaron swallowed down again as he slowly sat down, "Don't say that..."

Jackson looked at him very seriously, " Aaron, I'm JUST being honest with yah! I'm not telling you anything more than I'm telling these in here...the meds are NOT working!"

Aaron felt his heart beat race. Three days ago he had returned from Ibiza. Three days ago, he thought he was going to fly home and find out that Jackson was ready to come home.

It was not to be.

Aaron tried to think ahead as he spoke, " Maybe it's not just the meds you need, maybe it's more than that...maybe you just need to be with me somewhere..."

Jackson frowned at him.

Aaron went on, " I know what you're thinking...but...I think it'll work, we could go somewhere like Blackpool or Whitby...someplace where we can just be on our own, like"

Jackson looked like he was considering it, then he suddenly grinned at him, " What about beachy head"

Aaron shook his head, " That's not funny" he said, remembering how he felt when he thought Jackson might of jumped off the cliff.

Jackson shook his head and leaned back in the chair, " Ohhh come on Aaron! As if i'm gonna go jumping off...I couldn't last time"

Aaron gritted his teeth, " WE ARE NOT GOING TO BEACHY HEAD..END OF"

Jackson shrugged the thought off, " You can't blame me for trying"

Aaron was shaking his head, he was losing it now, "Alright then...lets go to Beachy head then...then I can shove you off the cliftop myself, can't I...make SURE you do the job right"

Jackson looked at him and sniffed, "sounds good to me...van outside is it?"

Aaron was close to tears, " WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I THOUGHT THEY WERE MENT TO BE MAKING YOU BETTER, BUT YOU'RE NOT...YOU ARE JUST THE SAME"

Jackson sighed at him, " If you are gonna get all upset, then you should go...WHY do you think I never let you see me, eh? Because of this!" he told waving a hand out at him.

Aaron swallowed down, he calmed himself, " I just want you well, Jackson...I want you back..."

Jackson looked up at the clock, " You best go"

Aaron stood up and crushed the polycarton in his grip, then screwed his face up and sobbed.

Jackson sat there looking at him, then, getting up, he went over and placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder, " Don't be soft...it's not you"

The builder then walked off and closed the door behind him.

Aaron was breathing hard now, he felt the anger in him, " fucking selfish cunt" he hissed.

"I know I am"

Aaron rubbed the tears out of his eyes and saw Jackson standing there with a hanky, "I blew me nose on it earlier, there's only abit of snot"

"Just as long as it IS snot" Aaron managed to say. His face was red.

Jackson held his arms apart, and Aaron came and buried his head in Jackson's chest, "Aaron...you MUST know there's not a quickfit solution to all this...they told me I can stay on here for a couple more weeks...and I am...because at least in here, I'm safe"

Aaron shook his head in Jackson's chest.

"and when I'm safe, I can't do anything to hurt meself...do you get what I am saying, mate, because I hope you do, because I don't want you to put up with this...it's too much..."

Aaron pulled away and looked at him, eyes stinging because of the tears, "but there's your dad and that...we could ALL look after you"

Jackson was already shaking his head at him, " Not all the time you can't...what are you gonna do, lock me in some room...make me take me meds...Aaron, sometimes I scare myself of what I can get up to...I've done it in here...I'd give you the slip at some point, and I think you know that"

"How long then? How long are you gonna stay in here"

Jackson looked lost for answers, " I don't know...when I'm ready, I suppose, and don't be asking me when that will be, because I have no idea when that will be mate..."

"Can I come back? Please don't shun me no more, Jackson...I can't bare it"

Jackson nodded and smiled at him, " Ok...but JUST once a week...It kills me seeing you too, you know"

Aaron nodded.

Jackson swallowed, looking at him all serious, "You know that I don't always say it, but I love you...I know that I hide behind sarcasm and wit alot of the time, but...please don't give up on me...because I never gave up on you when you needed me...even though sometimes it looked like it...but you were always in here...", his hand clutched his chest where his heart was beating.

"I'll never give up on you...and you know that...you must know I'd forgive you for everything and anything...

"me'n all"

Aaron bit his lip and looked at the floor, Jackson moved closer and held out his hand and lifted Aaron's chin, then he gently kissed him on the lips and turned, nodding his brown eyes to the door, "I'm gonna go mate, it's Shepherds pie tonight", and Aaron knew that Jackson was going off to cry too.

Aaron nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron sat in the van. It was dark. He let himself have a little drizzle to get it out of his system. Sighing and sniffing back the tears, he reached over and switched the stereo on. Radio one. Nice noisy tunes, just what he needed to stop thinking so much. Putting the gears into first, he turned the wheel and set off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**was he worth all this?**_

_**could he cope anymore?**_

_**what he'd give for, just to have a normal relationship with a normal person.**_

_**But Jackson WAS a normal person.**_

_**In Ibiza he had snogged another lad. Tyler is name was, but it was ONLY a snog, and he was drunk because he just wanted to be with Jackson, and in a way, Tyler looked abit like Jackson.**_

_**He didn't feel guilty, because he genuinely knew the snog ment nothing, and that's when you know where you are, and who you want to be with.**_

_**Frustration was the big part.**_

_**But how frustrated was Jackson when he (Aaron) was in a coma after the accident. How frustrated was Jackson when he woke up and lost half his life, a life he STILL didn't have 100 percent of.**_

_**Mum never had time for Jackson. Said he was useless.**_

_**Just like how he was feeling now.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron stood on the piece of land where his car at crashed that night and put his hands into his hoodie pockets. Jackson overcome all his frustrations. Even loved an Aaron that wasn't 'his' Aaron. He struggled with it, but in the end after fighting his feelings, he stayed with him.

Even after when he pushed him away.

He was going to stand by his man. Fuck Mum, Fuck Paddy. If they didn't want to support him, then so be it.

If Paddy was still to wrapped up in his own little life to worry about him...so be it.

If Mum wanted to get back with scumbag...so be it...she's on her own.

He turned around to look at his and Jackson's house. No lights on due to the fact they had been cut off.

He crossed the road and hurried inside.

He sat in the darkness of the living room.

And did what he did everynight since being back from Ibiza. Sat and think...

His mobile then sung out, answering it he smiled, " hey Joe...yeah, he's...well...he's alright...yeah yeah, I'm just abit down to be honest, you know, after coming away from him...go for a beer? Yeah I'd like that...", he looked at the ghostly form of the TV in the darkness, "...it's not as if there's anything on the telly...nice one...see you in a bit, mate"

He got up, and went upstairs to get changed. A beer was just what he needed...and maybe have a kebab on the way home if he could afford it, or, with a bit of luck, Joe'll treat him just because he was his best mates boyfriend...

Sod Mum and Paddy...at least Joe was there for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**EARLY NOVEMBER 2015**_

THANKS TO THOSE WHO ENJOY-PISS OFF TO THE REST.

"He just has good days and bad days I think...last week were a good day...he talked and he smiled and he laughed...today he was...", Aaron couldn't find the words.

Joe sat in the armchair with a bottle of ale in his hand, he shrugged, "but at least he DOES have good days..it's a pointer in the right direction, int it?"

Aaron nodded and reached for his beer on the coffee table, "Yeah...I suppose...it's just sometimes...", he sighed and sat back, "...sometimes it's really hard...sometimes I want to rip his head off"

Joe laughed out loud, "well, with Jackson, sometimes you could do that at the best of times!"

Aaron laughed back. It was so nice to talk to someone who knew Jackson as much as he did, more even. Joe and Jackson went back years.

Aaron nodded at the wall above the mantel, "that walls come up a treat...I did a good job"

Joe agreed, "yeah you did...Jackson's a good teacher"

Aaron smirked, " I taught meself actually"

Joe stood up and went to feed the tropical fish, as he sprinkled the fishfood into the tank, he turned, "So...got any plans tonight...I really enjoyed our night out last week"

Aaron frowned at him, " really"

Joe shook his head, and tried to sound surprized by that fact himself, "Yeah...I found it abit wierd too"

Aaron finished off his beer and stood up, " I guess I can be persuaded to go out with you again, but this time...I can buy the kebabs"

Joe was already heading into the hall to fetch his jacket, "Nice one...I'll hold you to that"

Aaron laughed and went to switch off the lamp, there was a picture of Joe and Jackson on the side, he smiled at it and switched the light off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe was a prat. He was a prat because he was dancing with Simon and Carter. Nice couple, but they were abit clingy, he found that out in Ibiza when they followed him into clubs and kept calling around his room.

So he sat up at the bar, swinging on his stool, and clutching his bottle of ale. Some lad then knocked him making him spill some of his beer.

"Watch out you clumsy clown!" Aaron scathed.

The lad turned, he didn't know his name, but he knew that Jackson used to hang around with him a few years back, Dominic could've of been his name.

"Alright Aaron...how's Jackson...last I heard he was in the nuthouse...must be all those years of being with you" he laughed in jest.

Aaron glared at him, " You what...", he jumped off the barstool and faced up to him, " Come on then...SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Dominic held his hands out in defense, "Hey! I was only messing with yah, lad!"

"Yeah? It didn't sound like it, pal!"

Joe was then in between them, "Hey lads cool it yeah, last thing we need is a punch up in here"

Dominic looked at him, "I don't want one full stop, try telling HIM that", he said pointing accusingly at Aaron.

Aaron pulled a face and thumbed towards the exit, " DO ONE TOSSER!"

Joe watched Dominic shake his head and went off into the opposite direction, Aaron watched him go, and by the look in his eyes he wanted to rip the blokes head off.

"Come on Aaron, he's not worth it mate"

"Some mate him! Did you HEAR what he said, just now!"

Joe shrugged, " I can imagine...but to be fair, he never liked you so he was bound to wind you up about Jacko, wasn't he"

Simon was then standing with them, "Is everything ok?"

Aaron forced on a smile, "Yeah...do one"

Simon scowled and walked off, knowing he wasn't wanted at that moment. Joe turned, "Do you want another drink? My shout"

Aaron bit his bottom lip, " I shouldn't...I've got that job on tomorrow..."

Joe nodded to the exit, "You know what I fancy..."

Aaron looked at him and frowned, "What?"

Joe smiled at him and rubbed his stomach, " A curry...MY shout"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron loved his curry. Chicken Madras was the flavour for tonight. Joe watched him with a grin as the younger lad shovelled another spoonful into his mouth.

"Blimey...it's like you haven't eaten for a week!"

Aaron washed the mouthful down with his beer, " You'd be surprized, moneys abit tight at the minute"

Joe frowned, " Oh? But I thought you and Jackson were building the business back up"

"We are...but since he's been locked up, I've had to turn work down because I can't do the big jobs...I do all the poxy small ones that don't pay much"

Joe laughed, " Like dealing with the damp, and replastering on my living room wall"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes as he spooned another load into his mouth, he then ripped a piece of Nam bread off and started to dip it into the sauce around his plate.

"What about your Mum, can't she lend a hand?", but Joe soon could tell by the scowl on Aaron's face that he shouldn't have said that.

"You joking, aren't yah? I'd rather starve and ask HER anything, besides, she's spending all her money on scumbags poxy appeal"

"What about..."

"Paddy? He's got his own family to support...I'm not apart of that anymore, not since Rhona and Leo came along", he told alittle sombre.

Joe took a break from his meal and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Look...have you NOT got that power back on...I can always..."

Aaron shot him a glare, " I CAN LOOK AFTER MERSELF!"

"But Jackson would want me to look out for yah...he wouldn't want you to be sitting there in that house all cold and alone"

Aaron pulled a face at him, " You're talking like he's dead or sommit! I'll be fine! Just leave it"

Joe reluctantly nodded.

Aaron changed the subject, "...anyway...at least with him being IN THERE, Jackson can't go to this poxy wedding of Craig's"

Joe took a sip of his ale, "yeah...I suppose he can't...pity that, I think Jackson wanted to show him that you two were still solid"

Aaron looked up somewhat surprized, "Is that what he said?"

"Yeah...you know, with all what he did and lied about, he just wanted to show him that what he did, hasn't changed things, that's all"

Aaron had cleared his plate and was smoothing his finger along the rim of the plate and licking the remains of curry off himself.

"Don't care...Craig's a pratt, hell would have to freeze over before I see THAT wanker again"

Joe turned towards the counter and nodded to the waiter, "Can we have the bill please"

Aaron was pulling out his wallet, "I'll get mine"

Joe tapped him on the hand, " NO...I said I'd get it, so PUT it away"

Aaron was about to have a go...but relently because he knew he wouldn't win...COULDN'T WIN...because he was skint. There was nothing inside his wallet but till receipts.

"Alright...but NEXT time it's my shout"

Joe laughed as he handed over his credit card to the waiter with the machine, "ohhhh, there's gonna be a next time is there?" he teased.

Aaron went all bashful, and watched him key in his PIN, once paid, they both grabbed their jackets and were off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold out. Ice was forming on the cars.

"You know what, I think you should come back to mine tonight...without the heating on, you are gonna SO freeze tonight", Joe told him as they walked up the high street.

Aaron dug his hands into his pockets, "I'm alright...I've got plenty of covers and that..."

"So what are you gonna do when Jack comes to stay...he can't stay in a freezing cold house Aaron" Joe told.

"I KNOW THAT! I'll have the leccy back on by then"

They stood on the curb and crossed the road, Aaron changed the subject" It's a shame things never worked out between you and Jason, he was a right div to dump you", Aaron said.

Joe sighed, "Yeah well...it was just us...London and that...things change...you start to look at folk...differently...", he tried to explain, glancing briefly at him.

"I'll never look at Jackson differently...Jackson's just Jackson"

Joe smirked, " Simple little mind you have"

Aaron frowned as they crossed at the traffic lights to the taxi rank, "Are you calling me thick? I'm no Sam"

Joe laughed as he try to explain, " No...I'm not...it's just it's sweet to hear, that's all"

"Says the person who always used to warn him off me when we first met"

Joe sat on the bench at the rank, " That was a long time ago...AND you were abit of a thug back then, weren't yah, not Jackson's type at all...but now..."

Aaron sat beside him and turned, " and now what?"

Joe faced ahead like he was beginning to change the subject, "and now nothing...YOU'VE matured...grown up...you've grown on me"

Aaron looked at him then smirked and saw the cab pull up onto the curb.

Joe jumped into the back of the cab and Aaron climbed in after him, " 53 North Hotten way please mate"

"But that's YOUR place!" whinged Aaron, "I said..."

Joe slapped a hand down onto Aaron's knee, " MY SOFA...that's where you'll stopping tonight, I insist...have ago at me all you like sunshine, but I'm doing what, well what Jackson would want"

Aaron gave in, and within seconds they were on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XX


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Just a little update...

_**SOME TIME AGO...**_

_**Jackson opened his eyes and sat up. He had kipped the night on Joe's sofa. Joe was then standing there with a mug of tea, "Finally awake, I see"**_

_**"Yeah...me heads banging!" the builder complained wearing nowt but a pair of mickey mouse boxer shorts.**_

_**Joe laughed, "I'm not surprized with the mount you sank last night...I called Aaron, said you were...well"**_

_**Jackson scowled at him, " He's gonna flaming kill me! I were ment to me taking him for a drive out today..."**_

_**Joe sat in the armchair, " I don't think so..you're not legal at the minute...the beer fumes would kill a copper at a hundred paces..."**_

_**"Haha you SO funny"**_

_**Joe shrugged, "well...If Aaron wants to still go out, I can always take him...make a day of it"**_

_**Jackson frowned at him, "You? When have you EVER had a good thing to say about him...more life at the bottom of a pond was the last thing you said about him"**_

_**Joe smirked, " Oh come on mate, it's just abit of friendly banter...ACTUALLY...in a certain light, Aaron's quite cute"**_

_**Jackson blew out a laugh, " Steady"**_

_**Joe finished his brew and stood, " Oh I'm only messing with yah...AS IF I'll have a crack at Aaron"**_

_**Jackson looked at at him, grinning through his teeth, "Well...if you DID have a crack at him then I'd have to seriously deck you into next week, wouldn't I!"**_

_**Joe laughed out loud, then nodded to the kitchen, " I'll get you the paracetimol..."**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**EARLY NOVEMBER 2015**_

Joe pushed the door with his foot and entered his living room, with the tray of tea and toast in his grasp.

The curtains were still drawn with the late morning sun trying to seep through. And, on the sofa, was the shape of Aaron lying on his back hundled in the floral duvet.

Joe smiled to himself and placed the tray onto the coffee table, then went to the curtains and pulled one of them open to let some light in.

He glanced out of the window, then turned his head to see Aaron hadn't stirred. The soft rays of sunlight were lighting up the lads face.

Aaron looked sweet as he slept.

He went over and looked at him, then touched his arm softly, "Aaron..."

Aaron stirred, but didn't open his eyes.

Joe rubbed the lads arm, " Aaron...wake up mate...it's past 10"

Aaron opened his blue eyes bolt wide. At first it looked like he was trying to remember something, then it seemed he did, because he sat up straight and shook his fuzzy head, "Flaming heck! Mrs Lockworths gonna flipping do me! I was ment to be round there fixing her guttering"

Joe felt bad, "Sorry mate...I was ment to wake you earlier, but I slept in meself"

Aaron sighed, but didn't look too bothered, "Ohhhh...SHE wanted Jackson to do it anyway...HE always does her jobs. She loves to make him a nice strong brew and bake a lemon drizzle cake for him"

Joe laughed, "What is it with HIM and the little old ladies, they always seem to fall at his feet"

Aaron nodded to the tray on the coffee table, he had only just clocked it, "Did you make this for me?"

Joe looked a tad embarrassed, " Errrrr...yeah...sorry, I burnt the toast...but I scraped most of it off"

Aaron was crunching into the toast, " I love burnt toast me!"

Joe was dressed in a pair of trakkies and wore his shirt undone, he realised his state of undress and of Aaron, who was topless, "Errrrr" he thumbed into the direction of the hallway, "I'm gonna get washed...enjoy your breakfast"

Joe went into the hallway and leaned against the wall, jesus, things were stirring in his loins...this was BAD...this was VERY BAD.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron went home and had a shower. The water was ice cold, but sometimes he liked that.

There was a rap at the door as he came downstairs, he immediately pulled the door open to see Paddy standing there.

"Pads? What is it?"

Paddy pushed his way in with his hands to his face, "I tried to call you last night, didn't you get any of my texts"

Aaron shook his head, "Nah I was pretty much out of it..."

Paddy looked worried, "Rhona and Leo were in an accident last night and I've been up at the hospital all night!"

Aaron was rocked by this news,"Oh Pads...are they allright? Is Leo alright?"

Paddy nodded, " Yeah...they BOTH are...it was just I needed you last night, that's all"

Aaron felt a prang of guilt inside him...there was him having a nice time at a club and in the curry house with Joe, and Paddy was going through all this.

Aaron looked up, "are you going there now? I can come with you if you like"

Paddy sat down, " I've just come back from there mate...stick the kettle on will yah, I'm really parched"

Aaron bit his lip...there was no way that kettle could go on, not without power anyway, so Aaron snatched up his jacket that was hanging over the bannister post, "Sod that...lets get to the cafe...you can tell me what you know about the accident"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the cafe, Paddy was on the phone, he was laughing and was alot happier, "Okay, we'll be round to come collect you later...love you...bye"

Aaron sat opposite him and raised his eyebrowes, " So? I take it they are letting them come home"

Paddy looked all pleased with himself, "Yeah...what a relief, eh? I thought i might have to starve tonight" he teased.

Aaron smirked, "Well...if you want me to come with you to...", Paddy leaned forward, "Aaron...thanks...you know for letting me go on at yah...it was just that..."

"You were worried...Yeah I know"

Paddy smiled.

Aaron stood up and made his excuses, " Oh shit Paddy, I've forgotten me wallet...it's in me other jacket"

Paddy pulled out his wallet, "Don't worry about it, I can get these"

Aaron was relieved, last thing he wanted was to let Paddy see that he was skint.

Aaron turned to go, "Call me if you need me"

Paddy stopped him, "Aaron...is everything allright? I mean I know Jackson's, well...you know...but are YOU coping?"

Aaron shook his head, " Pads...don't worry about me, you just worry about Rhona and Leo...I'll be just fine mate..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron jumped in the van and sped into Hotten to see to Mrs Lockworths guttering. There was nowt to it and he was done in half an hour, and as usual, she was harping on about Jackson and what a wonderful man he was.

Aaron took the money, it wasn't much but at least he could get a takeaway, "cheers...and I promise I'll get Jackson to come and call round soon, bye", he pulled a face and jumped back into the van and went home.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fish and Chips always tasted good when you were half starved. He ate them in the van and had a natter with Jack on the phone as he sucked on the straw to his coke.

"Yeah mate...well, if you're lucky you can come round next weekend...your dad should be back by then...alright mate, be good...see yeah..."

He smirked and ended the call. Blimey, he had to get the power back on before Jack could come round, you couldn't play XBOX with out the leccy on!

His phone jingled and he grabbed it up and saw it was Joe calling.

He put the phone ro his ear, "Yo...I'm skint mate...nah, I was thinking about going to see Jackson actually...you should come...yeah you should...COURSE you wouldn't be in the way, why would yah? Alright mate, i'll pick you up at 4...see yah"

Poor Joe, he really needed to see his best mate, and HE was determined to get that to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

another little update...to avoid confusion; the bits of speech are of the councellor/Jackson during their sessions going through Jackson's mind.

The last bit is a flashback.

_**EARLY NOVEMBER 2015**_

Aaron and Jackson came out of the hospital and headed across to the van that was parked in the visitors carpark.

_**("the problems stem from further back than you realise...maybe since the death of your mother...")**_

Aaron clicked the lock and jumped into the van, Jackson rounded the otherside and sat in the passengers side.

Putting the key into the ignition, Aaron turned to his lover, "So...what's it like to out? Abit scarey you said in there..."

Jackson swallowed and looked ahead, "Yeah"

Aaron dropped his hand over Jackson's knee, "It's gonna be alright mate, you're sorted..."

Jackson managed to face him, his face full of worry, "but what if I'm not...what if I get those thoughts again...at least in there I was safe...", he told nodding towards the hospital.

Aaron breathed out a sigh, " I'll keep you safe! I said so, didn't I...Jackson it's gonna be okay, I promise...just as long as we stick to EVERYTHING they told you...taking your meds on time, seeing that councellor regularly...opening up to her...it's gonna be made, you'll see"

Jackson shook his head and breathed out a nervous chuckle, "ignore me, it's just me being a little worrywart...I'm like that"

"I know"

_**("Depression progresses over a long length of time...sometimes you don't know you have even got, it's just something you hide and find excuses for, before excepting it...")**_

"I thought we'd go to your dads...he wants to see you...OR ACTUALLY...if i'm honest, he wanted to come with me today, but I said he could do one, because I wanted to do the picking up meself..."

Jackson screwed his up as Aaron turned the key and fired up the engine, "Ohhhh, do we have to? I don't think I can stand to listen to his lectures at the minute...can't we just go home"

Aaron reversed out of the parking bay and looked at him, "Well...we can...but...there's no power, I sorta forgot to pay the leccy"

Jackson looked at him like Aaron had lost his brain, "how CAN you forget something like that? I hope Jack's not been round there in the freezing cold, you know how cold and damp that place gets when the heating isn't on"

Aaron waved a hand for him to shut up as they pulled onto the main through road towards the hospitals exit, "Oh shut it will yah...course I haven't had Jack round there, what do you take me for...nah...we just played XBOX round Sarah's instead"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes in surprize, "and SHE was alright about that?"

Aaron chuckled, " She were just dandy about it mate, so...your dads..." he said, trailing off and glancing at him.

Jackson sat back and faced ahead relenting, "if we must"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**("Then there was the death of your new born...that can't of been easy for you...her name was Martha I see...Jackson would you like to talk to me about Martha...?")**_

Jerry and Eileen had tea and cake. Josh was excited about seeing his big brother too. Jackson came up the path and stooped to give the little fella a hug, and then looked up to his dad at stopping in the doorway.

"Alright son, how do you feel lad?"

Jackson shrugged in his grey hoodie, "I don't know if I'm honest...I'm just gonna be taking things as they come I suppose..."

Jerry agreed and went and pulled his oldest son into a cuddle and pat on the back.

"Well done son...I knew you could beat it...made of strong stuff you"

Jackson pulled out of the hug, "Yeah...as people keep telling me..."

Aaron was then at his side, Eileen was peering out the window nearby, "come on you lot come in...the cakes ready to be cut"

_**("How did Martha feel in your arms Jackson...can you remember..."**_

_**Jackson squinted through the tears of pain, " She felt warm...and nice...and there was nothing I could do for her...")**_

Jackson sat in the armchair holding a plate with a slice of cake on it. Aaron looked at him...yet another awkward silence in ther room.

"So...I did Mrs thingys guttering the other day...she were hoping it were gonna be you actually...she was abit miffed when she clocked ME coming out of the van and not YOU"

Jackson managed a half smile, "I bet she did...she always knows I do a good service for her"

Aaron laughed, "I bet SHE wants the servicing by the look of things"

Jerry glared at him, but Jackson laughed, "Oh come off it dad...it's just abit of fun", he then tucked into his cake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**("Spain was a nightmare...I went there to start a new life for meself...and I did...but then things went wrong...there was this lad...Jonjoe his name was...he was a nice lad...used to follow me around everywhere...he was like this little lost puppy who looked up to me...and I became his mentor, you know, with the building and that..."**_

_**"And..."**_

_**"...and, he died...drowned...and that was my fault too")**_

Aaron opened the door to 'Hazels' house' and felt the instant chill. Jackson followed him inside and was immediately holding his hand out to Aaron, "Give us your phone"

Aaron handed it to him and getting out his credit card and snatching up the electric bill from the side, Jackson paid the bill. Simple as that.

After the call, Jackson turned to him shaking his head with a smile, "What would you do with out me, eh?"

Aaron didn't want to think about that. He did everynight, incase Jackson tried to top himself and in his nightmares he always succeeded.

"I never want to BE without you" he whispered staring at him intently.

Jackson came forward and placed both of his hands onto Aaron's shoulders and looked deeply at him, "get this into your head please, I-AM-NOT-GOING-ANYWHERE-"

Aaron managed a smile for him, "good"

"do you believe me?"

"I want to"

Jackson and Aaron's gaze held, and they kissed gently, before the builder pulled away to go and look in the kitchen cupboards for something to eat.

"There's nowt in"

"No...I've been sorta been getting takeouts...when I had the money like...the rest I put in the van as petrol"

"You been on your own then..." Jackson guessed, " what about your Mum and Paddy...didn't they help yah"

Aaron jumped in, " Joe did...Joe's been looking after me...keeping me going, like...offered me his sofa a couple of times"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "Just as long as that's ALL his offered, he's me best mate is Joe...so I suppose I can trust him with yah"

Aaron forced on a big smile, "You can...he just wants you to get well, just like me"

_**THE NIGHT BEFORE:**_

_**The DVD had just finished and Joe went over and switched the TV off.**_

_**"That were a good choice of film, Joe..."**_

_**Joe placed the DVD back into it's box and looked at Aaron lying on rug in his Tshirt and boxers. There was empty beer cans strewn about them both.**_

_**"Well...Jackson always goes on about how you like all them action films...I do too"**_

_**Aaron laughed out loud, "nice one...Jackson just goes along with it, I think...I think he's into romcoms"**_

_**Joe sat down on the rug beside him, "big time...that's the problem when me and him go to the flicks...we stand there and angry a toss about what movie we are gonna see"**_

_**Aaron knew that all too well, " Me in all...he's SUCH a pain when it comes to all that, is Jackson"**_

_**Joe looked at him...Aaron had the cute'est and amazing smile. And he had mentioned that to Jackson a few times.**_

_**The lad was still smiling and looking up to the ceiling because he had had a few beers. So had he.**_

_**He didn't know why, but he suddenly found his lips moving towards Aaron's. But before contact was made, Aaron slid out of the way and shot an awful glare at him, his amazing smile long gone.**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT!"**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Comment if you want to.


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**MID-NOVEMBER 2015**_

THURSDAY NIGHT...

The bath was running and Aaron was having a shave. Jackson came in with a towel around him, "so are you coming in with me then?"

Aaron frowned, "We haven't done that for a long time"

Jackson shrugged, "Yeah I know, that's what I'm saying...do you want to come in with me?"

Aaron smirked, "Alright...have you taken your meds?"

Jackson nodded and turned the taps off and removing the towel he jumped in. Aaron capped the shaving foam and put away the razor and closed up the cabinet. Looking into the nearly steamed up mirror, he saw Jackson looking at him, " Locking away the blades are we?"

"No..."

Jackson smiled, "It's okay...I'm not gonna do anything", the builder tried to reasure.

Aaron nodded as he removed his boxer shorts and climbed into the bath, they sat facing eachother.

"How was it last night? Your night out with Joe"

Jackson shrugged, but it was like he was bothered about something; "it were okay...well...he were abit off actually, I feel like I have to tread on eggshells or sommit"

Aaron frowned, "Why's that? It's YOU whos been inside the nuthouse not him"

Jackson knotted his browe at him, "Nicely put" he said with sarcasm.

Aaron leaned back, " you know what I mean...maybe I should have a word"

Jackson frowned at him, "you? Why you? He's meant to be MY best mate, isn't he? It should be me having it out with him"

Aaron breathed out a nervous laugh, there was no need for that surely, " why do you need to have it out with him? He just found it hard that's all, you know, when you were inside...he was abit upset about it"

Jackson pulled a face, " That's not like Joe at all"

Aaron found the soap, he REALLY wanted to change the subject, " Oh yeah...talking of Joe...HE said that the only reason you wanted to go to scumbag Craigs wedding, is because you wanted him to see we're still solid"

Jackson looked at him like Aaron really shouldn't know that, " Oh yeah? Joe been shooting his mouth off has he, what else as he said..."

Aaron scowled at him, " Can we NOT talk about Joe please...can we just talk about you and me...", he then tried his best with a cute face he knew Jackson could never resist.

And it worked. Bang on cue, Jackson was smiling at him and leaned forward to kiss him, "Did you miss me then? When I was inside...I bet them sheets were crusty"

Aaron scowled, sometimes he could swing for him, but he would never have it any other way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FRIDAY NIGHT...

At Pizza hut in town, Jack stole another piece of the hot'n'spicy off Jackson's plate, the builder watched as the lad shoved it whole in his throat, "Have you been near that dog next door to your Mums"

"No"

"I'm SURE you've got worms"

Aaron laughed as he sucked on the straw to his coke, Jack looked at them both, "So...now dads home from working away, does that mean I can move back to yours...?"

Jackson could see the hopeful look on his son's brown eyes, eyes that were a mirror of his own, "Not yet...as I said to yah, I'm redecorating your bedroom...you said you hated that Tranformers wallpaper"

Aaron glanced up at Jackson, who looked back at him as to say 'come on, help me out here'

So he chipped in, " I'll tell you what pal, next Saturday we'll go down to homebase or sommit and pickout some new wallpaper...only thing is...you have to stop over at your mothers for a little bit longer 'till it's all done"

Jack finished off his coke and looked at his dad, " Can I have my ear pierced?"

Jackson looked at him and pulled a face, " Why do you want your ear pierced for?" Jack shrugged. " Bradley-Ben at school has just had his done...except he has to take it out in class"

Aaron laughed, " I hate pierced ears, me"

Jack rolled his eyes at him, " That's because you are not cool", he turned back to his father, "So? Can I?"

Jackson pursed his lips together and shook his head non committedly, " I'll speak to your mother..."

As they paid up and left the joint, Jack ran ahead towards the parked van. Jackson and Aaron held back, " Is it me, or is he growing up too fast..." concerned Jackson.

"He's 10...but THINKS he's 16...What I can't get me head round is...WHY am I NOT cool!"

Jackson looked at him knowingly with a smile, " You were NEVER cool"

Jack was at the van waiting, and suddenly asked randomly, " Dad, what's a cunt?"

Jackson nearly choked on his tongue, Aaron was smirking, but even after seeing Jackson with his 'help me' face, the lad nodded to the builders son, " I'll let you explain away that one, you've had more of that than me!" he laughed.

Jackson looked down at his son and scratched his head:, " errrrr..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SATURDAY NIGHT...

Woody's nightclub (Formerly Bar West) was packed. There was a drag act on, and it was still going on and on when Aaron left the gents. He hated drag acts, he couldn't stick all that gloss and camp humour.

Jackson was sat up at the bar with his orange juice. He looked at it with a glare and looked at the guy next to him who had just got himself a pint of bitter.

Aaron was suddenly there and slapped the back of the stranger, " Alright Simon mate, you gonna buy me one inall!"

Jackson smirked, " Oh I see...I bet you got my Aaron to buy all the rounds in, when you were in Ibiza having a good time without me!"

Simon laughed at the builder, " You know me too well..."

Jackson winked at him, " I know you VERY well"

Simon paid for his pint and went off to find his other half, Carter. Aaron pulled a face after him, "Tosser!" he hissed.

"Yep...and before you ask, yep I had him too"

Aaron blew out a laugh as he took his pint, "blimey! How many boyfriends have YOU had!"

Jackson grinned at him, " well, what can I say...I kissed a lotta of frogs before I found you..."

Joe was then coming out from the crowd gathered about the stage, watching the drag act. Jackson looked over to him, Aaron turned his head and looked at them both, he pulled a face, " What? So have you too had a fallen out or sommit...?"

Jackson shook his head and faced the bar, "It's nothing, just leave it"

Aaron glanced at him, his pint glass at his lips, "What's he said?"

Jackson frowned and focused on him, "What's that supposed to me?"

Aaron buttoned his mouth and supped his pint. Jackson shook his head and faced front.

Aaron swallowed and turned to him..."Jackson..."

Jackson stopped him with a knowing nod, " I know why you kept stum...and it's really sweet of yah...but you shouldn't be put in that situation"

And then he walked off towards the gents. Aaron made a beeline for Joe and swung him round, "OI! What have you said?!"

Joe frowned at him, "What?"

"You and Jackson...he KNOWS, doesn't he?"

Joe frowned again, he really was lost, " what are YOU going on about!"

Aaron glared at him, " HIM JUST NOW! You and him have had words"

"Yeah...HE KNOWS I didn't go visit him on my own accord at the hospital... you had to talk me into going to see him...THAT'S what he knows..."

Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief.

Joe turned, "Look...I'm NOT gonna say owt...it was ME who tried to kiss YOU...why are YOU feeling bad about it"

"I don't like keeping it from him..."

Joe nodded.

"And if I DO tell him...then it's over between you and him, your friendship...I HATE being in this situation...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO SPOIL THINGS!, I feel like I gave you the wrong signals, but I'm sure I didn't"

He then hurried back to the bar to join Jackson. Joe turned and put his back to them.

It didn't sit right for him too, let alone Aaron...

...maybe, when enough times passed by, and Jackson was over his depression...he could confess all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

_**Another little update...please say if you are getting bored with this...just do it in a nice way! If I DO get anymore aggro when it comes to 'those' reviews; I will be forced to switch off the guest review option, meaning that any genuine reviewers, who are not a members, can't share their thoughts. So think on...**_

MID MOVEMBER 2015 - Simon and Carters house warming.

xx

"You are looking sad again"

Jackson looked up to Aaron from where he sat on the stairs staring at his drink.

"Look, don't worry...I'm not feeling suicidal or owt...I've been taking meds and that...I'm just SICK of the sight of this flaming orange juice, that's all"

The house warming party was going on around them. Simon and Carter's moving in together. Aaron shrugged and nodded towards the kitchen, " Have sommit else then...there was an open bottle of fizzy water on the side just now when I went to get meself this...", he raised his can of beer as he said it.

Jackson frowned at him and looked forlorn at the can and licked his lips, " Are you trying to really piss me off or something? Don't go waving THAT in me face, please!"

Aaron squeezed his backside onto the step beside Jackson and turned to him, " You can have a sip if you what"

Jackson shook his head and faced the other way, " No tar...if I DO that, then I'm gonna be wanting some more, won't I..."

Aaron shrugged realising that if he was in the same situ, he'd be the same "Yeah, there is that...More for me then"

"Oi...can you move your big fat backside, I need to get by"

Aaron was immediately swivalling his head around with a death glare, "fuck off! MOVE, yourself"

It was butch Barry. The one who went around Woodys thinking he was hard as nails, but did anything with anyone.

Riddled with allsorts. A man slag.

Jackson got up and let him by. Barry gave the builder a cheeky smirk and went on his way, Aaron pulled a face after him, " He's a dirty git him! I don't know why you are giving him the eye for"

Jackson pulled an 'as if' face as he sat back down on the step with his drink, "I'm not giving the eye to anyone...!"

Suddenly there was raised voices from upstairs. Even with the music blaring out, it was clear enough to know it was Simon.

Aaron stood up and nodded up to the landing, " What's THAT all about"

Jackson tried to dismiss it, "Don't you be getting involved..."

"FUCK OFF...YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

Aaron was looking up the stairs again. He wanted to go up to see what was going off. Jackson looked up at him, " Aaron...sit down", there was some authority in Jackson's tone of voice, so Aaron obeyed him.

"YOU FUCKING LYING CHEATING SCUMBAG! I KNEW THIS WAS HAPPENING...AND NOW I KNOW!"

Aaron turned as the shouting got louder and before him and Jackson had chance to even shift, Carter was barging himself by, and a shower of clothing was being chucked his way by Simon at the top of the stairs.

Jackson tried to hide his smirk when a pair of bright yellow boxer shorts suddenly landed on top of Aaron's head.

Aaron snatched them and threw them at Carter, " What's going on!" he asked.

Jackson sighed with a hand over his head, "Aaron..." he sighed warily.

"No Jackson, shut up! HE has upset Simon...what have YOU done, pal?"

Carter was grabbing up his stuff and was opening the front door, " Best be asking him up there...see yah"

And the door slammed behind him.

Jackson looked at Aaron, " Aaron...WHY are YOU getting involved...it's THEIR row"

Aaron stood up and handed Jackson his can, " You finish that...I'm gonna see what's going off with Simon..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon was on the bed sobbing his heart out. Aaron stood in the doorway as a girl came out, "I'd stay out of it if I was you...", she said as she parted, " I think he just wants to be left alone"

Aaron ignored the girl and went in, " Hey...what gives? What was all the shouting about...you and Carter had a barney have yah?"

Simon looked up at him, " You COULD say that, yeah...I'm telling you one thing...HE is never coming near ME again, him!"

Aaron was intrigued, "But what's he done? It must be bad if you've gone and kicked him out"

Simon snatched his can of beer that was on the bedside dresser and shook his head, "Yeah it's bad...the worst it can get"

Aaron nodded to the door, " I just wanted to see if you were alright...I'll leave you in peace"

Simon came forward and stopped him, " Do as a favour will yah...kick everybody out, I'm not up to it...I can't show my face"

Aaron screwed his face up, " You what? Party's over? Is this it? You and Carter move in together...something bad happens and it all ends..."

Simon glared at him, " Yeah...when your boyfriend goes and sleeps with your very best mate...there IS no way back, is there"

Aaron gulped, " Is that what he did?"

Simon nodded, " Yep...now, can you see I don't feel like partying...shows over, like it or lump it, i'm past caring"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got home, Jackson hooked up his leather jacket and turned to Aaron, " So what was their row about, you never said"

Aaron pulled a face at him as he kicked off his trainers, " ...you're abit too interested aren't yah, for someone who told me to stay out of it"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, " Just asking"

Aaron sighed, " It was just...well...Carter slept with Simon's best mate", Aaron closely watched the builders reaction.

"You what? Blimey! That's like if Joe went and slept with YOU!"

Aaron nodded.

"No wonder it all kicked off...that's unforgiveable that"

Aaron threw a hand through his hair, " So...if Joe tried anything on me, then you'd be mad at him"

Jackson went into the kitchen and pulled out his box of meds...holding them up to let Aaron SEE that he was taking them...and then nodded, "I'd be MORE than mad mate, believe me"

Aaron watched Jackson take his medication and switched off the light, "Get off to bed, shall we?" he said heading towards the stairs, Aaron smiled and followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In bed, the low light was still on. Jackson was sat up and looking at Aaron, " I'd smack him one if Joe did that to me"

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at him, " But you HATE violence"

Jackson looked pretty much decided, " I'd STILL smack him one"

Aaron swallowed as he lifted his head from the pillow, "yeah...but would you be able to forgive him, like"

Jackson pulled a face and met his gaze, " What part of unforgiveable didn't you quite understand, when I said downstairs..."

Aaron broke the eye contact and looked at the ceiling shadows, "good job he's not tried anything then"

Jackson looked at him like a thought was turning inside his head, then reached for the lamp switch, " Night then"

It was dark.

"Do you want me to wank you off"

"Not just now, maybe tomorrow...it's the meds...they give me irrectile disfunction"

"What's that when it's at home?"

Jackson sighed in the darkness:

"A floppy dick, Aaron..."

XXXXXXXXX

END


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

LATE NOVEMBER 2015-Cold date in Whitby.

"It's fucking freezing!"

Jackson didn't seem to feel the cold at all as he looked across Whitby bay. It had stopped drizzling and the wind had died back abit from blowing an easterly gale, but with his leather jacket done right up to the neck, and a beany hat pulled flat to his head, he felt warm as toast.

"Oh stop your moaning...it's not that cold"

Aaron looked at him. His face partially hidden in the hoodie, "You're joking arn't yah...a nice day out you said...and we GET this"

Jackson shrugged, " Well, I can't control the weather, can I? Anyway, YOU said you wanted to get away from the village and that your mother was doing your head in"

Aaron watched a trawer boat chug it's way in towards the dock, "That's because everytime we turn up at the pub, SHE'S always in our face!"

Jackson glanced at him, "She's trying to make an effort"

Aaron poffhooed that with; " yeah right! She's only doing that, so's she can get us on side in scumbags appeal"

Jackson stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced out to sea again, "it'll come to nothing"

"I hope so"

"It won't...just be patient"

Aaron huddled into himself as it started to lash down again with rain, " Oh sod THIS for a game of soldiers, lets just flaming do it!"

Jackson swallowed and looked at him, the raindrops running down his nose, he sniffed, " Are you sure about this...because when I suggested it the other night you wasn't so sure, was yah?"

Aaron nodded to the weather, "swap THIS for some winter sun...i'm up for it"

"So why were you so dead against it the other night, then?"

Aaron bit his bottom lip as he tried to choose his words, before looking up to him, " I was worried about you...about going back...back to where..."

"Back to where that lad died...Aaron, my councellor said it would probably likely, do me some good...face my demons head on rather than trying to push them away"

Aaron nodded, "and it's only for six weeks"

"and it beats having to spend crimbo day round me dads" Jackson sang.

Aaron breathed out a chuckle as he thought the same, but then another thought crossed his mind, " Jack's not gonna like it, though"

Jackson put his lips together tightly as he thought for a minute, then he smiled, " he'll be fine, I just promise him I'll get him the biggest christmas present when we get back, it's gonna be January anyway, he wouldn't have to wait long"

Aaron tapped Jackson's arm and they headed for shelter in a nearby pub.

Jackson got in one beer for Aaron and one sparkling water for himself.

"I'm telling you something, I'm getting sick of the sight of this fizzy water...when I get off them meds, I'm gonna make up for lost time on the beer front, I can tell you"

Aaron watched him as he removed his beany hat and jacket, and then sat down.

"Flaming eck Jackson, did Pearl knit you that?!"

Jackson pulled a hurt face as he looked down at his tight rollneck jumper, "I Bought this in Burtons I have you know!"

They sat in silence sipping their drinks. Well, Aaron supped, Jackson sipped.

"So...it's Spain it is then", said Aaron breaking the silence.

Jackson nodded, " Ray said he'll smooth things over...there shouldn't be too much aggro over there about me and...you know"

"It WASN'T your fault Jackson...stuff'em...you're a good grafter and I am too"

Jackson smirked at that, but Aaron did try, inbetween the many brews.

"Anyways, it'll be good to get out of this Friday...I'm not sure I want your body being shown off on that stage!" told Aaron.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " why's that? I said I'd do it now"

"All those dirty gits having a good old perve, more like...it's not right...I know what you'll be like you'll be lapping it up and giving other lads the eye"

Jackson smirked, " Aaron" he sighed, " I've only got eyes for you...and anyway it's just a silly fund raiser"

Aaron held his pint glass to his mouth, "well, I'm telling yah, if that scanky Barry starts rubbing that baby oil over you like he did last time with that smarmy smirk in MY face I'll smack him one"

"No you won't..."

"You wanna bet"

"No you won't!" argued Jackson with some authority, " Because there's no way YOU are gonna be allowed to fly away anywhere with an assault charge hanging over us heads"

Aaron didn't think of that, so he smirked, "I suppose it can wait till I get back, then"

Jackson smirked back, "behave"

Aaron knocked back the rest of his pint and shivered, "Can we go home...I just wanna get warm"

Jackson decided to leave what was left of his own drink and stood up and pulled on his jacket, "Come on my little prince...home it is"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They weren't in long, before there was a knock at the door.

Jackson hopped off the couch and opened the door to Chas. The builder raised his eyebrowes at her, "Oh it's you...Aaron's got a cold, he's having a lie down"

Chas pushed her way in, " I'll come straight to the point...word is...that YOU and HIM are buggering off to Spain"

Jackson screwed his face up, " How did you find out?"

"I have ears and I'm NOT stupid...well, i'm telling yah, it's NOT gonna happen"

Jackson stood there and smirked at her, "and whys that then? Oh let me guess...you don't like the idea of him being with me"

Chas pouted at him, " You said it"

"I'll KEEP him safe"

Chas laughed out loud and pointed a finger at him, " Oh that's a good one, coming from you...you can't keep yourself safe sunshine, let alone my Aaron..."

"Aaron's a big boy now"

"He's NOT safe with you"

Jackson was fuming, he knotted his browe at her and snatched hold of her arm and shoved her towards the door, " That's rich COMING from you..."

"And what's that ment to mean?"

"YOU... YOU helping with Frank with his appeal...do you THINK Aaron is safe with him, do yah? Did you even care before, when that scumbag took him into the woods and stuck a rope around his neck and let HIS MATE PUT MY SON IN DANGER!"

Chas was shaking her head and didn't know what to say, Jackson opened the front door and slung her out, " Just go away Chas...I'm MORE determined than ever now to get myself sorted now...somebody's got to look out for him...and he's got ME"

And he slammed the door in her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

LATE NOVEMBER 2015.

The dinnerbell rang out loudly as Mrs Patel dismissed the class. Jack closed his desk and aimed his focus onto the scruffy skinny boy who was getting up and collecting his coat from the peg.

"Oi, Stinky chops...hand us your pocket money"

Jack was joined by his mates as they all surrounded the skinny lad who looked intimidated by the gang.

"Well come on then, you heard him...hand it over", told one of the other boys, his arm stretched out and hand splayed against the wall so the lad couldn't escape.

"I've got no more money...you took it all yesterday!" cried the skinny lad. The boys hair was matted and it looked like the jumper had never been washed.

"You STINK" sneered another lad into the boys earhole. Jack looked around and tapped his mate on the shoulder. At an instant, because he was good at that, his face changed to all sweetness and light and his big brown doe eyes smiled at the teacher.

"Alright love"

The teacher clutched her books for marking and looked under her specs at him, "It's MRS Patel to you young man...and if i'm NOT mistaken, is that an earstud you got in your ear Jack?"

Jack acted all cocky infront of his mates, "Yeah it is...I'm well cool me...Bradley-Ben in year 5 is well jealous of me...HE has to take his out"

"And SO do you, so you better take it out and hand it to me...you can have it back at the end of the day" she sternly told him.

"Go swival"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said...GO-SWIVAL"

The teachers dark eyes bored down on him...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson Walsh was lounging in his boxer shorts. He had just grabbed a shower after coming back from work. His last job in England for six weeks, he smiled at the nice thoughts of the hot sun beating on his back...but his smile soon faded when dark thoughts about Johnjoe came to mind.

The door slammed shut downstairs. Aaron was home. He turned from where he laid back on the bed when he heard the lads footsteps come up the stairs.

"Alright mate...good day" he asked.

Aaron's face said it all, " I'm telling yah...don't go sending me out on anymore redecorating jobs...and that goes for in Spain in all..."

Jackson laughed at him, "Awwwww...you spilt paint on yourself again?"

"Yeap"

"Awwwww...don't go crying over spilt paint"

Aaron looked at him, "YOU are so NOT funny"

"Soz, but it had to be said"

Aaron glared at him, " AND it made a mess on that womans carpet, it's a good job I managed to scrub it all up"

Jackson smirked cheekily, "Good little scrubber you"

There was a death glare from Aaron as a reply.

Jackson's smile faded for a split second, " she's not gonna sue us, is she?"

Aaron shook his head, " No, I've said, I've CLEANED it all up". Jackson sniffed back and rested himself on his elbow, "Hey, why don't you go grab yourself a shower and then have abit of a play on the bed with me"

Aaron pulled a face, "what are you saying? You feel UP for it"

Jackson replied with a cheeky smile.

Aaron wasn't so sure, "But YOU said the meds were making you go all 'rectile disfunctionate' or sommit..."

Jackson laid back, " Oh I get it...you THINK I've skipped me dose, don't yah...I CAN get an errection sometimes you know...when I'm IN the mood, like I am now", he grabbed his hard cock through his boxers.

Aaron swallowed, eyes feasting on the hard shape of the builders cock, "well...that's alright then, just as long as you've had"

Jackson's new mobile was suddenly jingling into life on the side unit. With a big sigh, because it had killed the moment, he snatched it up and frowned at WHO was calling, "It's Sarah...what does SHE want now!"

Aaron nodded at him as he sat on the bed, " You best answer that"

The builder put it to his ear, "Yep...what...he hasn't!...what's he ment to have done for god sake...alright, alright, I'm on me way..." he crooked the phone in between his shoulder and cheek as he slid off the bed and snatched up a pair of jeans off the floor, "...I'll be as QUICK as I can, I'll meet you down there in a half hour"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school, Aaron waited in the van as Jackson hared inside the school's entrance and met up with Sarah, who was waiting at the general office, "So what's happened? "

Sarah looked at him, " He's done it this time...this time he's been stealing money off his school mates and gobbing off to the teachers...then he's got into a fight...someone called Bradley Ben"

Jackson sighed and shook his head, "So where is he at now?"

"In the Heads office they've said...he's meant to be coming down to fetch us"

And just then, Mr Thalwalis was coming around the corner. All big glasses and 'Brian Blessed' beard.

"Ahhh...You must be Jack's parents...please, come this way..."

Sarah lept forward and bombarded the head with a shedload of questions, "Who's accusing our son of all this? Jacks not like that...Is he being bullied? Because if he is...then it must be a set up?"

"Whos setting WHO up? It's a bunch of kids not the mafia" argued Jackson with some sarcasm in his tone.

The head stopped in his tracks and turned to them, "Jacks been a very naughty little boy...he is misbehaving and disruptive to other children"

"Bollocks is he" Jackson told, his eyebrowes knotted because he was annoyed at hearing that about his son.

Mr Thalwalis looked up, " I think you find I do not lie...this ISN'T the first time Jack's been here...haven't you received my letters?"

Sarah and Jackson glanced at one another shaking their head at the same time, and both uttering a; "No"

The head came to his office door and placed his hand ready on the handle, "It seemed to start at the beginning of term...his disruptiveness...and then he was caught out twice fighting in the playground"

Sarah shrugged that off, " But boys will be boys...he got in a fight before and..."

"THIS time, he is thieving as well...more than three boys have come forward and complained that HE has taken their pocket money by force"

Jackson pulled a face, "So what are you saying? He's sticking a gun to their heads, or sommit"

Sarah looked at Jackson accusingly, " This is your fault...you messing yourself up like that, and getting ill...it's clearly effected him"

Jackson didn't try denying it...because however bad it sounded...he was part of the blame, if not all...

The head opened the door up wide, and they all went through to see Jack sitting in the chair, arms folded and in a sulk.

Jackson looked down at him, Jack met his gaze and went all shy, dad clearly knew what he had done...'Thewalrus' had probably told him all.

The head sat and looked up, " Now...I don't want to exclude him...he has already been excluded once from his last school...but we HAVE to clear this problem up...is everything alright at home..."

Sarah shook her head, " Yes...never better...Jack has all what he needs...and he behaves himself at home"

Jackson came clean, " Look...I've been...well...not right...I've been suffering with depression...maybe that's all had an effect on him..."

Sarah turned, " It's YOU moving to Spain again that's the problem, truth be told...he doesn't want you and Aaron to go..."

Jackson sighed at her and flapped up his arm, " We have to go...we need the money to build up the business...works abit flat here at the minute and in Spain, I can...well...put things right"

Jack looked up at him, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

Jackson was shaken by the lads outburst, " AND IF YOU GO THERE, THEN I HATE YOU AND I HATE UNCLE AARON!"

Jackson sighed in dispair and looked up at the ceiling...

How was he going sort THIS mess out...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XX


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

LATE NOVEMBER 2015. Three boys.

"I WANT TO PLAY XBOX!"

Jackson shoke his head at his son, "I've said NO...you are grounded till further notice"

"But I was grounded round Mums...I'm staying here tonight" Jack wailed.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes as well as his voice, "... and YOU are grounded round here too...when you are grounded YOU are grounded, do you understand me..do yah? Because I am not hearing anything", he held his hand to his ear.

"It's not fair"

"Nor is it fair for that poor kid at school you and your mates have been picking on...how do you think he feels, how upset do you think he gets..."

Jack shrugged that off, " Who cares about stinky Steve...if his Mum and dad washed him more often and he didn't come to school smelling like a bag of dog shit, than maybe he might NOT get picked on"

Jackson shook his head at him, "so YOU are saying to me that, stinky Steve is asking for it, are yah?"

Jack was eyeing up the XBOX again, " I want to play XBOX"

Jackson went over and unplugged it, he held it up to show Jack what he had done, then went and shoved it into the cupboard under the stairs, " now...how can i put this in simple english so YOU will get me...XBOX IS OUT OF BOUNDS...You can GO upstairs and do that project your mother was saying you had to do"

Jack slumped into the chair in a sulk, " It's FRIDAY! I don't want to do that...it's not fair I hate you"

Aaron came in from the kitchen, Jack looked up and had tears in his eyes, " Uncle Aaron I want to play XBOX and HE has put it in the cupboard..."

Aaron looked at him, " Jack mate, you have to do what your dad tells yah"

Jackson sighed and folded his arms and looked down to his son, " Come on mate...just go upstairs and behave will yah...and go do that project for school and maybe...JUST maybe...I might let you play on the XBOX tomorrow...for a hour or so"

Jack looked up at him, the mention XBOX made him smile...then 'for an hour or so' made him scowl; " AN HOUR! It's not fair! An hours not long enough, Uncle Aaron, will you tell him!"

Jackson snapped, " RIGHT THAT'S IT!" He pointed to the stairs, " GET UP THEM STAIRS AND GET TO YOUR ROOM PLEASE! NOWW!"

Jack stood up and gave him attitude, " kiss my butt"

Jackson flew at him, "GET UP THEM STAIRS BEFORE I GIVE YOU A FLAMING HIDING YOU NASTY LITTLE BOY!"

Jack could see his dad really ment it, his face was red and he looked really angry like he was about to explode, " I HATE YAH!" the boy cried and ran up the stairs, Jackson turned and watched him to, " That makes two of us!"

Aaron rushed over and stopped Jackson from going up the stairs after his son, " Jackson leave it a while yeah...don't give in to him, he's giving you attitude, so just ignore it"

Jackson sat on the step and blew out a laugh, " Why is he turning out like that? Why have I got a flaming bully as a son for? We've never brought him up to be a bully"

Aaron shrugged at him, " It's kids at school, int it...he's just trying to be cool in front of his mates"

Jackson pulled a face, " I were never like that"

Aaron pulled the same face back, " errrrrr I think you were because your mother said so, because SHE said that one day when she was a supply teacher, teaching you in class YOU didn't want the others knowing SHE was your mother, so you made her look stupid, in front of everyone"

" I was a kid"

"So's he"

"I thought you said you couldn't remember anything"

Aaron shrugged, " What can I say, I have a selective memory"

Jackson went and sat on the couch, " I'll go up and tuck him in, in a bit"

Aaron nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Aaron went for a wee then went into Jacks room, "So how do you like it? You wanted it black with glow in the dark stars and the moon, and that's what you got"

Jack looked glum from where he sat on the bed, " There's no rockets is there...you said there'd be rockets"

Aaron smiled, " I'm working on it...but it was your dad who painted it all of this...he stuck pn the stars and the moon and everything"

Jack looked about the room and nodded.

"Look, Jack...", he came and sat next to him, "...I know you don't want me and your dad to go to Spain...but we have to...you WANT to stay here, don't you? You want this to be your room"

Jack nodded, "yeah"

"then we've gotta go over to Spain and make money...build up cash for the business because believe me Jack, we are skint...there is NO money...and without money, then we can't keep this place going..."

Jack was wide eyed, "and I'll LOSE my room?"

Aaron nodded.

"okay then...if you have to go, go...but I'm gonna miss you"

Aaron leaned into him with a smirk, " It's six weeks, it'll go in no time"

"and then you'll be back?"

"Yeah...we'll be back"

"Is dad still mad at me?"

"No son, i'm not"

Jack looked up to see Jackson standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, "...I'm sorry I shouted at yah...you just made me lose my rag, that's all...I didn't mean to upset yah"

"I don't hate you dad"

"I know you don't"

"But I wish I could go to Spain with yah...I don't like it when you are not around"

Jackson came forward and smiled at him, " Son, you've got my new mobile number...you stored it in your phone, remember...you can call me when you like...just don't go over doing your credit"

"I won't"

"And Jack...YOU have to stop this bullying...you can't go around picking on folk, it's just not on...promise me you won't do that again"

Jack nodded.

"AND the stealing...I had to pay all that money back, it's a good job that £1 pocket money must be the going rate at the minute...not that YOU will be getting any pocket money for a while..."

Jack pushed out his bottom lip, and gave him doe eyes. Jackson sighed, " ohhhh don't be giving me that face..."

"50p" Jack begged.

Jackson was already sticking his hand in his pocket and giving it to him.

As they came down the stairs Aaron turned, " It's gonna be alright mate"

Jackson wasn't so sure, " I'm gonna worry about him now...of what he's gonna get up to when i'm out there having a jolly"

"It's NOT a flaming jolly is it?! We are out there to work...Jack's just playing up to his mates that's all...it's gonna be fine, you'll see"

"I hope so"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

LAST WEEK OF NOVEMBER 2015.

Aaron walked into the pub and saw his mother standing up at the bar. He sighed. Did he really want to do this? His mind told him not to, why should he give a flying stuff about her for? But his heart told him otherwise, however much he wanted to, he couldn't really just bugger off for six weeks in spain and not say owt, could he?

Chas looked up up from the bar from where she stood thinking. Not about Aaron, but about Frank...her Frank...of course his name wasn't Frank, not really, but he would always be Frank to her...and anyways, what was there to a name anyway? Her dark eyes came to rest on her son and she, by habit, started to pull at her dark hair. What did HE want? The boy hadn't bothered showing his face in the pub for days...the last thing she wanted today was a row with him because today she had recieved good news.

Frank had a date for his appeal.

Aaron could tell by his mothers face that she was not best pleased at seeing him. There was bad feelings, but why should he back down? Frank scumbag whatshisface was ALL she cared about. The monster who tried to scare him by sticking a noose around his neck. The bloke was a cretan. Shit on his shoe. And there was SHE rattling on and on and on about his flaming appeal.

Sniffing back, he approached the bar.

Chas widened her eyes as she saw him approach. She turned slightly, half looking over at Moira to see if she was going to serve him, but HE was coming over straight to her end of the bar.

"What gives?" she uttered randomly, not really knowing what to say. She had to say something.

Aaron stuck his tongue to the side of his cheek and shrugged at her, "Just stopped by to tell you sommit, that's all...in case you were wondering"

Chas swallowed as she leaned her hand along the bar, trying to seem casual, "wondering what?"

Aaron was tapping his fingers on the bar, " wondering where I've gone...because I'm going away for a while, me..."

For a moment, Chas seemed to have a hint of a smile, "on your own"

Aaron pulled her a face, " WITH Jackson"

Chas didn't look too impressed. She shrugged at him and said, " Well...up to you int it...if you want to go follow that nutter, YOU go away kid...you need your head testing to follow him anywhere, mind...but you do what YOU like, you always do"

Aaron pulled a face, " Like YOU don't? Like you decide to follow that SCUMBAG in prison...WHERE HE BELONGS!"

"Frank is NOT a scumbag...he wasn't himself when he did all that to you...I've told you...deepdown, he's a lovely gentle guy...I KNOW everything about him now, there is NO secrets..."

Aaron shook his head. He really hated hearing this. But it was like it everytime he saw her now, " You do what you want...as I've said, I won't be here to see it"

Chas tried to look pleased, " well THAT'S alright then. That suits us all, don't it? Because now he's got his date for his appeal, there's not gonna be room for both of you in this village is there? So maybe YOU going will be the best way out of this"

Aaron felt really hurt. He wanted to lash out and tear out that hair of hers. Or take hold of it and strangle her with it. But, even though his heart was racing for it, he remained steady, "Whatever...I were only being polite wasn't I...you do what you want..."

He turned and walked away towards the exit, then turned around and pointed his finger at her, "...you say this village is not big enough for me and him...well, when I get back, it's HIM who's going, not me" and he tapped his own chest as he said it.

Chas glanced at Moira. The barmaid looked like she was feeling sorry for Aaron, so he put her straight, " Don't go listening to him...DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR HIM...it's a good job your Adam's got Kira now, because HE certainly hasn't the time for anyone of us anymore" she spat, eyes glaring at her son.

Aaron bolted out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron sobbed his heart out on the way home. Why was she so in to HIM now? Why didn't she ever listen to him? Why couldn't she see that that scumbag is not worth the air she breathes.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. It was the hurt that made him sob. Because he felt hurt inside. It was like all them years ago. He couldn't remember much from when he was a kid, due to the car crash robbing him of so many details of the past, keeping him as this half person of jumbled pre crash and post crash memories.

But somehow this feeling with his mother was familiar. He knew he had had bad feelings for her as a kid, because Jackson had told him so. He couldn't remember the details, but the feelings were familiar.

Who cares about her...she was dead to him...he had said so weeks back...even though it hurt like mad.

When he got back, Joe's car was on the drive. Joe was going to take them to the airport. At least they were gonna get away from him. Joe was a problem. He always felt uneasy around Joe, because even though the bloke had tried to kiss him, he still felt those eyes on him, like he was going to pounce on him the very minute he had chance to.

Joe came out from the house and his eyes landed on Aaron. The lad instantly overted his. Aaron must feel uncomfortable around me, Joe thought, even though he had said to him, ASSURED him countless times in private that he WASN'T interested in him. So why did he still act like this.

Aaron came forward and pushed passed Joe and went inside the house, Jackson was gabbing on on his mobile, there was a big fat grin on his face, so he knew it was Jack on the other end.

Aaron looked into the hallway and saw a collection of bags and holdalls, that was their luggage they were taking with them to Spain.

"Look mate, I have to go now...be good...BE GOOD...bye for now...YOU are, bye" Jackson chuckled to himself when he ended the call, then he fixed his eyes up at Aaron. Just by that look on the lads face he knew that things hadn't gone too well.

"Your Mum not come by to wish us bon-voyage then?"

"What"

"it doesn't matter...", he stood up and came to him, " So what's she said? Not best pleased I dare say"

Aaron swallowed down, forcing down that lump building up in his throat. He hated this. He met Jackson's gaze and just shrugged.

Jackson put his arms around Aaron's neck, " You've got ME" he insisted, "stuff her...if she wants to put that scumbag before you, then that's her choice...come that may shes gonna go regretting it"

Aaron nodded. He then nodded his head towards the medication sitting upon the counter, "Have you taken your meds?"

Jackson nodded, pointing a finger into his gob " Yep all done...count them if you like,but you'll only discover that i'm right" he sung, and went to find Joe outside.

Joe was standing near the car with the boot open. Jackson frowned at him as he waved a hand back inside the house, "Cases are inside mate...do you think they're gonna go sprouting legs or sommit"

Joe laughed it off and went to head inside, Jackson stopped him. Joe swallowed and met his gaze, "Look...I know things have been abit rocky between us lately but...thanks for this...taking us to the airport and that...I wouldn't of been surprized if you've said no you know...I would've understood and that...thanks mate"

Joe pulled a face and breathed out a laugh, "It were just a mates tiff that's all, stop being all touchy feelie over it"

Jackson laughed and watched his mate snap hold of the holdalls and lugged them over towards the car.

Aaron watched him and went to Jackson's side. The builder turned and grinned at his lover, "Well, there's no turning back now...lock up your sons, Spain here we come" he laughed in light hearted jest.

Aaron watched him go help Joe. He closed his eyes and sighed. At last. He looked up and opened his eyes to see the faraway plane soar across the cold blue sky.

That'll be them in a bit.

At last...pack up and leave all their troubles behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

EARLY DECEMBER 2015. SPAIN.

Aaron watched on as Jackson snogged the face off the girl. Aaron nodded to himself and smirked. There was a reason for this of course. AGAIN, they had gone into town spent all their money on booze and were miles away from the apartment.

Jackson wiped his mouth with his hand and grinned a ta'ra to the girls and sprinted towards Aaron with a 10 Euros in his grasp.

"Took your time didn't yah"

Jackson pulled a frown, "She were begging for it...but she knew we were a couple...so I said to her, if i kissed her, would she give me the cab fair home and she did!" the builder said all pleased with himself, " ...Not like last week when we got here when you forgot to change over the money...how long a walk was it again?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, " Yeah yeah...whatever, what's done is done"

Jackson was instantly looking around the street for a cab station. He pointed and tapped Aaron's arm, " Over there look...", the younger lad chased after Jackson across the road and approached the line of white cabs.

And in no time they were heading back along the coast to where they were staying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Home sweet home.

Aaron sighed everytime he walked into the flat...OR THE APPARTMENT as Jackson insisted they call it.

He shook his head in dismay at the plaster walls, that were stained with god knows what. The rusty looking sink in the corner and the doorless cupboard that was the excuse for the kitchenette. The battered old washing machine and fridge, that sported a dodgy lamp on top that flickered and buzzed everytime you switched it on.

Aaron crossed over the cracked marble floor and entered the bathroom. It was clean enough, just gloomy with no air, no window and a toilet that took about 4 hours to flush.

Jackson through his key aside onto the counter top, and threw himself onto the leather sofa, "grab us a couple of cans will yah"

Aaron pulled the chain and the whole flat shook with the pipes vibrating around them.

"Ohhhhhhh you haven't have yah! You know how long that thing takes to flush, now we are gonna be lying in our bed tonight listening to THAT all night"

Aaron shook his head at him as he kicked off his flipflops and padded across the marble floor to the fridge and pulled out a couple of cans, " Oh stop your whining will yah...you did the same the other night...anyways it's too hot to sleep"

He threw a can to the builder, who caught it in one hand and pulled the ring, "Look, once the bank balance is up and running then we can go home...it's only for another month or so...I know it's not exactly the ritz, but...", he pulled a face as he said it and looked around him.

Aaron came and sat down with his can, " I suppose I've stayed in worse"

Jackson chuckled at him, "you try staying in a leaky old caravan in Hastings for the week...that's what I had to put up with when I was a lad"

"Yeah yeah" said Aaron, not impressed because he had heard it all before.

Jackson took more sips of beer from the can, "arrr that's better...now I can't taste that old slappers tongue...YOU can do it next time if we end up there again"

Aaron gave him an 'as if' look, " No chance...and anyways, girls like you, you only have to take your top off, flash them a grin, and they are all over you"

"Awwwww are you jealous?" he said fluttering his eye lashes.

"No...THEY don't have to hear you fart your bum off when you've had a few, do they"

"I Don't fart me bum off"

"Errrrr I think you do...and this spanish beer makes you worse, in all"

Jackson was grinning like a loon at him, " It's not me farting me bum off...I think you are mistaking it as my mating call..."

"No chance"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson opened his eyes and squinted. The sun was shining in through the window. He sniffed back rubbed his eyes and reached over and grabbed his watch. It was just past 8.

Aaron was in the lounge munching on a piece of toast in a t shirt and boxer shorts. The TV was on with the BBC breakfast programme on.

Completely starkers, Jackson came through and yawned and stretched. "At last a day off, wanna hit the beach or sommit.

Aaron turned, " Nah...I just wanna stay in...and anyway I broke the shutter on the belcony again..."

Jackson looked across at it and shook his head, " Blimey Aaron WE have to pay for any damage"

"Errrrrr...how'd you tell the difference...the place is a dump"

Jackson plonked himself down next to Aaron and looked at him, " I wish I could afford a nicer place, but I can't...this" he nodded around them, " Is the best I can do"

Aaron nodded.

"Look...come on, we've gotta do sommit...we've been sweating our balls off at a building site all week...it'll be nice to get out"

Aaron frowned at him, " And see what? It's not just THIS place that's a dump Jackson, it's the whole shabang...this bit of coast IS a building site, have you SEEN how much concrete is on that beach"

Jackson pursed his lips together. He tapped the side of the sofa, then snapped his neck round to him, " Hey...we can always go along the coast abit further...go visit Amy and Alfie...i'd LOVE IT to see them"

Aaron met his gaze, " Amy or Alfie?"

"What you mean by that"

"You know...that Amy's the old bit of baggage you shagged when you were last here..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, " As IF i gonna go banging it again! It was a momment of madness...I was depressed...I just thought maybe...MAYBE, I could sorta live a normal life...you know...WE had split up, I was feeling low and SHE was there...but it would never of worked...not really...not deep down...it was just a nice thought...me her and Alfie"

"She's WELL old her"

"She's 39 I think"

"Yeah, WELL old"

"So...do you wanna go seen them or not? Beats hanging around this dump" he sung with a smile.

Aaron jumped up, " Ohhh go on then...I'm just gonna go grab a shower"

Jackson grinned, " nice one...I'm just gonna send her a message on facebook...

Jackson grabbed his phone and logged on, Amy's profile came up. Amy Alfie...and some baby...

A BABY?

Jackson's mouth was agape and he looked to see if Aaron wasn't there and swallowed.

"Oh shit'a brick...this aint happening...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU ANOTHER UPDATE SEEING I HAVEN'T UPDATED MUCH LATELY.**


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

EARLY DECEMBER 2015. STILL IN SPAIN.

Aaron diveballed into the swimming pool and splashed everyone. They left in droves with scowls of complaint on their faces. But he smirked, at least he had the pool to himself now, him and little Alfie of course.

Alfie was standing at the pool edge watching him and pointing to the lilo that was floating about the water, "Can I"

Aaron went over and grabbed the lad and put him onto the lilo. The poor little lad had the biggest arms bands ever on him.

Jackson and came over and frowned at him from where he stood in a pair of colourful dolphin swimming shorts.

"You just couldn't help it, could you...Amy's got it in her ear about you giving everyone a big soaking"

Aaron pulled himself up and leant on his forearms squinting up at him, "Who cares about a bunch of old geri's...are YOU gonna come in or are you still wrapped up in that baby over there"

Hands loose in his hips, Jackson breathed out a nervous laugh, glancing briefly back to the baby, " I really thought it were mine when I clapped eyes on it...it was a relief to find out it were her sisters"

Aaron stared at him, " or were you disappointed? You know how broody you can get"

Jackson knotted his browe, " I'm never broody me...do you think I want another baby after what happened to Martha...no way, I'm finished with babies, me"

Aaron let himself float on his back and kicked his legs, " you say that now"

Amy came over with a couple of bottles of beer. She sported a pearly white smile and she was a mop of long blond hair extensions.

"Eee up...come and cool off and get your mouths around these, lads"

Aaron was out of that pool at an instant and snatching the a bottle off her, Jackson took his and gulped a mouth quenching swig, " nice one...not one for you?"

Amy held his grin, " I'm having a bottle of wine to my self...well...you can always help me to finish it off"

Aaron glared at her, although he was careful not to let himself get caught, I bet you like to 'finish' him off, he thought.

Amy was pathetic. Aaron summed that up the moment he clapped eyes on the old oozed the 'I can't get enough cock' about her. Well there was NO WAY she was gonna be getting Jackson drunk and bedding him! Not under his nose!

"Jackson hates white wine, gives him headache" Aaron said with a smarmy smile for her. Jackson knew exactly what was going off. He smiled to himself, he could feel the heat of Aaron's jealousy a mile off. But he didn't mind because he liked it.

Amy turned to see her sister stop by to pick up the baby. Aaron came to stand next to Jackson in the hot sun, " SHE is a right tart, her"

Jackson shrugged, as he watched Alfie splash about in the pool, " Yeah...but she knows how to give a nice ride, her"

Aaron gave him an 'as if' look, " Yeah right, as if SHE knows how to please you...she's well past her sell by her, she's mums age"

Jackson held his gaze, " You're the only one who knows how to please me, lad...and you an show me when we get back when you get your mouth round my big fat..."

Amy was coming over and stripping out of her bikini top, "right, i'm going to grab a few rays on the sunbed" she announced and went to lie on the bed next to the pools edge.

Aaron watched her as she sprawled back on it, and looked over to Jackson clutching her breasts together, "yeah I bet you want it in between them don't yah, you filthy bitch" Aaron muttered under his breath, then he smirked...he just couldn't resist.

He divebombed into the ball and gave her a good soaking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later, Aaron and Jackson had a walk along the beach. The sun was lower in the sky and it was getting abit cold.

"She's not AFTER me you know...she was just acting up to you like you were doing with her"

Aaron gave him a look that said, 'what', " Don't know what you mean, mate"

Jackson laughed, " Don't give me that! You were WELL jealous of Amy and SHE knew it...that's why she took off her top"

"She could have had somebodies eye out with them fake boobs of hers..."

Jackson frowned, "I don't think they are fake"

Aaron blew out a laugh, " YOU would know"

Jackson stopped and faced him, " Hey, she means nothing to me, she's just a mate and she knows where the land lies with us...anyway she's got her eye on that fit bloke with the big pecs on the second floor, and don't tell me YOU never noticed him, because you did"

Aaron smirked, " He WAS fit"

Jackson grinned at him, " Oh yeah...Fitting than me is he"

"What do you think"

They leaned in together and had a bit of a kiss. Aaron brushed his hand over the front of Jackson's swimming shorts and grabbed hold of it through the nylon.

Jackson pulled away with a grin, "Oh yeah! I can see what you want"

Aaron's voice was all husky, " Yeah I do, so you best get us home quick..."

And they both ran towards the road to get the bus back along the coast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

EARLY JANUARY 2016

Chas nestled her head further into Franks chest. He was home. He was out of that horrible place, free from all those lies that kept him in prison. Kept him from her.

"Ohhhhhh this has to be the best Christmas ever! Well...a couple of weeks or so late, but...you know what I mean!", Frank loved her smile, It was all warm and glowing. Just like the back room of the pub they were sitting in.

"Hey...It's as good as! It's a fresh new year and a fresh new start for us"

Chas sighed as she seemed to drift off a tad, " but how longs it gonna last us, eh? The bubbles gonna be burst just as soon as Aaron comes back from Spain"

Frank shrugged, " Look, I'm sure that him and me can get along...we just need a good long chat that's all, man to man...YES I know i've been no saint around him...but blimey the kid's got serious issues...sorry...but it has to be said"

Chas shrugged and leaned over to pick up her glass of red wine, "Don't be sorry love, I KNOW what my son can be like...vindictive is way up there...should see how's he been treating me lately...puts that NUTTER before me"

As she kicked off her heels and stretched her legs across his lap, he stroked them with his hand, " Yeah you said...Jackson's lost his mind you said"

"Yep...complete nutter...nearly jumped off a bridge...pity he didn't, because ALL he ever does is let my son down...and will HE listen to what's best...NO HE FLAMING WELL DOESN'T...I'm telling yah, I've had it up to here!", she raised her hand to her forehead as she said it.

Frank smiled at her, "Don't start stressing yourself out...you were a complete bag of nerves at court at my appeal!"

"YES I WAS! But I didn't need to be, did I? I knew you had it all worked out...I knew that cow feed them all those lies at that trial..."

Frank watched as Chas glanced at the display on her mobile. She had recieved a text.

"From Aaron?"

"Nope...From Moira...Aaron hasn't so much wished me a happy christmas...I bet that Jerry got a merry christmas...he couldn't stick the man at one point, now he can't get enough of him" she told through gritted teeth.

She then got up and nodded through to the bar, " Come on...don't hide yourself away...you've got nowt to be ashamed off"

Frank bit his lip and smiled at her, " Not just now...the very last thing I need is Betty in my earhole, giving it all that...maybe I'll give it a while"

Chas sighed...she was a tad disappointed. Why should Frank have to hide away. She went through with a, " I'll just go grab us another bottle"

"You do that"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bar Priya was serving Adam and Kira, "So how was Spain then?"

Chas grabbed a bottle of red and turned to listen.

"It were top! There was you lot freezing your balls off over here and we were on the beach"

Chas stuck a tongue to the inside of her mouth, " Don't get THAT hot over there this time of year" she grated.

Kira shrugged, " It was quite warm, actually...I know where i'd rather be"

Adam held up his phone to her. There was a picture on it. Aaron and Jackson sat at a table sucking from straws from the same cocktail, both had silly cheeky looks on their faces.

"Look...they're well happy, them"

Chas swallowed. She couldn't begrudge him to be happy. SHE was happy, why not him too...even if it was that pratt Jackson.

Kira and Adam seemed to of forgotten she was still stood there, so she went back through with her bottle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was cold.

The air was clear. The moon was full. An owl hooted nearby. And the figure dressed in black came through the gate and went up the pathway of hazels house.

The gloved hand tried the door. Locked and bolted.

From the inside of his jacket, the shadow grabbed himself the crowbar and wedged it into the door and managed to crash the door inwards.

There was splinters of wood in the hall, he kicked them aside and looked about the lounge area.

He went into the kitchen, the moon light shone in through the blind. He then looked up the stairs.

And stopped at the photos on the side. One of Hazel Rhodes, the other of Aaron and Jackson on their wedding day.

The shadow then left the house briefly, then came back with a gerri can. Then, taking his time, he started to go through the house shaking petrol onto everything as he went. He did the same up the stairs. And again across the top landing.

He peered into a bedroom with what looked like a moon and some stars on the ceiling...and a half finished rocket.

The petrol was splashed over the bed, and all over the action figures and books and comics. He crossed into the other room and spinkled more petrol onto the double bed.

Then he tossed the can aside and made his way back down the stairs. He sighed and pulled out a box of cigarettes and put one between his lips. The taste of tobacco on the tip of his tongue.

He then made his way out of the front door and struck a match and lit his cigarette, before pausing, a smile through the balaclaver, he threw the burning match threw the open door and instantly made for cover.

The house went up like straw. In no time the watcher looked on as the fire soon took hold of the ground floor, then in a surge of explosions, flames fed by the petrol, the second floor was soon ravaged by the blaze, the fires smashing the windows and the flames licking up the sides of the house till the roof caved in and there was another almighty explosion.

Everything in the it. Every personal bit of property was gone. Everything.

The shadow was gone. His job was done.

And it was already too late for the fire brigade. Nothing could be saved.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

EARLY JANUARY 2016 FRIDAY

The fire had burned all night. The smoking smouldering remains of the house, which wasn't much but a heap of bricks and blackened wood, was watched on by an array of gorpers and gossips that had got wind of the news.

Chas was one of them, she pushed her way passed the crowd that were gathered about the cordon tape, and waved an arm out to one of the firefighters. Two fire engines were still present with there blue lights flashing subtlely.

"Hey you over there..."

The firefighter came forward, "Can you please stay across the line please, missus"

"But I KNOW who lives here, see...it's me son and his mate...I have to phone him to tell him what's happened...can you tell us owt, because he's gonna be threwing a hell of a load of questions my way"

The firefighter tilted his helmet slightley, " Look...the fire investigators are due soon, they'll be able to tell you a whole lot more...and SO will they...", he nodded to a parking police car. Chas screwed her face up, " coppers? What do they want? IS THIS something to be worried about..."

The fireman said no more as the two uniformed coppers came her way.

XX

Later at the bar, Chas had her phone to her ear, " Look Aaron...PLEEASSE call me, love...it's REALLY important...just CALL ME when you get this"

Adam leaned forward, " You still not got hold of him?"

Chas wiped the bar down, " Nope...I think he's deliberately ignoring me...", she smiled at him, " BUT YOU CAN CALL HIM! He'll answer to you"

Adam looked at her like she was stupid, " You what? You want ME to tell them that their house has been burnt down...cheers Chas, let ME be the bringer of bad news why don't yah"

Chas became all pleading, " But he'll PICK UP to you...call him and then I can talk to him, how's that..."

Adam shook his head as he pulled out his phone and pressed call to Aaron...

XX

Jackson had had a long day on the building site. Aaron was in the shower, while Jackson was waiting out on the belcony for the pizza delivery. The din of the building site that was their view from the 'appartment' was muffling the phone ringing in Aaron's works combats that lay on the tiled floor in the bedroom.

XX

"...so when you get this call me, yeah..."

Adam widened his eyes up at Chas, as to say 'job done' to her. Kira then was at his side, "You alright? What's up?"

"I've just had to leave a message on Aaron's voicemail. I've told him that...well...that his house has burnt down"

Kira pulled a face, " You what? That's a bit tackless..."

Adam scratched his head, " Yeah I know, but...if I'd just left a message and say call me, the lads just gonna think 'oh it's just Adam, i'll talk to him later', this way he'll get back to me..."

Chas blew out a sigh, " Ohhhhhh what could have happened? How did it come to this...my guess it must be a faulty wire or sommit...or maybe it might be one of them fridgefreezers made by whatyoucallit...BEKO!"

Moira came forward and put a hand over her shoulder, " Hey...you shouldn't go guessing the cause if it...that's the job of the fireinvestigators"

Chas looked at her, " Just hope they hurry themselves up then...because now HE'S left that message...Aaron's gonna go gunning for answers..."

XX

Jackson laid on his front on the bed. Aaron came out of the shower room and smirked at him, "You say you've got an achey back...well...prepare yourself for one of Aaron Livesys specials..."

Jackson raised his head and looked skepitcally back at him, " Why am I thinking I'm gonna go ending up regretting this...I bet you this, I bet you that you manage to do my back in or pull my leg or arm out of it's socket, or sommit"

Aaron rubbed his hands.

"Well go on then? Tell me that i'm wrong"

Aaron leaned over Jackson and said in his ear, " Just shut your whinging...you're all tensed up, that's all...you've been working too hard"

Jackson blew out a laugh, "Yeah...somebody has to...not like you, whose be sat on the beach all week with a sniffle"

Aaron slowly started to massage Jackson's shoulder blades, " I've been really blocked up if you must know...I hate working when I'm ill"

"You hate working full stop" quibbed Jackson closing his eyes, trying to decide whether he was enjoying this massage or not.

"I've been reading the back of them gaymags...massuers and all that...do you KNOW how much they charge"

Jackson grinned, he couldn't resist a little wind up, " Oh you have have yah...big money is it"

Aaron was looking all serious as he smoothed his hands to Jackson mid back, "yeah...I think I might get good at this"

Jackson grinned again, " Ohh do you, now...well I suppose you could always use me to practice on, couldn't yah"

"Yeah...I was thinking just that" agreed Aaron as he gently started the 'karate chops' on him.

Jackson sighed, "Mmmmmmm, that feels good"

"So i'm really getting through to the tension yeah?"

"Mmmmmm I think so...how much is this gonna set me back again"

"Well...", Aaron was thinking out aloud, "...I would charge sommit like £100 an hour..."

Jackson nodded in agreement, like he found that pretty reasonable, " Not bad...I certainly like to get me moneys worth though"

Jackson then suddenly flipped over and was grinning to him like a loon, " well, that was good, I must say...now...", he playfully looked both ways, "...can we talk about the extras"

Aaron pulled a face at him, " Extras? What extras? What are you saying...? You mean get them a pint or sommit"

Jackson shook his head, " No...I talking about YOU giving ME a nice big fat wank that's what"

Aaron frowned at him.

"...because THAT'S what they are gonna be asking from a good looking boy like youuuu" he sang with a silly grin on his face.

Aaron glared at him, " Are you asking for a slap?"

The mobile sung out.

"That's the second time, are you gonna be answering that anytime soon"

Jackson sat up and pulled his boxers on, then reached for his phone and switched it on. It instantly sounded out some pop song Aaron turned his nose up at.

"It's dad?", he informed Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed and finished off the cold pizza.

"Yo dad! Yeah I am sitting down as it goes...why, got some bad news have yah?..." his face instantly turned dark, that silly grin no more, "...you what? Errrr...Yeah I AM still here..."

Aaron was frowning at him, mouthing at him 'what'

"Yeah...thanks for letting us know, dad...yeah...errrrr... I don't know...can't take it in actually, if i'm honest...I'll book our flights..."

Jackson looked white as a sheet when he closed the call. Aaron looked at him, " What? Book flights? What's happened..."

And Jackson took both of Aaron's hands gentley and looked at him, " There's...there's been...", he swallowed.

Aaron was getting agitated, "what's up! Out with it man, just tell me..."

"There's been a fire...we are gonna have to go back..."

XXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

EARLY JANUARY 2016

SATURDAY.

Jackson surveyed the damage. He clammered over the blackened heaps, his brown eyes wide and looking all around him with his mouth open, " When dad said our house caught fire, I didn't expect it to be like this...there's nothing left...it's all gone"

Aaron was sitting on the fense in a trance. Jackson threw a glance over in his direction, " Did you hear what I just said"

"Yeah I hear yah" the lad murmured, barely audible. Jackson turned around and kicked some debris away from the ground and stooped down to pick out a blackened twisted photoframe, there was no picture in it, the glass had shattered in the fire and the photo destroyed.

Aaron looked up and looked around him like it was the first time, " What are we gonna do Jackson? We've got nothing...we've got nothing"

Jackson could detect the stress in the younger lads tone, so tossing the twisted frame on the ground, he made his way over the heaps of destruction over to him, " Hey...it's gonna be alright...I said, didn't I...I paid up the insurance, it was one of the things I never let go when we were skint"

Aaron pulled a face, " So where are WE gonna be living now? We've got nowt Jackson...no clothes no trainers, no TV no nothing...everything we ever owed was in that house", he waved an arm out to the heap surrounding them.

Jackson sadly nodded at him, and although he didn't feel like it much, he put on a brave face, "Hey...we've got eachother"

Aaron didn't look impressed.

Jackson nodded over towards the van, " It's a good job we parked the van round dads...at least we can still earn a crust..."

Aaron jumped up, he was angry now, " Just shut up with the being 'i'm so okay about this' routine, because you are NOT...just like me! Look at it Jackson, look at it!"

Jackson glanced back to the ruin and then held Aaron as he started to sob, "I know mate...I AM gutted...I am...I'm just trying to see past it"

Aaron looked up at him, "but I can't Jackson...everythings gone..."

Jackson rubbed his Aaron's back as he cuddled him, "I'll MAKE everything okay Aaron, I promise...I know you don't expect to believe that, especially after how I've let you done so many times in the past, but...I WILL get this sorted"

Aaron could only shake his head in response.

"Look...I KNOW you don't want to stay round your Mums..."

Aaron spat at him, " NO WAY! I AM NOT STAYING ROUND THERE WITH HER OR HIM!"

Jackson held up a hand to stop him, " ...I'm NOT suggesting that...that's why I called Joe...he's gonna be letting us use his spare room till..."

"Joe...?"

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah...sommit wrong with that?"

Aaron quickly shook his head and wiped his wet eyes with his hand, " No...I was just assuming that we were gonna be staying with your dad..."

Jackson blew out a laugh, "not gonna happen...he's got Eileen and little Joshie to think about...last thing he needs his a couple of gays cluttering up the place..."

Aaron turned around and put his back to the devastation that was once their home.

Jackson took one last look and joined him with a sigh, " And to think I built most of this place with me bare hands...now look at it...come on, Joe'll be waiting...once we get there we can unpack and change our clothes..."

Aaron lead the way to the van and Jackson slowly followed.

XX

SUNDAY.

Jackson finished off his toast at Joes. Aaron sat opposite him watching as the last piece of it disappeared into his gob.

Licking the butter from his fingers, he swallowed down the mouthful and looked at Aaron, "I'm gonna have to book me flight back to Spain today"

Aaron was about to pick his mug of tea up, but paused, " Spain...what do you mean"

Jackson licked his lips, " I've still got two weeks left on that contract...we won't get all out money if I foolfit it"

Aaron jumped up, " Count me in then...who wants to go slummimg it here anyways"

Jackson shook his head, "Not gonna happen mate, YOU are are staying here"

Aaron pulled a face, " I'm not"

Jackson shot him an authoritive glare, " I'm TELLING you that YOU are staying put...YOU are gonna have to sort this this end...as soon as the contracts up and we get our payoff, then I can come back and we can go forward from there, in the meantime you can keep tabs on what's happening here..ie the insurance claim"

Aaron sighed, he didn't like it, but he backed down anyway, "Yeah...if I must"

Jackson could see that Aaron looked uncomfortable, he put a hand over his, " What's up, you've been acting funny since we've been here...look i KNOW you are gonna miss me, I'm gonna miss you but it's only another two more weeks..."

Aaron put on a brave face, "I won't be missing you THAT much"

Jackson grinned at him, " I bet you do"

"That's what YOU keep telling yahself", he stood up and washed up his mug. Jackson stopped by and dumped in his plate and mug into the bowl, " Give then a wash too while you at it, love" he laughed.

XX

TUESDAY.

Jackson pushed his case out into the hall and put his arms around Aaron, " Right you, be good for Joe yeah...and I'm SURE he'll look after you because he did when I was stuck in that nut house, didn't he"

Aaron shrugged, " Something like that"

Jackson moved in and kissed Aaron on the lips and then was opening up the front door, "Well me cabs here...best get off"

Aaron turned to see Joe come down the stairs and gave Jackson a hug as he went out the front door, " Gives us a bell when you get over there"

Jackson nodded and flashed him a grin, " Thanks for this...you are a real mate"

Joe nodded and watched Jackson chuck his case in the back seat, then jumped in himself. The cab was soon pulling away. Jackson waving in the window with a silly grin.

Joe turned to Aaron, " Don't fret mate, he's only gonna be away for two more weeks"

Aaron glared at him, " Two weeks TOO long as far as I'm concerned...now I'm here stuck with YOU"

Joe rolled his eyes as he followed Aaron back inside, " Oh for god sake Aaron I tried to kiss you..I made a stupid drunken pass at yah...GET-OVER-IT"

Aaron ignored him, " I'm gonna have a shower...", Joe nodded and watched Aaron climb up the stairs, then he stopped and turned raising his eyebrowes, " and just to let you know...I WILL be locking the door"

Joe had had it up to here with Aaron's constant quarms about him being some kind of sex pest AS IF!

"...oh get over yourself will yah! As if i'm gonna go in there and rape the arse of you...I'm not INTO chavs"

Aaron turned around, his face cold, " TAKE THAT BACK"

He didn't scare Joe, " No I wont...it's NOT nice is it...being called something you are not...think again next time you think I'm gonna go pouncing on yah"

He then went into the lounge to feed the tropical fish. Aaron went into the spare room and closed the door. Infact he locked it. He hated this, being alone here with HIM...then there was HIM at Mums...scumbag...no where was safe as far as he was concerned.

"Please let these two weeks fly by..." he muttered to himself as he stripped out of his trakkies.

But somehow he knew it wouldn't fly by at all.

XXX


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

EARLY JANUARY 2016

THURSDAY.

Joe popped his head up the stairs, " Aaron! I'm just off out with me mate Barney...might not be back till late"

No answer.

Barney stood there in his denim jacket in the doorway and frowned, " Who is he again?"

Joe pulled on his jacket and snatched up his keys from the side. "He's me best mates partner...it's a long story...but lets just say me and HIM dont get on so much of late"

The door closed behind them as they went on their way. Aaron came to the landing and looked down. Joe was gone. He came down the stairs and made himself some cheese on toast, then texted his mate Adam to see if he would meet him in town for a drink.

Adam texted back while he quickly changed in the limited change of clothes he had. Most of his and Jackson's winter clothes burned in the fire. They had only taken out summer clothes to Spain. Joe had borrowed them a few of his jumpers, but Aaron had slung them into a heap in the corner of the bedroom. Adam would lend him some of his if he were desperate.

XX

Joe and Barney went to Woodys and had a couple of games of pool. Taking a sip of his pint Barney cleared his throat, "so, you've still not said...why do you and your best mates man not get on"

Joe chalked his poolstick and shrugged the question off, " It's a long story, forget it"

Barney ran a hand through his blonde hair, " I'm thinking something messy...like you and him...", he trailed off.

Joe glared at him, " Nothing happened!"

Barney raised his eyebrowes as he went to take his turn, " So something DID happen"

Joe rolled his eyes. He didn't see Barney that much, and he kept forgetting how nosy the bloke could be...Jackson wasn't a fan of him, that's for sure.

"Look...before YOU start jumping to allsorts of conclusions and putting two and two together and coming up with five, I made a drunken pass at him...I tried to kiss the lad and he wasn't having none of it"

Barney grinned, " Ouch! And your best mates lad as well! Bet he was WELL HAPPY with you, when he found out"

Joe threw him a glance, as he checked his wallet for another pint, "He doesn't know and he's NOT gonna know either, so be keeping THIS shut", he warned him pointing to his mouth.

Barney pulled his own wallet out, " My round I think...look, I lips our sealed, He won't be hearing anything from me..."

XX

Adam and Aaron were supping their pints in a straight club. Adam leaned back on his barstool and grinned at the near naked female dancers on the stage. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Have you not listening to a word I've said"

Adam glanced at him briefly, " I am...you and Joe not getting along"

Aaron sighed and ran his thumb around the rim of his glance, "It's all such a mess...me and Jackson having to stay there...I thought we were gonna be stopping over at his dads"

Adam half glanced his way, "What? Jerry's place? You and him? That wouldn't of worked you are always going off about him"

Aaron pulled a face, " I am not"

"Errr I think you do mate...anyways...Joe's a mate of Jackson's, he's young, gay...gotta nice house...I thought you'd love it round there"

Aaron swallowed and looked up to the dancers, "I'd rather be in me own bed"

Adam sighed. He felt bad about moaning at him, he turned around and put his back to the dancers, " Look mate...I'm sorry about what happened with your house and that...you and Jackson must be gutted...all that work you and him put into the place"

Aaron shrugged, "Well...it's all gone now" he muttered.

Adam got them in another round, he turned to Aaron, " What is it with you and Joe then? Why are you going on about him for?"

Aaron pulled a face, " I'm not...I'm just saying I don't like staying round there...he's Jackson's mate, not mine...doesn't mean I HAVE to like him"

Adam poohfooed him, " You never had a problem with him before"

"That was before"

"Before what"

Aaron buttoned his lips. He wasn't gonna spill the beans, " He's thinks I'm a chav, told me so...look...lets just drink up and go yeah, I want to get in before he does"

XX

FRIDAY.

Aaron drove into the village and parked the van up onto the forecourt of the garage. Cain looked up at him as he jumped out the van, he chewed on his gum and watched him, the lad and his mother were still at odds and he didn't want to get involved.

He just nodded a greeting his way.

Aaron made his way to the cafe and grab himself a bacon butty before going to see Paddy. He needed help with the insurance paperwork that had come through the post and he wasn't going to ask Joe to help him out.

He grabbed his butty and sat down to eat it. Chas walked in and saw her son sitting there. They looked at one another before Aaron broke contact and looked the other way.

Chas told Bob to get her a coffee and went to wait next to Aaron, " Alright love?"

Aaron was silent.

"Look love, ignore me all you like, I'm still gonna go talking to yeah"

Aaron stood up and barged by to get away, "Then don't bother"

Chas grabbed his arm, "Stop it! You are acting like a child...can't you see I am worried about yah?"

Aaron glared at her, " I don't give a toss how worried you are..."

Chas sighed, " Look...me and Frank were talking last night...He's got a few contacts around...he says he may be able to help you out...you know find you a house and that"

Aaron looked at her like she was shit on his shoe, " I don't think you heard me...I DON'T GIVE A TOSS!"

Chas waved her had at him, " Well, don't you go moaning to folk that nobodys tried to help...because they have and YOU should be grateful"

Aaron waved up the paperwork in his grasp, " I don't NEED your help, the insurance is gonna cover it"

Chas blew out a skeptic chuckle, " If you say so"

Aaron pulled a face and leaned into her, " what is THAT supposed to me!"

Chas got up and made for the door, " Nothing just saying that's all"

Aaron was through the open door after her, "Come here! What are you going on about, OUT with it, if you've got sommit to say!"

They were both out in the cold, their breath came out in cold ploombs from their mouths, "the fire...are you sure it was an accident? I mean have the fire investigator people got back to you...word is, it was an electrical fault"

Aaron shook his face completely amazed, " YOU WHAT?! And where did you get that from? The report will come to me and Jackson not anybody else"

"Just saying what people think"

"You think, you mean"

Chas pulled her black fur coat around her, " Well you said yourself, Jackson built that house, or most of it from a ruin didn't he? Did all the leccy did he? Is he a qualified electrician by any chance or did he just cut corners and did it on the cheap"

Aaron's blood was boiling. He turned his back on her and stormed off, "That's it you run off...truth always hurts don't it"

XX

Aaron jumped back into the van. Paddy was out on a call. He slammed the steering wheel with his hand and looked up to see Frank standing outside the pub looking across at him. Was that a smirk on his face? Was he taking the PISS!

Aaron slammed the van door and stormed over to him red faced, " OI SCUMBAG IT WERE YOU WEREN'T IT? IT WERE YOU WHO SET FIRE TO MY HOUSE!"

Frank touched his own chest, " What me? You are blaming ME for your own misfortunes?"

Aaron glared at him, fists balled, " I know you've got sommit to do with it...I JUST KNOW!"

Frank looked at his nails and shrugged it off, " If I done it, I'd would've made sure you burned with it, wouldn't I? So that counts me out"

"YOU FUCKING..."

He went to strike him, but Chas was stopping him by grabbing his arm, " OI OI OI OI! Stop this...you get away from him!"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah I thought you'd take HIS side, you always do!"

Frank leaned in to Chas, " He's accusing ME of starting the fire I would have you know"

Chas looked shocked, " What...", she then looked at her son in disgust, " Ohhhh how low can YOU go! Just because I said people were pointing the finger, there's YOU making up stories...get out of it...get out of my sight you stupid ungrateful little boy!"

She was dismissing him like a piece of rubbish.

She grabbed Franks arm and pulled him into the pub. Aaron watched the door close and turned his back on it. His phone then tingled and he snatched it from his pocket.

There was an image. An image of the fire with a slogan stating, "ohhh boy, that was fun..."

Aaron dropped the phone and ran off.

XX


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

EARLY JANUARY 2016

SUNDAY.

"...So, I hope you have a GREAT BIRTHDAY, even though i'm not there to celebrate it with yah...not that we are in the mood for celebrating I know, but I said...I promised i'd sort all this out for us, and I will...anyways...I best crack on, I'm supervising a massive site this morning, Ray's given me more responsibility which is good, because he mustn't think I such a nutcase anymore...well, we'll see...right, have a good day lad, and have a drink on me...loving you loads"

Aaron stared at the video image of Jackson on his phone. It had paused when it ended, with Jackson's face smiling at him, it looked like he was standing on the beach in the sun.

Aaron sighed and chucked the phone beside him. What a great birthday this was gonna be. Stuck here on his own. He closed his eyes for a while, but opened them when he heard voices on the landing. Like whispering.

Aaron slid off the bed and put his ear up against the door. Had Joe brought someone back? He said he had been to Woody's the night before and he heard him get in late...had he picked up a shag.

Aaron took in a deep breath and opened the bedroom door to see Joe go down the stairs with some lad with fair hair that was swept to one side.

Aaron leaned over the landing and watched them go into the lounge. It was a good thing. At least Joe wasn't gonna go pouncing on him if he had someone else to pounce on. Yes, Joe had stated at everything accasion he got, that he wasn't interesting in him and calling him a chav...but it didn't stop him feeling wierd around him.

But Aaron was nosy too, and wanted to see what was going on. So he pulled on his Tshirt and his grey trakkie bottoms, he went downstairs and went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Joe and the lad were in the lounge having a kiss and a cuddle on the couch.

"Alright Aaron? You know Jamie don't yah"

Jamie, the lad, turned and beamed a smile Aaron's way, " Yeah I know" he muttered. Jamie sometimes hung out with Simon, more so now he and Carter had split up.

Jamie turned and planted another kiss on Joe's lips. Aaron shook his head and muttered, "Get a room"

Joe raised his head to look at him, " YOU get a room...oh...oh yeah...you HAVE got a room...my spare room where you are sleeping RENT FREE"

Aaron swallowed, " What? You said me and Jackson could stay"

"Yeah I did...but it's just YOU, isn't it...look...Jackson's my best mate, but SURELY he's sent you some money to help pay the bills...was that the TV I heard again in your room last night...talk about eating through my leccy!"

Aaron pulled out his wallet and chucked him his last fiver, " have it! Stuff yah room...I'll go round and stay with Adam"

With that said, Aaron stormed back upstairs to pack. Jamie blew out a laugh, "Blimey, Simon said he was abit of a hothead and boy was he right, is he always like that?"

Joe shook his head, " Worse would you believe...then he hit his head in a crash and it knocked some sense into him"

Aaron was back down the stairs and slamming the front door. Joe was instantly out in pursuit, "Aaron wait up! Don't go like this...Aaron!"

Aaron paused halfway down the path, he looked back through the corner of his eye holdall in his grasp.

"Aaron what am I gonna say to Jackson if he calls? He'll wanna know WHY you've moved out"

Aaron blew out a laugh. Joe was thinking about himself not him, he threw a glare back at him, "That's YOUR problem not mine!" and off he went leaving Joe opened mouthed watching him go.

XX

Later on, Aaron sat around Butlers Farm. Adam stood there in his overalls with a mug of tea in his hand, " It's abit cramped at the minute mate...but you are welcome to stay on the couch, you know with me and Kira being here, and me Mum and Cain"

Aaron nodded his head, "It's fine...I'll stop on the couch then..."

Adam pulled a face, "But what IS IT with you and Joe? It's abit drastic weren't it, you walking...he's Jackson's best mate"

Aaron glared up at him, " AND YOU ARE MINE! SO JUST TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I DON'T WANT STOP THERE...END OF"

Adam knew when to stop, so he didn't badger him no more. He sat down and changed the subject, "So where do you wanna go tonight then? You've gotta celebrate your birthday"

Aaron leaned back on the couch, " Don't fancy it much mate...I just wanna have a quiet one"

"No card from your Mum then?"

Aaron shook his head, " Nope, and I don't want one neither if she knows what's good for her" he warned.

Adam then had a thought, " What about the insurance, did you sort it out?"

"Yeah Paddy helped me...I sent it all off yesterday...just hope they pay up..."

Adam frowned, "What makes you think they won't"

Aaron just shrugged.

The farmer jumped up, "Right...I best get back to work...will you be okay here on your own, like"

Aaron smiled, "Yeah I will...bit of peace might do me some good..."

Adam headed to the door and laughed, "until tonight...because we are celebrating your birthday if you like it or not lad! Best rest up now, because later we are gonna get totally bladdered!"

XX

The night started out as a good one. First Adam took Aaron to a straight club and stopped for a few beers. Then after making their way up the street they came to the corner where Woodys was. Aaron clapped eyes on Simon who was arguing with Carter. Something about Carter out shagging anything and was pathetic. Stupid rows.

Adam pulled his coat around him, " You can go in if you want, I don't mind...it's YOUR birthday afterall"

Aaron shook his head and was about to cross the road when a taxi cab pulled up, and Joe and Jamie jumped out of the back of it.

Aaron and Joe made eye contact, the younger lad was about to scarper, but Joe called out, "Aaron wait! Let me buy you a drink...I forgot it was your birthday...look, this is silly"

Jamie turned, "Don't chase after him, that's what he wants"

Joe glared at him, "You don't understand...if he tells Jackson about what I did..."

Joe ran up the road as it started to snow, " Aaron! Wait...come back to mine...I was just joking about the leccy, that's all"

Adam stood back and watched as Aaron swung around and shot a glare at Joe, "For what? So you and your shagbuddy can have a good old perve at me...catch me coming out of the shower, is that it?"

Joe briefly glanced at Adam, " Come on...not here, eh"

Aaron pulled a face, "Oh that'll be right...keep it all hush hush and hidden...YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!"

Adam looked surprized, "What? Is that true? Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Does Jackson know..."

Joe looked uncomfortable, " Do you think I'd be standing here if he did"

Aaron shook his head, and looked up at Joe, " You are SO stupid...COURSE he knows, because I told him"

Joe looked quite rocked, "What?"

"I told him the other week...why do you think he went all narky with yah"

Joe swallowed down, " You're bluffing...you're trying to get your own back on me"

"ASK HIM! I DARE YAH"

Joe tried to think back, " He was narky with me, but I thought that was all over me not seeing him in the hospital...come to think of it...he's been abit wierd with me...always bordering on sarcastic...like when he said to me about yous and him staying at mine...thanks Joe you're such a 'mate'...there was that look in his eyes"

Aaron sniffed back at him, "See...you better watch your back mate...maybe Jackson's just buying his time...who knows what's going off in that head of his...but he's okay with me...he KNOWS that i wouldn't do nothing with anybody else...but you..." he trailed off, then, tapping Adams arm they walked away as the snow started to settle on the path.

Joe leaned back on the wall.

Did Jackson know? Did he really know or was he just being paranoid?

Or was Aaron just playing with him because he was annoyed with him.

Jamie was waiting for him. Now feeling abit stressed out...he walked back towards Woodys and they both went inside.

XXX


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**#**_

MID JANUARY 2016

WESDNESDAY

"getting married?"

Aaron was shaking his head in anguish. Why? Why was his mother doing this to him? Adam sat down and looked at him, " Mum told me this morning, Chas told her last night when she did her shift at the Woolly...Soz mate"

Aaron pushed off the covers from where he had slept on the sofa and sat up, "This is JUST like her...devious cow...I bet yah she's got all the family running after her..."

Adam shrugged, "But...if you..."

Aaron shot him a death glare, that forced Adam to shut his mouth, "If you are gonna say that maybe Scumbags changed, then you better think again"

Adam faced the other way.

Aaron sat back and sighed, slapping his hand flat against his forehead, " I can't handle all this me, it's too much this, and Joe and that"

Adam stood up and buttoned up his overalls, " Look I best get out there working...what are you gonna be doing today"

Aaron swallowed, Adam had hinted this yesterday like HE SHOULD be doing something. Was he getting to be a sponger? Seeking handouts from folk. Jackson had put money in their joint account so Adam had it all wrong and if it was money he was after.

"I'll drawer you out 20 quid...for my keep...Jackson'll be home on Saturday...then we'll be..."

"Staying back with Joe?" broke in Adam.

Aaron flipped his head to one side...that wasn't gonna happen and he was gonna make sure of it.

XX

That afternoon, Aaron turned up at the garage and asked Cain if he had any casual work going.

"I thought YOU were a builder now? What's changed your tune"

Aaron screwed his face up at him as he leaned on the bonnet of a mini, "Nothing...it's just I can't go working on any big jobs for the business because I still need Jackson to supervise me...but if you've got nowt, then forget it, yeah"

And with that he went to storm off. Cain stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder, "Look softlad, I know where all this has come from...you've found out that Chas is gonna marry Frank"

Aaron eyedballed him, "YEAH I HAVE! AND I CAN'T SEE ANY OF YOU LOT TRYING TO STOP HER!"

Cain poofhooed it, "Oh right! And Chas is gonna listen is she? She's gonna have to make her own bed, Aaron"

Aaron felt sick to the core, " HE'S A SCUMBAG! HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THIS VILLAGE! BUT HERE HE IS SWANNING AROUND LIKE NOWTS HAPPENED!"

Cain wiped his hands with a oily rag, "So you still think he torched your place, do yah?"

Aaron stepped forward, hoping Cain was gonna take the bait, "Yeah I do and HE'S gonna pay, I'm gonna make him!"

Cain blew out a laugh, "and where's the proof then sunshine? Tell me what you've got on him..."

Aaron was silent. He didn't have anything.

"Thought so...it's ALL talk"

Aaron saw red, " NO IT'S NOT! OHHH COME OFF IT OUR CAIN, ARE YOU SAYING HE DIDN'T DO IT"

Cain shrugged at him, "I'm not saying anything of the sort...but I think half the problem is you...YOU'VE got the problem with him...yes Frank is NOT who he said he was...he's a crook...but then, there's alot of us out there...Don't get me wrong though, I DON'T LIKE HIM...but until he puts a foot wrong with Chas, my hands are tied, and so should yours be if you know what's good for yah"

Aaron backed away. Nobody knew how he felt. How Frank stuck that noose around his neck and made him piss his pants...and he was gonna get away with it...his Mum knew all about it and she didn't give a shit. She just loved Frank, end of.

Wrapping the jacket Adam had given him around him, he walked up main street beating back the cold wind. He turned to see Paddy and Rhona laughing outside Smithy.

"Alright Aaron?" The vet called out with a silly Paddyish grin.

Aaron nodded his head and headed out to the country road. He walked and walked, and he must've gone into auto pilot because the next thing he knew he was outside his gate, staring up at the burnt out ruin of his and Jackson' home.

Mum didn't give a toss that he was homeless even. Not that he'd take a bed over in the pub, but she didn't even offer...just that stupid comment about Frank might having some contacts about finding another place...AS IF he'd take anything from him!

No birthday card. Not even a mention. It was like she was embarking on a whole new life and he wasn't apart of it no more.

Frank Frank Frank...that was her world.

And now she was gonna marry 'it'

XX

In the pub, Chas and Frank had a drink together, "Well it's all over the village that we are getting married" , mentioned Chas clutching her red wine.

Frank sat back with a knowing smile, " I'd expect it is...Betty's been doing the rounds. But I know what you are worried about...Aaron"

Chas shrugged that off like she wasn't really bothered, "You know what, I don't really care what HE thinks...he WON'T be singing our praises will he"

Frank leaned forward, " I can always have a word with him...tell him to get used to it...he just needs kicking into touch"

Chas agreed, " he does...but I doubt he's gonna be listening to you, love"

Chas sighed, turning her wine glass in her hands at the stem, " I just want him to be pleased with me...that's all...be happy for me, is that too much to ask?"

Frank felt sorry for her and rubbed her upper arm gently, " it's HIS loss love..."

"I blame that Jackson...he's put the poison in...I dread the day my Aaron met him...he could've done so much better"

Frank put a hand over hers, "forget them both...it's you and me now...and I'm gonna make you very very happy...happier than you've ever been"

XX

Aaron was feeling angry. He sat in the cafe and ate his pasty. Forcing each mouthful down him. Dark thoughts coming to mind.

Afterwards, he marched out of Bob's cafe and went straight to the pub. Inside Chas was busy serving. Her grin faded though, when she clapped eyes on him and could saw that he had a face like thunder.

"Alright, love? No guesses on what all this is about, eh?" she breezed.

Aaron made his way to the bar, " OVER-MY-DEAD-BODY"

Chas shook her head, "Too late love, I'm doing it so you are gonna have to get used to it...I mean, it's not that you have to call him dad or anything, but you can if you want to"

Aaron slammed his fist down onto the bar top.

Chas jumped back, "Hey...there's no need for that, love...I were only messing with yah...I KNOW you won't be calling him dad, that's the LAST thing you'd do, even if I wanted you too!"

Aaron calmed himself down and took in deep breathes, he swallowed down and pointed his finger, " THAT BLOKE IS NOTHING TO ME! I'D RATHER STICK PINS IN MY EYES THAN CALL HIM ANYTHING!"

Frank came out from the back and put his arm around Chas, " That's enough,lad...I suggest you calm yourself down"

"Or what!", his eyes were on fire.

"Or your mother will have to bar you..."

Aaron blew out a laugh, "Not gonna happen..."

"Oh I think it will...you are acting like a spoilt child...I suggest you man up and get used to what we are doing...it's not HER problem you have problems with me..."

Aaron swallowed, and licked his dry lips.

"...the things I did to you...you deserved it...VANDALISING MY CAR...blackening my name..."

Aaron came forward and held the mean eye contact, " I HATE YOU! AND SOON I WILL MAKE MY MUM HATE YOU TOO" and with that he was off.

Chas tried to reasure him, " He's NEVER gonna do that, love...I love you"

Frank smiled at her, " I know..."

XX

Aaron came out of the bog and went to wash his hands. Suddenly he was violently shoved up against the wall, a hand gripping tightly around his neck, Frank's evil face only inches away from his own, "Now you listen to me...if you course me anymore trouble then I WILL make you aware of your wrongs...is that clear?"

Aaron tried to swallow down, but it felt like Franks seemed super human strength was gonna crush his windpipe, he paniced... a flashback to the noose...he couldn't get the words out;

"What was that?" Frank asked, an evil grin leaning into him, " You think you are a right little hardnut don't yah? But I only have to close my hand and your neck'll snap...now you listen to me..." he hissed,"...I don't give a flying toss if you approve of me and your mother or not...to me you are damaged goods...you are a product, abate a nice looking one, of a previous marriage...a product nobody it seemed wanted"

Aaron found it hard to breath.

"...it would've been so much better if you had died in that crash you had...it might of done your mother in...but by now, she'd be WELL over it...so, the moral of the tale is...give us your blessing, don't give us your blessing...because...I...don't ...give ...a...fuck!"

He then shoved Aaron so hard onto the floor, he hit his head.

Frank leaned down at him and tilted his head. And then spat on him. He made for the door and turned:

"Don't make me go any further...I still can hear the little cries in those poor boys in prison, don't let that be you...", and then he was gone, door swinging behind him.

Aaron picked himself up feeling totally humiliated.

XXX


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**A/N This is an interlude chapter. It sort of paths the way to what happens next...or just makes this abit more messy! :)**_

_**AUGUST 2006**_

_**Joe and Warren downed their beers as they watched Jackson move on the dance floor.**_

_**"He really can dance" expressed Warren with a glint in his eye. Joe shrugged, "Yeah he can...Jackson's generally good at everything- it must be exhausting for him to be so fucking perfect"**_

_**Warren turned on the bar stool and looked at his boyfriend, "I thought he was seeing that Robbie guy...you know the brummie painter and decorator"**_

_**Joe smiled, thinking about the slanging match Jackson and Robbie had had a few nights ago in the street,"he's given him the brush off...said something about his breath sticking of fish"**_

_**"Nice"**_

_**Joe turned to the barman and ordered another round in, "best get birthday boy another ale"**_

_**Warren saw that Jackson, the fit lad who always looked good in anything he donned, was coming towards them, with a big sexy grin on his face "How old is he again?" asked Warren. Joe paid for the drinks, " 19"**_

_**Jackson placed a hand over Joe's upper back, "thanks for this mate...I didn't expect to be taken out"**_

_**Joe handed him his pint, "It's your birthday...you've gotta celebrate it"**_

_**Jackson took in a much needed sip, it was hot out on the dance floor, "well as I've said, thanks...Mum did make a cake for me, but she burnt it and fed it to the dog...candles in all"**_

_**Warren sniffed back and laughed, "Hey, I sorry things didn't work out between you and that Robbie bloke"**_

_**Jackson met his eyes and shrugged, "he was nothing special...anyways, i'm still pretty new to all this me...last thing I want is a long term relationship...the thought of that gives me nightmares at the minute..."**_

_**Joe laughed, Warren looked confused, so he enlightened him, " Jackson used to go out with this girl...Sarah her name was..."**_

_**Jackson shook his head, "Yeah...she nearly had a ring on me finger, no sooner she clapped eyes on me...until I made the great escape"**_

_**Warren screwed his face up, "You still see her?"**_

_**Jackson shook his head and sat on the stool next to him, "nah...and I don't want to either...there's nothing between us"**_

_**Joe looked up, "except..."**_

_**Jackson overstaged him, " there's NOTHING between us"**_

_**Yes, Sarah had given birth to his baby...who cares about that? He didn't, not at the minute...Sarah had refused him seeing it so that was it...end ...no more baby.**_

_**Joe sighed and then saw that the pool table was now free. It had been abit chocker all night.**_

_**"Tables free! Get some change will yah, Joe mate" sang Jackson, brown eyes all smiley and sparkling. Warren just loved that infectious smile of his.**_

_**Joe changed a fiver for pound coins. Warren went over to the table and grabbed two pool sticks and handed one over to Jackson. Jackson and his fingers brushed. Warren's heart raced as the gorgeous builder was flashing him the come on eyes.**_

_**But that was wrong. Joe was his boyfriend, they had been seeing eachother for a couple of months. But there was something aluring about Jackson.**_

_**Joe joined them and they had a three way match.**_

_**XX**_

_**They ended the night at Joe's place. A small flat in central hotten. **_

_**"Who wants a few games on the playstation? I'm up for it" Jackson asked with a flash of a grin. Warren didn't want the builder to go, so looking across at Joe, he said; "Come on...it's only 2...or are you too tired?"**_

_**Joe shook his head, "Me? Tired? As if...put that army spacey one on...I'll thrash yah"**_

_**Jackson laid back on the rug and Warren could see the outline of the builders pecs through the figure hugging Tshirt. He was looking up at the ceiling, then turned and met Warren's gaze. Straight away, Warren looked away, feeling flushed.**_

_**Joe came in with the beers and the game was soon set up. By 3 Joe was dead tired. He was the only one of then in work the next day so he made his excuses and went to bed.**_

_**Warren watched him go, then nodded at the TV screen, "you want another game?"**_

_**Jackson looked up to the closed door to Joe's bedroom and then launched a kiss on Warren's lips. Warren instantly responded and let Jackson take the lead.**_

_**Warren was eager to get that top off him. See that well toned builders body. But as he went to strip him out of it, Jackson stopped him and pulled away.**_

_**Warren was breathless and wanted to know what he was playing at, "What are you doing? I thought you wanted this"**_

_**"Joe's in love with you"**_

_**Warren shrugged that off with a wave of the hand, " I guessed...but I don't love him, so you and me..."**_

_**Jackson fended him off, "...is NOT gonna happen...don't get me wrong...YOU-ARE-FIT! But Joe's me best mate and I was wrong to jump on you like that...it's a good job I've come to my senses when I did...before it could go any further"**_

_**Warren stood up from the rug and shook his head, " Your loss...I thought you were well up for it...begging for it since you gave Robbie the brush off...your cock was certainly begging for it"**_

_**Jackson shrugged and by habit, but his hand over his crotch, conscious of his errection, "then I'm gonna have to give meself a big fat wank then, won't I"**_

_**"you can use MY hand" Warren teased him.**_

_**Jackson deliberately broke eye contact again, " Nope, I'm gonna be using me own hand I think"**_

_**Joe was in the doorway, "Using your own hand for what?"**_

_**Jackson jumped up to his feet and looked abit awkward as he scratched his head, "Just talking about that game on the playstation...I'd rather use me own hand on the joystick then sharing it...", he pulled a face because the story came out so badly.**_

_**But Joe wasn't stupid, "Oh right..."**_

_**Warren turned, " I thought YOU were tired"**_

_**"I bet you did"**_

_**Jackson could see the look Joe was given Warren. The look that told him, that he didn't believe anything he told him.**_

_**The builder thumbed into the direction of the frontdoor, "I'm gonna get off...leave yous too it"**_

_**Joe glared at him, " You do that"**_

_**Sheepishly, the builder slipped out with a parting wave. Joe watched the door close then turned back to Warren, " So what have you got to say for yourself? Why did you let him kiss yah?"**_

_**Warren jumped to his feet, " Because YOU are a boring old fart that's why! At least Jackson's a laugh, at least Jackson knows when to have fun"**_

_**"And I don't?", this was news to Joe.**_

_**Warren shook his head, "Your best mate kissed me...and yeah I liked it...and I wanted MORE if you must know"**_

_**Joe laughed, " But HE didn't...he stopped it getting any further...he knows best mates don't do that..."**_

_**Warren sighed and pushed past him, " I'm going to bed"**_

_**Joe grabbed his arm, " You can...to your OWN bed...go and PACK your stuff and get the hell out of it!"**_

_**XX**_

_**Joe was tense when Jackson met him in Bar West a few days later. Jackson looked at him as he bought the drinks, then looked around as if somebody was missing;**_

_**"I've dumped him"**_

_**Jackson pulled face, "What...?"**_

_**Joe looked at him, "There's stuff that...you just don't do Jackson..."**_

_**Jackson swallowed, " I crossed the line...I'm sorry, he told you that I..."**_

_**Joe ignored Camp Dave's attempts to call them over to join him and Scott.**_

_**"He didn't HAVE to tell me, I knew...I saw."**_

_**Jackson looked like he was going to catch flies with his open mouth. Joe shut it by reaching out and pushed on the builders jaw, " Don't act all I don't know what you mean, because you do...we DON'T hit on each others lads"**_

_**Jackson looked ashamed now, " I'm sorry...i am...it was just...that...well..."**_

_**Joe shook his head, as he took a sip of his beer, " I fell in love with him...but he LIKED you..."**_

_**"Do you want me to go kick his head in?" asked Jackson trying to be cheery.**_

_**Joe turned and looked at him, as if he was thinking about something, then he came out with it, " How would you act...if it was ME coming on to a lad of yours"**_

_**"What...you'd never do that...well...if you did, well...i'd be...well...I don't know, it would depend on who it were...how I felt about him"**_

_**Joe sighed as he saw Camp Dave on his way over, " Then lets hope that never ever happens then..."**_

_**And grapping his pint from the bar, Jackson followed Joe and Camp Dave back to their table.**_

_**XXXX **_

THE END.


	27. Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**MID JANUARY 2016**_

_**WARNING GRUMPY AARON!**_

_**LEEDS BRADFORD AIRPORT-ARRIVALS LOUNGE**_

Aaron felt like he had gorged a hole in the floor of the arrivals lounge. Where he had been pacing back and forth.

He was being kept waiting, and he HATED to be kept waiting.

Once the woman with the fat arse had welded herself off a seat, Aaron made a beeline for it and sat down.

Now, instead of pacing...he turned to glaring at folk who gave him funny looks, instead.

"This is an airport mate, it's a fucking public place!" He growled at an old man who happened to look at him longer than he had liked.

For the what seemed like the 50th time, he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

The delay had been for at least 2 hours now...

And he was getting the arse...he HATED to be kept waiting.

It wasn't ' happy Aaron' Jackson was gonna get greeting him...it was gonna be 'humpy Aaron' at this rate. Two weeks away from eachother or not.

Some brat screamed nearby that made him grimace even further. Then some tart walking too close to the line of chairs managed to knock his foot with her pullalong flightcase.

BITCH. And it looked the dead spit of Mum. That made her even more a bitch.

Aaron glanced at his phone again, and looked up to see a bunch of yobs that looked like they had come back from a lads weekend away in Majorca, or sommit. Cocky laughs and piss takes. Them with their smiles on their faces. With the mood he was in, he just wanted to go over and smash each one of them up against the wall till there skulls cracked open.

He looked away.

He screwed his face up at a fat old slag who was waddling in his direction. A great big fuck off floppy sunhat was covering most of her head.

Aaron screwed his face up further. That fat cow was coming HIS way! To him. IT was looking at him, that PIG of a snout she had on her.

BOY he was grumpy Aaron today. He had the WELL HUMP NOW.

And the clock was ticking on.

"Excuse me love have you got the time"

Aaron looked up at fatty and pulled a face, " You what?"

"Time love" she repeated. It was January and she was sweating like a prize boar.

"Are you blind or sommit you ol'bag, the clocks UP there!", he nodded up at the clock as he ranted.

The fat woman strolled off without giving a thank you or kiss my arse or anything. Aaron huffed and stood up, then went over to read the arrivals board.

WHAT!

The flight was now saying 4 hours delay!

How can it be 2 hours one minute, and then four hours the next. Fuming, he turned and went to sit back down, but saw a young girl with long blond hair had taken root in it.

Some tart with a fake tan.

Aaron stormed over and waved out his arm at her, " Oi! Jump in me grave as quick would yah!"

The girl fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at him.

Aaron pulled a face, " It's wasted on me love, so piss off!"

Suddenly a hand was grabbing his arm, " Oi, you can't talk to my girlfriend like that, what's your beef pal!"

Aaron, mustering his meanest glare, got in his face, " YOU ARE!"

The lad dismissed him, " Oh fuck off...you're not worth it pal"

Aaron's fists were clenched, but he tried to calm himself, the airport security were rife here.

"Just get OUT of my face!"

The lad shook his head in amazement, " You're mistaken mate, it were YOUR face in mine, come on love" and he took his girl's hand and they were off.

Seeing them off with a filthy look, Aaron sat his bum back down and people watched for a while.

Then he started pacing again. Then he bit his fingernails to the bone. Then he went for a slash. Then he got himself a disgusting over expensive brew from the kiosk, then went and sat down in a different seat that faced the green zone.

Frank flaming bastard Harrington. He just wanted to punch that fucker in the gob. Infact he wanted to whack his head with a shoval and bury the slimy pig. But that'll upset Mum. Who cares.

Who cares about her. He didn't. Or he tried not to. It was hard sometimes because he hated all this falling out.

Maybe it was all the aggression he had for HIM and HER, that was why he took his frustrations out on complete strangers.

He couldn't remember no more, because he must've dozed off. Because before he knew it a hand shook him awake. Aaron snapped his eyes open to see Jackson standing there clutching his holdal.

"Alright, mate?"

Aaron jumped to his feet and growled at him, " What time to you call THIS! It's 11 a fucking clock mate!¬"

Jackson rested his free hand over Aaron's shoulder, " Easy mate...what's got in to yah? Your face is red as a beetroot...it's ME who should be the one with a sun tan" he joked at him.

Aaron swallowed and looked over to the check in desks behind a screen, " Can we just go back to Spain...just us...fuck it all here...I don't give a stuff no more"

Jackson was getting a tad concerned, " You're joking aren't yah? To be honest i'm glad to see the back of the place, I couldn't wait to get back"

Aaron gave him a look that he thought he be mad, " What? To what? What IS THERE to come back to...our house has been torched, we've got practically no where to stay and everybody hates me"

Jackson lifted Aaron's chin with his hand and stared at him, "Aaron...what's going on?"

Aaron pull out a deep sigh, " I blabbed...I blabbed it out...I told Joe...I told Joe I told you"

"Ohhhh Aaron you haven't have yah!"

Aaron shrugged, " I thought I was fine with it...but then I kept thinking it were wrong...he's your best mate from the year dot and he's done the dirty on yah"

"Like I did with him...I told you the story..."

"Still doesn't make it right...he thinks I'm bluffing, I think...but I'm not staying there Jackson..."

Jackson moved him over to the costa coffee place, "Aaron, Joes not gonna do it again...you told me that he said it was nothing, that he was drunk and that...it was nothing", Jackson looked abit troubled with that.

Aaron noticed as he grabbed them a seat and Jackson threw down the holdal, "Says the guy who hurt his hand punching the wall in tears when I told yah...try TELLING yourself that Jackson...but you've gotta tell him you know...all this 'i'm alright about it because it don't mean nowt' COURSE it means sommit...and you've gotta deal with it...have it out with him"

Jackson shook his head and looked away, then he snapped his eye line back at Aaron, "Is it just THAT what's bothering yah...is there anything else i should know about..."

Aaron thought about it for a second, and met his gaze, " Errrrr...yeah...Scumbag...he's marrying me Mum...and I had sort of a go, like...and he went off on one at me..."

Jackson looked at him in dispair, "you know what...maybe I was wrong...maybe GOING back to Spain is looking more attractive now..."

Aaron pushed his bottom lip out, " Sounds brill to me, can we go then?"

Jackson had his phone to his ear and shook his head to shut him up, " No...i'm phoning me dad...it's looks like we'll be staying at shay'walsh tonight"

Aaron scowled.

_**XXX**_


	28. Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**LATE JANUARY 2016**_

_**("I warned him...I warned him he should behave. If he had just listened to me, then I wouldn't have had to smash your skull in with the back of a shovel"**_

_**And Franks's cold eyes stared out of the wind screen into the deep dark woods...the blood soaked shirt lying on the passenger seat next to him.)**_

_WISHING WELL COTTAGE-_

"I must say...I had me doubts like we all did, but you have definately prooved yourself lad" said Uncle Zac as he pulled the ring of another can.

Frank tilted his head, "I'd expect the new van I've bought you will help...especially with your old going missing like it did"

Zac shrugged, " Kids I'd expect...probably using it for joy- riding around that daft estate in Hotten...police'a catch'em"

Frank sniffed back, one eye on him and the other at Chas who was laughing and joking with Charity and Debbie nearby.

"You called them did you?"

Zac shook his head, " Lisa wouldn't have it anyother way...she loved that van did Lise...int that right, love?"

Lisa was doing the rounds with the cans, " What's that, love?"

"The van...you called 'coppers"

Lisa shook her head, "Yes I did...it may only look like a piece of junk to some folk, but there was alot of mileage left in that van"

Frank replied with a nod. Then Chas came over to him, " Alright, love? I know this isn't much but..."

Frank glanced around the front room of wishing well cottage...WHAT A SHITHOLE..."don't worry...I'm having a good time me...it's good of your family to show us how happy they are for us"

Chas rubbed his arm up and down, " Oh come on! So us being in some swanky restraurant in town is not where you rather us to be"

Frank's face betrayed him, but it was all lighthearted, " We can do that anytime...families important to you...I know that..."

Chas came all over emotional, " But what you've done for us...buying into the pub, buying Uncle Zac a new van, even chucking a few dodgie motors Cain's way at the garage...everybody thinks you're the bees knees"

Frank was about to kiss her on the lips, but caught sight of the door opening and Aaron step through with a ringlet of cans in his grasp.

"...not everybody" he muttered into the shell of her ear, and she looked around and clapped eyes on her son.

In fact most folk did. Marlon managed a hello, but he was abit awkward because he knew how strained it was with him and Chas at the minute.

"So what? I'm NOT appart of this family now? Is that it" asked Aaron glaring around at everybody. Belle came forward, " Course you are...why don't you go see your Mum and congratulate her...I'm sure she'll appreciate it"

Aaron pushed past her and pointed at Frank, " What? Congratulate her for getting engaged to this muppet!"

Lisa gave him a sympathetic look, " Ohhhh Love...come on...be nice to her, she's your mum"

Aaron pulled a face, " For what? There's ME trying to look out for her..and then there's YOU lot who don't care she's gonna be marrying this idiot!"

Frank stared at him coldly, but kept silent. Chas rushed forward. Hair done up like a dogs dinner and her tiny black dress looking like it was gonna split at the very seems.

"Love...STOP IT! Stop showing me up!"

_**(Frank smashed the spade down over and over again as his victim couldn't fight back no more. A trainer had come off, and his victim was on the cold hard ground. Thick red blood trickling through the curls)**_

"I'm NOT showing you up...AS IF! As if I wanna be appart of this circus" spat Aaron angrily. His face red.

Frank shook his head.

Aaron laughed at him, " Look at yah! Look how pathetic you are...trying to buy everyone off by chucking money at them!"

Frank wondered what he would have to do to swipe that smile off the lads face.

Chas was in her son's face, " If you are gonna course trouble JUST GO! Nobody wants to hear it!"

Cain and Moira came forward, " Aaron...just clear off yah...you can't do this now, mate" came his Uncle's advice.

Aaron shot a glare his way, " AS IF you give a toss! You've been so wrapped up with HER you've taken your eye off the ball! HE'S a psycho...a mentalist...and none of yah can see what's staring you in the face!"

Chas slapped him so hard her son went flying to the rug. She immediately had her hand up against her mouth in shock of what she had just done.

Frank smiled.

Aaron pulled himself together and looked at Frank, catching sight of the mid-smile" YOU FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME ARE YAH! YOU FINDING THIS FUNNY!"

He went to land a big fat punch on Frank's chin, but he was being held back by Cain and Paddy. Each of them had an arm to curb him.

"Aaron what's got into yah? You have to calm down" Soothed Paddy, but there was an air of concern in his tone. Was Aaron having somekind of breakdown?

Frank was gone. He had gone outside to see a van pull up. Jackson was at the wheel. Frank sniffed back and stepped up to the van's window. Jackson switched the ignition off and turned to open the door.

His eye's met Franks. There was something dark in those eyes.

"Alright Jackson..." and he pulled open the door, and jumped. Jackson went to protest but Frank stopped him, "Come on...lets go for a ride...I need to speak to you about Aaron"

Jackson wasn't sure about this.

Frank glanced at the shovel in the back and smiled, "Come on...Aaron's out of control and needs telling...and I think YOU are the only who can do that"

The builder knotted his browe at him.

"It's YOU whose put him on edge, and don't go try denying it, because he told me what you did"

Jackson turned around in his seat to get out, but Frank grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so...Aaron needs teaching a lesson"

Aaron came out of Wishing Well just in time to see Jackson's van speed off.

XXX


	29. Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**Sorry, Some strong language in this.**_

_**LATE JANUARY 2016**_

_**Frank smashed the spade down over and over again as his victim couldn't fight back no more. A trainer had come off, and his victim was on the cold hard ground. Thick red blood trickling through the curls**_

_**Please please don't do this...pleaseeee!**_

_**Frank just grinned at him as Jackson looked up from where he laid on the cold mud unable to move and see...**_

_**And he raised the blood soaked spade and smashed it down so hard the scream was out in an instant...**_

_**"I warned him...I warned him he should behave. If he had just listened to me, then I wouldn't have had to smash your skull in with the back of a shovel"**_

_**And Frank's cold eyes stared out of the windscreen into the deep dark wood...the blood soaked shirt lying next to him on the passenger seat like a prized trophy.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Aaron could remember the happy times as he stared at the coffin. The church was full. Lots of the builders work mates and friends had turned up at the church.**_

_**In the bright sun Aaron stood there in his sunshades watching in his dark smart suit. Paddy was fussing as per...but he refused to get wild at anyfolk. Not at Jackson's funeral.**_

_**Then there they were...the fucking nerve of it! The killer and his new wife. Fucking scumbag killer and his hoare.**_

_**Chas stood with him dressed up like a dogs dinner. Infact, she had glammed it up as if she was gonna be collecting an award or sommit.**_

_**Betty fussed as he watched.**_

_**Fuck off Betty, you are doing me head in.**_

_**The sun was so warm for February. A heat wave in the mid winter! Just barmy like Jackson.**_

_**Aaron smiled to himself remembering the times he and Jackson were in Spain or someplace.**_

_**Jackson LOVED the sunshine, and so did he.**_

_**Paddy fussed again.**_

_**Fuck off Paddy, just leave it yeah!**_

_**Chas and Frank were looking his way...and why was Chas carrying lilies. The cheek of it. Of course she TRIED to offer comfort...poor Aaron...poor Aaron has lost his Jackson and is now all so alone.**_

_**The family cared when it was on THEIR terms.**_

_**Frank just smiled. He killed Jackson...gloated in fact...but now Jackson was dead what was there to lose.**_

_**HE WAS GONNA FUCKING KILL SCUMBAG FRANK...AND HE'D LAY JACK'S LIFE ON IT. HE'D MAKE FRANK SUFFER THE HORRIFIC PAIN JACKSON HAD MUST OF.**_

_**The coroners report said severe head injuries.**_

_**Jackson had been murdered and the coppers didn't give a toss.**_

_**And of course Frank was jublient at learning that...getting away with murder was becoming a favourite pass time of his.**_

_**But Aaron was gonna end it...**_

_**The service was nice...non religious.**_

_**Jackson hated all that god shit. So did he.**_

_**Jerry looked like ice. He had been like ice to him the moment he learned that Jackson had been killed. Eileen tried to offer support...but who was she? She was just Jackson's stepmum, there was nothing she could say.**_

_**Little Josh didn't understand. Along with Jack, he wasn't allowed to the funeral. **_

_**Poor Jack. But Sarah had been final about it, Jack was too upset as it was...to see his father's coffin would send the poor lad over the edge.**_

_**And Aaron excepted this because he wished he had that option too, because he didn't want to be here either.**_

_**Frank smirked at him. He was enjoying this.**_

_**Aaron looked at Jerry again. The poor man was crying and on his knees. Aaron came forward and offered his hand. Jerry looked up at him. Blimey he had aged. The weeks had put years on him.**_

_**Chas was Frank were whispering and waving the hand, as to say...for gods sake get on with it.**_

_**Adam came to help him lift up Jerry and asked if he was okay too.**_

_**Aaron stood still and watched the coffin enter the church. He hated this and backed away and threw off his jacket.**_

_**No no no...this can't happening.**_

_**And Frank was laughing at him.**_

_**"Aaron"**_

_**Aaron clenched his fists.**_

_**"Aaron..."**_

_**Aaron breathed heavily. He wanted to go smash Franks head in the wall.**_

_**"AARON!"**_

Aaronopenedhis eyes as the clap of thunder rumbled overhead.

By reflex, he bolted up and was sitting up in bed, looking at the lashing rain on the window. The yellow streetlight outside making him look jaundice.

Jackson was sitting beside him, he laid a hand over Aaron's bare arm, " Aaron...it's okay...you're just having a nightmare"

Aaron tried to control his breathing. It was like he was having a panic attack or sommit.

He closed his eyes and opened them...it was so real...but it wasn't.

He turned his head and looked into Jackson's worried eyes.

"Aaron...are you okay?"

Aaron immediately buried his head in Jackson's chest and started to sob.

Jackson laid back and cradled him, but at the same time was really confused, " Aaron, come on mate! This isn't like you! What's got into yah?"

Aaron calmed down and looked up at him, his face wet from the tears.

"I wanna move away...start over"

"What?" and Jackson shifted position to look at him. His browe lined.

"I want to MOVE away Jackson. I don't want to live here no more"

Jackson shook his head, " look...I KNOW this isn't ideal stopping here at me dads, but there's no where else, is there. It won't be for long...the insurance phoned and said..."

"Stuff the insurance...I want to move...I can't live around HERE no more...Yorkshire...I need to get away" whined Aaron, trying to make him understand without actually telling him the reason's why.

Jackson hazzarded a guess, " Is it your Mum and Frank...them getting wed...Aaron, stuff them...don't let it the better of yah"

Aaron was shaking his head, " I can't deal with it Jackson...I've gotta get away from them..ALL of them..I just want to go somewhere else"

Jackson was quite surprized, "What? And run away? Is that what you want? Is that what you what THEM to think, that you are running away"

Aaron was getting stressed because Jackson was having none of it, " Jackson PLEAASEE! I can't be here no more..."

Jackson held his gaze, then swallowed down, realising something, " You ARE really serious, aren't yah? You really WANT to go"

Aaron nodded.

Jackson pulled a few faces as he started to think, " Well I suppose we could get somewhere in Hotten or something...it'll be a flat mind"

Aaron was shaking his head at him.

"A flat's all we are gonna be able to afford till..."

Aaron cut him off, " No, not that...Hotten...NOT hotten, to close"

Jackson sighed, " Then Leeds then, is that further enough for yah? Blimey Aaron you've really got this bad, haven't yah"

Aaron wiped his face and twisted around, " Shall I tell you where I think we should go...Blackpool"

Jackson screwed his face up.

Aaron tried to sell it to him, " Come on...we'll be by the sea...it's great there, you know how much I love it there...just THINK...Pleasure beach on tap...and then there's the tower and the arcades and the..."

"...the trams and the old people and the bloody NOISE from them arcades"

Aaron looked away looking hurt.

Jackson sighed again, " OK ok...Blackpool it is then...I'm sure they'll need a good builder there as anywhere..."

Aaron smiled at him, " Then we can go"

Jackson nodded, " Yeah...but...we can't just up sticks and go...we've gotta shed load of stuff to sort out here first"

Aaron dismissed it, " They can send us the insurance...we can rebuild it or sommit, then sell it..Or better still just sell off the land"

Jackson bit his bottom lip and stared at him, " You've REALLY thought about this, haven't yah...so mastermind, what are we gonna do about...family and Jack and..."

Aaron turned, " Paddy can visit me if he likes...but I doubt he'll have the time because he's got his own family...Adam can stay if he wants...and as for Jack, well he can come up and see us at the weekends...we can take him to pleasure beach, you know how he loves all them rides"

"And my dad?"

Aaron shrugged, " He can come visit too...Josh'll love the rides inall AND the beach in the summer...", he lowered his voice, " Jackson...appart from them lot i've mentioned...WHO CARES about anybody else...I don't give a stuff"

Jackson laid back down. So did Aaron. Both laid there eyes wide open. The street light lighting their faces up yellow.

"Just tell me ONE thing" said Jackson, and he rolled his head to look at him, "...is this about the other day...when I gave Frank a lift to the pub to pick up some more beers for your mothers party"

"I...", he stuttered. Sometimes when Aaron got stressed, his stutter came back. A throwback to the accident.

"...other... other thoughts...dreams...and you don't go to the pub...he...Frank...he'm...he..."

"he what?"

"Doesn't matter...life a'be better in Blackpool, you'll see...I promise yah"

Jackson clasped his fingers into Aaron's and they laid there looking up at the ceiling.

Time will only tell if this was a wise move...

XXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

A/N; A short chapter for Faggy, and for everybody else who likes this, and to reassure that I haven't forgotten..

Also reference Aaron...a guest asked what accident did I mean that makes him stutter from time to time. It was a car accident.

Please read chapters 8 to 10 of the prequel story...**It Started With A Kiss**...Until this story Aaron was much as he was seen on TV...since his recovery from the accident some of his personality changed...some of it for the better!

Hope this helps...regular readers correct me if I'm wrong!

Anymore questions about this AU, just ask and I'll do my best to answer...

_**LATE JANUARY 2016**_

_**Frank, the day before...**_

_**"You can run Aaron, but you can't hide...not from me..."**_

Aaron opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

_**"You are doing this just to spite me...well, if you are I don't give a shit...its your mother I feel sorry for, you may act all 'I don't give a stuff' about her and our plans...but it's YOU who will miss out...it will be YOU who will be lonely...it will YOU who drive everyone away and have no one..."**_

Aaron sighed and bit his bottom lip. The bedroom door opened and Jackson came in with a tea tray with a brew and a boiled egg.

"Come on sit up, soft lad" cried the builder as he went to put the tray down. Aaron shifted into a sitting position and studied the egg and soldiers.

"I've cut them up all thin and small how you like them" he said all mumsy.

"Shut up" hissed Aaron as he took the spoon and smashed the top of the egg with it.

_**Just like that shovel came down on to his victims head**_

Jackson sat on the bed and lifted Aaron's chin with his fingers, "What's got into you...blimey I've spent all day yesterday finding us a place to stay in Blackpool and I THOUGHT that would've put a smile on your face...but LOOK at yah!"

Aaron shrugged and sat back, "It's not that...I went to see Mum yesterday...tell her what we were doing"

Jackson nodded, "did yah...ohhhhh Aaron, you haven't gone and rubbed it in her face, have yah?"

"No...anyways She wasn't there...BUT HE WAS...SCUMBAG"

"And what did he say...because I'm guessing you couldn't wait to tell him"

"Just said I was running away and can't hide from him. That I would be hurting no one but Mum and then I would be lonely and have no one"

Jackson stood up and opened the curtain a tad to let some winter sun in, he then turned and stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, "Aaron...are you SURE about this? We don't have to go anywhere...the last thing we need is..."

"I want to go" cut in Aaron getting all worked up.

Jackson raised his hand as to say shut it, "...the last thing we need, is for us to do this and then YOU change your mind again"

Aaron looked at him like he was stupid, " But I won't change my mind, would I...I love it there, I keep telling yah"

"For holidaying over a long weekend, yeah...but LIVING THERE full time...is that what you want"

Aaron was in a strop now, and placed the tray onto the side and shuffled around and laid down on his side, putting his back to Jackson.

"Oh for fucks sake...the silent treatment now... YOU are doing my head in" and then he was gone.

Aaron turned around, wishing he hadn't sulked. Now Jackson was mad at him.

But the burning question was there in his head; Could he live in Blackpool full time? No family no friends...no one...just each other.

FUCKING FRANK!"

XXXXX

Jackson was fixing the back fense when Aaron stepped out of the french doors and onto the patio. The sun was out, but it gave off no heat.

Jackson, huddled up in his grey hoodie, sideways glanced at him, but decided to ignore him and carry on with his work.

Aaron had a brew in his grasp and padded over the wet lawn towards the builder. Jackson continued to see to the wood panneling as Aaron stood there with the mug out stretched.

Aaron cleared his throat.

Jackson put the hammer and tin of nails down and looked at him, " What"

"I made a brew"

"Did I ASK for one?"

Aaron shook his head, "No, but I were making one meself so I made you one too"

Jackson turned his back on him and tested to see if the fense was sturdy. Aaron still clutching the mug of tea watched him, "So...what are you doing?"

Jackson looked at him like he was brainless, "What does it LOOK like! The gales last night blew a fense down...I told me dad I'd fix it...it's the least I could do, seeing he's letting us kip here rent free!"

Aaron was feeling choked up, "Jackson are you mad at me?"

Jackson sighed and threw the hammer back into his toolbox and turned to him, "mad at you? Why would I be mad for?"

Aaron held his gaze and shrugged, "because I keep messing you about...and now I think I'm just stressing you out and I keep thinking that you are..."

"...gonna jump under a bus" Jackson said completing his sentence.

Aaron nodded and looked to the wet dew.

Jackson reached out and lifted his chin, "Aaron...I'm okay, I'm feeling fine...it's just that YOU frustrate me sometimes with this vendetta against Frank"

"But YOU KNOW what he's like", Aaron wailed.

"Yeah I do...but there's NOTHING I can do about it...but running away's NOT the answer Aaron...you must know that"

Aaron nodded, feeling lost.

"Yeah...it'll be nice living in Blackpool...but how long till you start festering about your Mum and Frank...would it be after the first week... or second? Or would it be when Paddy gets in touch and tells you that they've got married"

"I...I don't know"

"Aaron...", the builder put a hand over each of the lads shoulders and fixed his brown eyes on him, "...it doesn't matter whether you are in Blackpool or living around here...there will ALWAYS be your mum and Frank...hiding from it won't get rid of the problem...nor will interfering and making idle threats and go gloating at him...at the end of the day, it's life...it's a bitch...but YOU are an adult...you have your life with me, so concentrate on that please..."

Aaron sighed, " I know all that...but...but it's hard"

"as I've said...lifes a bitch!" he sung and cracked a smile at him.

Aaron NEARLY smiled...just a hint, but it was enough for Jackson to conclude he had been listening to him, "I'll give it some more thought then...a few days or so"

"Good...now you..."the builder said fishing a hand into the back pocket of his jeans,"...YOU can put these about for me"

Aaron took the wad of business cards, "all these?"

Jackson was shaking at him and pointing to the gate, "We need to get 'Jackson Walsh builders' up and running properly...so there's no harm about dishing a few cards out"

Aaron let Jackson get on with fixing the fense. He needed to mix some cement up and secure the post at ground level.

Aaron turned and went back into the house. Eileen and Josh were in the lounge watching a DVD.

xxx

_**Chas the daybefore...**_

_**"I don't care if he is going to Blackpool! Let him! That boy let you get locked up Frank...all that business with you putting that noose around his neck"**_

_**"Yes but..."**_

_**"He's EXAGGERATED things...making out that things were worse than they were...you tried to scare him...and my son needs kicking into touch...so let him go...**_

_**infact the sooner HE is far away as possible...the better..."**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Lots more to come...Jackson will go into a partnership with someone, Aaron will TRY to make amends with his family...plus the boys will attend a wedding...a christening..and a funeral...

More soon.


	31. Chapter 31

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

A/N; A tiny 'slice'... As much as I hate Chas...Aaron's interaction with his Mum is crucial to the story.

Thanks for the reviews.

Reviewer 'grady' asked about what story/storys are prequels to this.

I'm afraid it's a long journey, but the order is:: _**1) you haven't lost me I never had yah...2)Now I've got you can I keep yah...3)Till death as to part...4) It started with a kiss...5) The Nine Months...6) Happy ever after?...7) Jackson's boy...8)Living it low in hastings...9) THIS ONE! **_

_**Blimey, I didn't realise there was so many!**_

_**PS: the story" Long before I met you"-is a story that just features Jackson. He 'comes out' in this story, set a good few years before Aaron.**_

_**Hope this helps.**_

_**XXX**_

_**EARLY FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**the clouds gather as the grave is dug...**_

Aaron fed the animals in the cages at the vets. Paddy was doing a stock order as they chatted.

"Aaron, at the end of the day, she's your mother. I know it's been differcult between yous two at the minute, but I'm sure if you got together, maybe you can work things out"

Aaron leaned on the frame of the door and screwed up his face, "You what...ME...I HAVE to go to her?"

Paddy lowered the clipboard, "Well, at the minute she THINKS you are going off to Blackpool to live, so she thinks you don't really care"

Aaron was intrigued, "SHE said that?"

Paddy flustered abit, "Well...not so many words but...well...you know what's she's like"

Aaron folded his arms, "Look...it doesn't matter about all that...it's HIM...scumbag...I can't get that out of me head...him and her getting wed...it's just mad!"

Paddy placed his order sheet down and sighed, "But they love eachother...and that's what couples do...get wed, like you and Jackson did"

Aaron shook his head, "Nah...I'm not having it...well...I'm not gonna show to no wedding me...there's NO WAY I want anything to do with it"

Paddy went through into the office. Aaron followed him.

"Aaron at the end of the day, she's your Mum...you can pretend to not care all you like, you won't force her out your mind...it'll just niggle at yah"

Aaron perched on the desk, "So what YOU are saying is, I've got to go over there and say sorry"

Paddy's lip quivered abit, "errrr well...yeah"

Aaron stuck his tongue to the side of his mouth as he was mulling it over.

"No chance", and he made for the door, but just as he was about to leave the vets, paddy called out, "Aaron...just remember ONE THING mate..."

Aaron paused, his back to him, but he was listening.

"...it was YOUR MUM that stood by you after your accident...it was HER that nursed you to health...Jackson was nowhere to be seen...but SHE was there...feeding you, changing you...being your Mum, because YOU were the most important thing in her life..."

Aaron closed the door behind him.

XXXX

_**and flowers hit the coffin...**_

Aaron sat on the bench biting his nails. In fact they were down to the bone. He looked up to the pub, then looked away again. He felt all mixed up inside. Mum had been right wrong with him lately. Being a right cow. Taking HIS side on everything. But...Was it true about love.

Did love make you blind.

What if they got married. What if Frank did the nasty on her and hurt her. He had to be there to protect her, like she protected him when he was in the hospital with a mind like a baby.

It all went against of how he thought and how he felt. But Jackson was right. Even if they did move away to Blackpool or to Whitby even. He would always think about her. Wondering what was going on.

He clenched his fists in frustration, BLIMEY all this was fucked up.

Walk away? Runnaway? It wasn't an option. Not at the minute. It was the wrong time.

His head snapped up as he saw his Mother stand on the pub steps talking to Katie. She was smiling, and it looked like Katie was clutching Brides magazines.

He stood up, took in a deep breath, then walked across the road towards them. It was Katie who saw him first as she flicked her hair out of her face. Chas's tongue was in her cheek, she was ready for a row.

But Aaron didn't go into one, he just looked at her and pushed his way into the pub. Chas and katie glanced at one another and followed him inside.

Inside, Aaron was at the bar. Moira served him a pint and he was chatting to Adam and Kira. Chas cleared her throat and approached him.

Aaron was aware she was stood behind him, Adam and Kira made their excuses, when they sensed the atmosphere.

You could cut it with a knife.

"So...you'a...you'll still around then", she said, a matter of factly.

Aaron glanced at her briefly, "Yep, looks like it"

Katie turned, "Chas, shall I go into the back and take a bottle of wine through...or...would you like to do this later..."

Aaron glanced at the mags in her grasp, then looked at his Mum, "Look...you do what you want...I don't like it...I'll NEVER like it, but I'll be there for yah...only you...as for Frank, I don't give a stuff"

"You'll never except him?"

Aaron didn't need to think about it, " like I said..NEVER..but you are my mother, and how ever how much I hate it, you do what you want to...marry him...just don't expect me to be a big part of it"

Chas swallowed, "Is this it...I mean...if I wanted to come visit you then..."

"YOU COME ON YOUR OWN"

And with that, he knocked back his ale and zipped up his hoodie, "I'll text yah" and he was gone.

Moira watched Aaron leave the pub, she turned to Chas, "Sorry, I couldn't help over hearing..."

Chas sighed, "Give us a bottle of red, will yah..."

Moira gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm SURE Aaron will come round eventually...anyway, he said he'll be there for you... if you ever need it"

Chas nodded her head, "Yeah he did..."

XXX

_**From the graveside a white dove is released, and it flys across the cloudy skies...watched by the boy with a heavy heart...**_


	32. Chapter 32

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**EARLY FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**I know! No sign of a chapter for more than a week, then two come along at once!**_

_**XX**_

_**The holdal was packed up, and she was ready to go...**_

Aaron looked at the bare rooms of the flat, he didn't look impressed. Mickey the estate agent chappie was downstairs letting him and Jackson have a quick look around on their own.

Jackson, who had stopped by straight from a job, was looking on the scruffy side. His muddy boots had left crap up the hallway.

"So what do you think...?"

Aaron shrugged, "Its okay I suppose...but there's just one bedroom...there's nowhere for Jack to sleep when he stops over"

Jackson stuck his hands into his combats, they were covered in brickdust, "well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, besides he's a big boy now...I'm sure he can cope with the couch or sommit"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes and flapped a an arm out, "What couch? We haven't got a stick of furniture between us...we haven't even got a bed"

Jackson placed his hands onto Aaron's shoulders, "The insurance is paying out soon, we can deal with all that then...besides Dad'll let us stop over at his till then"

"So we're gonna be sticking on a deposit on a place we are not even gonna be stopping the night in"

Jackson smirked, " Well, WE could...", he trailed off, "...we could always doss on the floor and kip in sleeping bags"

"I don't DO squats"

Jackson laughed, " Yeah I know, trouble is with you, you like to be pampered"

"I do not...I'm well hard, me"

"Yeah...I can see"

Aaron's eyes went to his crotch, but Jackson was chuckling as he was leaving for the stairs, "two nil to me...I get you everytime..."

Outside, Mickey the estate agent leaned on a side wall, he smiled as the two lads came over to him, "So...interested?"

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, "Errrrrrrrr"

"WE'LL let you know" told Aaron with a smarmy smile on his face, Jackson watched the lad walk away, Jackson shrugged at the estate agent, apologetically "Sorry about that...but looks like it's a nay mate" and he was off after Aaron. Mickey scowled and went and locked up the flat.

Up the street Jackson and Aaron approached the van, "So...back to the drawing board then" sung Jackson.

Aaron nodded, "there's NO WAY I'm sleeping in there...besides it sticks of fish"

"Yeah...I were wondering where THAT was coming from" announced Jackson as he jumped into the van, Aaron turned to him as he strapped up his seatbelt, "Don't you be looking at me...I've had a good wash...that smells not me"

Jackson loved to wind him up, he fired up the engine with a grin and they were on their way.

XXX

Later on, Aaron was all tarted up to go to the flicks. Jackson had clean shaven and was pulling on a green checkered shirt, "So what is it we are seeing again"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he looked at his phone, "I KNEW you weren't listening...It's that new terrorist film with whathisface in it"

Jackson farrowed his browe, "well THAT narrows it down"

Aaron pocketed his phone, "ohh stop your moaning will yah, I went to that comedy club with yah, you kept banging on about for weeks, it's MY turn now"

Jackson sat down and pulled on his trainers, "Yeah you did, AND you laughed your head off...anyway, I forgot to tell yah, that bloke we bumped into there, that mate of mine from way back, Roger"

Aaron pulled a face.

"Roger...he was there with his bird, the one with the skirt up her snatch"

"Oh HER" Aaron quibbed.

"Well, he texted me today so we can meet up...you know with him being a builder as well, he's struggling too and he wants to see if we can help eachother out"

Aaron shrugged, "Whatever...you know best"

"That's WHY we meeting up, I'm gonna go meet him in his local tomorrow night"

They headed down stairs and heard the TV on in the lounge. Jerry was glued to a footie match on screen. Eileen was dozing in the chair. Josh was at a sleep over.

Jackson peered in and closed the door ajar, "That's THEIR idea of a quiet night in", he told nodded towards the door.

Aaron screwed his face up, "and they say boys take after their dads?"

Jackson pinched Aaron's nose, "Cheeky! No chance...come on or we'll miss this crappy film of yours" he joked.

XXX

In the Woolie, Chas came through to the back. She could see that Frank was still not happy about what she had told him the other day.

"Frank, love...I know it's hard for you to except, but, he's my son...I NEED HIM in my life"

Frank shook his head from where he sat on the couch, "I know...I know you do love...", he stood up, " I just can't help thinking about how he's treated you...refusing to come to the wedding...making sure i'm not apart of the deal...it's ALL on his terms"

Chas bit her lip.

"...Chas...IF he calls the shots then it's ALWAYS going to be like this...I think this will ALL end in tears, it'll be okay at first then something will happen...HE'LL go into one and upset you and we'll be right back to square one"

Chas sat down, all this was going over and over in her head.

"...just THINK before you decide or promise anything...remember YOU are the Mum and HE his the son, YOU call the shots, not him"

Chas shook her head and pulled her hair back and smiled, "yeah you're right...I KNOW you're right...BUT...I don't want to rock the boat, do I? THIS maybe our last chance to get things back on track"

She stood up and made for the door and turned, "I KNOW you are trying to look out for me and I love you the more for it...but I KNOW best...trust me...it'll work out for the best"

Frank forced on a smile, "of course...it's YOUR decision, not mine...I'll stand by you"

Chas went up to him and kissed him on the lips, then she went back to the bar.

Frank's smile faded...and he scowled.

XXX

Aaron watched as a second helping of popcorn was shoved into the box. Jackson rolled his eyes, "You are a right gannet you"

Aaron paid and turned, "yep...and they are ALL for me, you can get your own"

"Charming"

Jackson got his own, and also paid for two cokes AND a bag of allsorted sweets Aaron suddenly shoved his way.

Minus gummy bears because Aaron couldn't stand them.

They walked up the corridor and saw the signs for screen 9. Jackson turned, "Hey, I'm glad you've made it up with your mother...I know she pisses you right off and makes you mad...but you only GET one Mum and I should know"

Aaron paused and nodded. He knew that.

Jackson led the way and they sat in the middle of the theatre. Both sat side by side organising themselves. A girl in a pink low cut top turned and shushed them. A death glare from Aaron soon made her turn the other way.

The lights dimmed and Jackson put his arm around Aaron, and the trailers soon ... there was then alot of hushed sorrys and excuse me's then a tap on Jackson's shoulder.

"Is it alright if we sit here, mate"

Jackson nodded and looked at Aaron. The builder had THAT face, Aaron was soon suspicious and was craneing his head round.

Sod it! It was Lee and Haddly.

Lee and Haddly stuck to them like shit afterwards. In the foyer there was the small talk about how great the film was. And then as they all went out into the fresh air there was the announcement.

"Me and Lee are getting wed...it'll be great if you can come"

Jackson looked at Aaron, "I'll leave it to you, mate"

Aaron shook his head, "alright...just to let you know there's no hard feelings between us...me and Lee, I mean...yeah, we'll come"

Lee and Haddly went off in a cab. Jackson held Aaron's hand as it began to snow again, "You okay about going? You and Lee had a thing, didn't yah"

"Yeah...he was there for me when YOU went missing...I said i'd go, but...", he looked at the builder, "do you think it would make me look bad if we didn't?"

Jackson laughed, "UP TO YOU...just let me know if we are or we aren't...i'll need to dig out my best hat"

Aaron shook his head and punched him on the arm, "Ohhh BEHAVE you div!" he cried in jest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The Full moon was up and it was cold...and the grave was dug and it was there deep in the dark woods..where it waited...waited until the time come along for when it was needed...**_


	33. Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**EARLY FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**XX**_

_**The holdal was hidden in the bottom of the wardrobe. It was there and that's where she kept it. Until it was time. Until she was ready to act...but in case the dose wasn't enough... the kitchen knife almost reflected in her eyes...**_

Aaron stood on the curb as both Josh and Jack were on their mountain bikes. There was a ramp made up on the road as both boys competed against one another. It was a simple ramp made out of a couple of breeze blocks and plank of hard wood.

"Come on Uncle pussyboy" cried Jack. Aaron, who was looking at his phone looked up, "Oi...less of that talk"

"I was TALKING to Josh..?" Jack goaded.

"Behave..."

"Kiss my butt"

"Yeah kiss my butt too" laughed Josh.

Aaron glanced behind him, the last thing he needed was Jerry listening. Mind you, the thought of little Joshie telling his dad to kiss his butt did amuse him and make him smirk, but he'll also know he'd get the blame.

Eileen was then at the gate calling them in for lunch. Aaron turned to her, "Is it alright if you have Jack for an hour, I need to go meet Jackson"

Eileen shook her head, "Yeah okay...we love having little Jack stop over"

Aaron turned, "Oi Jack...you behave while i'm out"

"Ohhhhh Aazer...you NOT gonna be leaving me with grandma grudge are you?"

"Shhhhhhhh...she's feeding you your lunch" told Aaron as he watched Jack push his bike onto the pathway.

"Ohhhhhhh shes' NOT is she...I hate the slop she dishes out"

Aaron screwed his face up, "Oh come mate, it's not that bad"

"It is...am I kipping the night?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, you can sleep in with Josh...and don't be going nicking more of his stuff like last time"

Jack smirked and ran indoors to beat Josh to the best seat in the kitchen. Aaron turned away and stuck his phone to his ear, "It's me...you wanted to meet...i'll be in the park at 2"

XXX

Aaron stood in the park. He shivered in the cold, the low winter sun glarey in his eyes making him squint.

Then he saw her. Mum.

Chas hurried over and beamed him a smile, "Alright love...?"

"Yeah...so what is it", he said, dis-interested in anything she had to say, but although it WAS a struggle, he did make the effort.

"I was out shopping and thought I'd give you a call, love", told Chas. Aaron shrugged and flapped his hand out towards the iron bench nearby.

"So...hows the flat hunting going? Any luck?", she inquired.

Aaron pulled her a face, "Would I be still staying at Jackson's Dads if we had! Course not, we're still looking and BEFORE you open your mouth, no I don't want scumbags help"

Chas bit her lip, "Aaron...", she looked at him, unsure about how she would say it.

Aaron looked at her like she was stupid, "What is it..."

"I love you...you DO know that, don't you"

Aaron felt like punching the woman in the mouth, "You have a FUNNY way of showing it!"

"I know...", the wind blew her hair into her face so she swept it to one side, "I know it seems like that I'm taking his side and I'm not...not really..."

Aaron screwed his face up, "What ARE you on'about"

Chas stopped her self from answering, "It's nothing...I'm just being silly that's all...I just wanted YOU to know I love you"

Aaron shook his head and looked away, "You are just plain wierd", he seemed to notice the shopping bags for the first time, in one of the bags was a pharmacy package. Chas followed his eyes and stood up grabbing up the bags, "Right I must be going...I'll miss my bus"

Aaron stood up too, and stuck his hands in his pockets, "is there something I should know?"

Chas blew out a nervous laugh, " What?"

Aaron nodded towards the bag, Chas dismissed it, "Ohhhhhh that...no i've just coming down with some thing, that's all..."

Aaron glared at her.

"What...?"

"Unbelieveable" and then he stormed off. "What? Aaron? AARON?" but her son had vacated the park, she sighed and looked down into the bag, then walked off.

XXX

Jackson peered into the bedroom to see Jack and Josh fight over a remote control, "Oi you two...I can hear you pair from my bedroom, if you can't behave then you can sit down stairs with me dad..."

Jack took the remote off Josh, It's HIS fault, dad...he wants to watch a babys cartoon and I want to watch speedcars"

"I don't care what you watch just as long as that TV is off by 9, do you here me, or do you want grandad to come up and tell you"

Both boys went quiet.

"good lads" and he was gone.

Aaron laid back on the bed as Jackson came back into the room, "Blimey them pair! Why can't they just behave"

Aaron shrugged as he stared at the ceiling. Jackson sat on the bed and rubbed Aaron's lower leg, "Hey I didn't tell you, did I? That Roger bloke I met the other night, you knew the builder guy we bumped into at the comedy club...well, he called me back today, says he can get us some work in Manchester...pays good inall he says, what do you think?"

Aaron shrugged.

Jackson knew there was something bothering the lad, because he had been like this ever since he got home.

"Come on. What'sup"

Aaron glanced at him briefly, "Nothing"

"Yeah there is...I KNOW that face, is it about living here? I AM trying Aaron..."

Aaron sighed and gave in, because he knew Jackson would just go on and on otherwise, "I saw Mum today"

Jackson frowned, as he took it in, "I didn't know you were going to the village today"

"No...I never...SHE met me...in the park, she called me"

Jackson waited for him to continue, but due to classic 'go silent' Aaron, he had to prod him to carry on.

"yeah. And"

"SHE is such a liar, her. I asked her and she lied"

"Lied about what? Aaron you are not making much sense, babe"

Aaron met his gaze, " HER! The silly mare has only gone and got herself preggars by him. HIM. SCUMBAG...and SHE couldn't even tell me..."

Jackson moved across so that he could lie beside Aaron and put an arm around him, "What did you see? What makes YOU think she's having a baby?"

"She had stuff from the chemist in her bag...she doesn't take stuff for colds or flu...so it's not that...besides, they are getting wed, aren't they...it's bound to happen...but WHY would she keep it from me?"

Jackson blew out a sigh and wracked his brains for an answer for him, "Becausssssee...she...probably didn't want to tell you...knowing how you feel about Frank, she thought it best not to"

Aaron turned to face him, "why are YOU making excuses for her, for?"

Jackson shook his head, "I'm not! I'm just saying, that's all...trying to find a reason for yah...look...I'm sure she'll tell you...soon, like...OR MAYBE...SHE doesn't actually know herself yet...and it were a pregnancy kit she was carrying in that bag" he suggested.

Aaron closed his eyes. He was tired of thinking about it. Jackson brushed his face with his lips and went downstairs to get a drink. Aaron opened his eyes and rolled to his side. Only hearing the kids squabbling again in the next room.

XXX

_**"Roll roll rolling pin...gently over the pills...crunch crunch crunch crunch, blar de dar de dar...Roll roll rolling pin, gently over the pills...dust dust dust dust..."**_

_**The rolling pin was put to one side. And the white powder was scattered undisturbed over the chopping board...**_

_**"Ashes to ashes..." she said, "Dust to dust..."**_


	34. Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**EARLY FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**XX**_

"Soz about not showing up at the registry office...I do feel bad because I said I would, didn't I...but errrm...that's why we came to the reception"

Lee shook Aaron's hand tightly, "Mate, it's fine. It would've been great to see you there, but then again it would've felt abit strange I suppose...but THANKS for showing up here..."

Jackson sniffed back, "Well we were coming anyway"

Aaron elbowed him in the ribs. It was true what the builder had said, they wanted to get out of Jerry and Eileens hair for the evening. Infact there had been an arguement between Eileen and Aaron about how many roasties should be put on each plate at teatime, tempers were short now. Jackson knew he had to get a place soon, before World War 3 broke out.

It was as they aapoached the club, they saw Lee and Haddly get out of a stretched Limo. Both covered in caffetty. Instantly Aaron slapped his forehead, he had completely forgotten.

"So...you did it then", smiled Aaron. He had to admit, Lee did look very nice in his wedding suit, but he was careful to hide it from Jackson.

Lee laughed, "Yeah...my mother thought it was all abit too soon, but...well, I think...I KNOW we will be happy"

Jackson forced on a smile, " Good for you...and him", Aaron could tell there was a slight hint of sarcasm in that tone of voice.

Haddly was beckoning his new husband to come over and greet some friends. Lee turned, "Better do as the missus says...or I might not get what I want later on, eh" he teased.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "best get going then" he shot, smile forced on again.

Aaron watched Lee go, then turned, " That were a bit rude, wasn't it...I forgot all about today"

Jackson led the way to the bar, "then it just shows how interesting in going you were, doesn't it"

Aaron watched him order the drinks. The builder met his gaze, "Jackson...are you alright?"

"Never better...why would it not be?"

"I'm JUST asking"

Jackson sighed as he paid the barman, "Ohhhh it's just earlier...all the flaming arguing...how would you feel if we just buy ourselves a tent and go and live in that for a while. A nice big field someplace where nobody can bother us, and WE can't bother them"

Aaron wasn't sold the idea, "Nahhhhh...I hate tents, me"

Jackson leaned his back onto the bar and looked at him, "But we are gonna have to find a place soon...me dads been great to us...I NEVER thought that me and him would be sleeping under the same roof together, and HIM letting my partner stay to...AND in the same bed inall...but...it's all wearing abit thin now, isn't it...I'm telling yah, the next flat we look at we're renting...and I don't care what it smells like...i'll even build us a little brick box for us to live in, if I have to"

Aaron put his hand onto Jackson's arm, "look...if it's me, i'm sorry...I haven't helped matters...but sometimes Eileen does serve us up some crap..."

"I don't think dad married her for her cooking skills", he said smiling.

They took their drinks to a table and sat down. Aaron put his glass to his lips and paused. His eyes moved to Jackson...he had seen him too.

Joe.

XXX

"So...What do you think of Raj then?"

Joe moved his head to the music as Daft punks 'get Lucky' blared out. Jackson was beside him on the perimeter of the dancing floor. The builder pulled a face.

"He's not your usual type"

Joe laughed, "No...but sometimes we go for 'a bit different', don't we"

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, "Yeah we do...", he looked at him, "Is that why you tried it on with my Aaron?"

Joe nearly choked on his beer, "Wh-what"

It was Jackson's turn to nod his head to the tune, he was amused at Joe's reaction, "Why are YOU bringing all that up, for? We don't speak for weeks, and when we do you act all like nothings happened toward me, and now this!"

Jackson glanced at him and shrugged it off, "Forget I said owt, It'S ALL water under the bridge, isn't it?"

Joe sighed, he was getting at mad his mate, "But it ISN'T is it...not with YOU dragging it all up...this is SO like you, get a few beers into yah and you start something"

Jackson was the one annoyed now, he knotted his eyebrowes together as he shot him a glare, "YOU MADE A PASS AT MY AARON! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM! YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS AT, AT THE TIME...BUT YOU STILL DONE IT!"

Joe realised that Jackson was in a bad place at the time, stuck in the psycho unit at the hospital, but he had felt close to Aaron, he couldn't help it. He knew he had these feeling growing, whatever they were, and he acted on it on impulse...when he felt that the time was right.

Aaron never felt the same back. So that was it.

Joe swallowed down as these thoughts flagged up in his head. It looked bad when you thought about it like that, it seemed like he had planned it. Just waited, until he could make his move.

He turned to Jackson. The builder was nodding his head again, and staring at a couple of dancing queens on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry...What else can I say to yah"

Jackson looked troubled. Since Aaron had told him, of course it played on his mind for a while, but he had to get better from depression so he concentrated on that.

Now he was better. It was his first full week off the Meds and he felt great. Till now.

He looked at his mate, meeting his gaze, "What if Aaron HAD responded. What then? Would YOU have started something with him? How would you of played it, eh? Would you sneak around behind my back? Get HIM to do the same? Or would he messed me about too..."

Joe felt bad now. He gently placed a hand over Jackson's shoulder, "Mate...HE DIDN'T respond, did he...He was really MAD at me...mad that I was YOUR best mate and could do that...told me so inall...he was looking out for yah, and he said he'd tell you and he did...because he didn't want any big secrets between you two"

Raj then was looking over. The asian guy was making hand and mouth actions as to say, 'another pint?'

Joe smiled and nodded, yes.

Jackson bit his lip and turned, "Look...I'll let you and Raj have a nice night, I'm gonna go find Aaron"

Joe watched the builder down his drink and placed the empty glass down onto the nearest table, "We ARE okay, aren't we? We are still mates..."

Jackson looked at him, but didn't answer. He then walked off through the bustle of the dance floor.

XXX

They ate a kebab. Eileens roast hadn't really touched the sides earlier, so this slid down like a treat for them both.

As they walked up the street, eating their food out of the polycartons, Aaron turned, both of them had their leather jackets zipped up to the neck to beat back the cold, "So what did Joe say...you and him spoke I take it"

The air came out in plooms from their mouths as they chatted.

Teeth were chattering too.

Jackson shrugged, as he bit into a chip, "Just this and that...you know...hes'erm, gotta new fella...did you see him?"

Aaron screwed his paper bag up and tossed it into a nearby bin, and wiped his mush with his hand, "Yeah...I clocked him...some Asian bloke"

Jackson looked at him, "does that bother you"

Aaron stopped in his tracks and turned to him, " Jackson, we've been through all this...I DON'T FANCY JOE...you know that, you DO don't yah?"

Jackson looked at him and said nothing. Then tossing his own carton and bag, he grabbed Aaron's arms and pulled him close to him, " I DO know, yeah...I just get so unbelieveably jealous when other blokes come near you"

Aaron smirked at him, " I noticed" he teased.

Jackson smiled with his eyes and they shared a kiss that tasted off beer and kebab.

"We should find ourselves a place soon...we can't always screw in the van just because you don't want Eileen to see the spunky sheets" Jackson breathed into his earhole.

"spunky van seats again, then" Aaron breathed back and met Jackson for another kiss.

"I can always come in your pants and you can come in mine" Jackson teased him by grabbing hold of Aaron's cock through his jeans.

Suddenly Jackson's phone went off.

Aaron was disappointed, he took out his hand from the inside of Jackson's jeans so that Jackson could answer his phone.

"Joe...?" he frowned at Aaron, then he put the phone to his earhole, "Yep, what is it, this better be good"

"What? Raj? CALM down...what...where is he? I'll be there soon as I can mate"

Aaron was eager to know what was going off.

"That were Raj...him and Joe were walking home and then some thugs came and gave Raj alot of racist aggro...Joe tried to stand up to them..."

They were walking at a fast pace. Jackson could walk for england when he wanted to.

"Jackson wait up, when was this? Where is Joe now...?"

"In the hospital...they beat him senseless Aaron...he's not conscious..."

XXXX


	35. Chapter 35

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**EARLY FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**XX**_

Jackson paced up and down the clinical corridor. Aaron sat and watched him. Aaron hated hospitals. It was the smell that made him grim.

Jackson stopped a medic coming out from where Joe was being worked on.

"is he alright, I have to know if he is alright!"

The medic could see that Jackson's eyes were full of worry, "we are doing the upmost that we can, please take a seat, someone will be out shortly..."

The medic hurried off. Jackson waved his arms up in the air and sat down next to Aaron.

Aaron turned, "Jackson...I'm sure Joe'll be alright, mate..."

Jackson farrowed his browe, "You know that do you? Well come on Dr. Livesy, give us the benefit of your indeph knowledge..."

"Sarky GIT"

Jackson shook his head in shame, "Sorry...I'm just stressed"

Aaron nodded, "yeah YOU are! And we all know what happens when you get stressed!"

The builder knew well too. The last thing he needed now was to sink into depression again. There was always going to be a trigger to that and the way Joe was that the mo...

"I'll be alright..." encouraged Jackson, "I'm stronger now then I was, I promise"

Aaron nodded.

10 minutes went by. Jackson was up on his feet again standing next to the door to the treatment room, " What IS taking THEM so long?"

Aaron looked up, "Jackson, you heard what that bloke said, they are doing their best"

"What, with STILL no news...?"

Aaron swallowed down hard. Sitting there had made him think about a few things. Everybody kept telling him how his accident had brought everyone together. Mum, Cain, the family. And then there was Jackson.

The man who supposed to have loved him abandoning him.

"Were you like this with me...when I was in there?", Aaron nodded to the doors with a motion of the head, because that was probably the same room HE was worked on 3 years ago.

Jackson was caught out on the hop. He came to meet Aaron's gaze and then looked away.

"Sorry...I shouldn't of said that, I think it's just being here" told Aaron, he was kicking himself for even asking that now, because he KNEW that Jackson had done what he had done. The builder wasn't good at handling stress. He was kind hearted and would do anything for anybody within reason. Jackson had nearly drunk himself to death when he was in here dribbling like a baby. PART of him understood that.

"Where's that Raj again?" asked Jackson coming to sit beside him again. Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Said he had to get home..."

"Charming"

Aaron faced the floor.

Jackson immediately forced his hand into Aarons, " Mate...that WASN'T me...I never walked out like Raj did, you know...that night...the night you were in here...in a coma after they operated on you...I NEVER LEFT YOUR SIDE...ask anyone"

Aaron smiled at him, " I know..."

Their hands then parted when THOSE doors suddenly opened...

XXXX

THE NEXT DAY.

"So...how is he, this Joe"

Jerry joined Aaron for a smoke on the back doorstep. Both had mugs of tea with them, and both shivered in the frosty morning air.

"They said he's still critical but stable when we left last night..."

Jerry turned, "You are worried about Jackson I suppose"

"Yeah I was...AFTER ALL he went through with me...and now it's happening all over again with Joe...", he stared at Jerry right in the eyes, "...I don't want this to send Jackson over the edge...he SAYS he's stronger, but is he? Deep down?"

Jerry shrugged, "All we can do is keep an eye on him...and if...IF...he seems like he's sliding that way, then we know what to do, don't we..."

Aaron nodded and in took a drag of his Ciggy.

Jerry stood up and stubbed out his cigeratte butt in a flower pot and turned, " I best get Joshie to school, will you be alright with him?"

Aaron flicked his cig butt onto the frosty lawn, ignoring Jerry's scowl at that, "Yeah...I'll have to be, won't I..."

When Jerry had taken Josh to school, Aaron came into the dining room to see Jackson sitting at the table with a bowl of cornflakes. He was still in a pair of checkered jarmy bottoms and a white vest. His mobile stuck to his ear.

"That's really GREAT news, thanks for ringing me...I've been so worried about him, I haven't slept...thanks for this..."

Jackson's eyes looked up to Aaron and he gave the thumbs up to him.

Joe was ok?

"...thanks again, I'll stop by later to see him...you know...if he's up to it, like...cheers...bye"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "So...?"

Jackson jumped up and cupped his hands onto Aaron's cheeks, his smile wide, "He's awake and he's talking...that was his Mum just then...this is SUCH a weight off"

Aaron smiled back, "Good..." ,and it was good...it was a weight of HIS mind too.

"I called Jason this morning...just in case like...I hope that was okay", asked nodded, "Yeah...he and Joe were together for a while...more so than this Raj bloke...but then again...who am I to judge by my own actions, eh"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "JACKSON ENOUGH...it's all done now...lets just get Joe back up and running, yeah...maybe it's time you and him buried the hatchet about what happened between me and him...the kiss"

Jackson sat back down to finish his breakfast, "Yeah...my thoughts exactly...as YOU said...as HE said, it were JUST A KISS...it were nothing...and believe me THAT NOTHING means more now than it ever did before...what COULD of happened last night...me and him have been through a lot together over the years"

Aaron sat down opposite him at the table, "Yeah you have...so don't let what happened spoil it..."

Jackson stretched out a hand and cupped Aaron's cheek, " But will YOU be okay about this...you said you felt awkward and..."

Aaron felt relieved, " I feel OKAY about it, actually...now it's all out in the open...now we can put it behind us...yeah"

Jackson, looking pleased, stood up and grabbed the laptop, " Well, while I get showered, YOU can get looking for flats to rent...line up a few for us to view"

Aaron took the laptop off him and logged onto the internet.

All was great. It just brings something nasty to happen to make things seem great...

XXXX

_**Two questions...1) Who would miss him...?**_

_**It was time...Zac's birthday celebrations were Saturday and everyone would be in the pub...and she was ready for her plan...it was ALL so true...all THOSE lies that spill from that monsters mouth.**_

_**The monster who had pushed her. The monster who had tried to hang her son. The monster who reasured her he practiced safe sex with blokes because he loved her... who gave her THAT anyway.**_

_**The lies.**_

_**And if you reversed all the denied lies in the past, and swung them to truth...then the truth hit you like a big slap in the face, and realise how wrong she had been, how mindlessly stupid...**_

_**At the dresser, the tears were in her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror...**_

_**2) Who would grieve for him...?. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**MID- FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**XX**_

_**"I just wanted to see if the airline ticket were ordered, that's all...yes it was by credit card...one passenger, Frank Harrington...lovely, thank you so much for checking...i'm crap at checking things on all that goobywebby whatsits computer..."**_

_**XXX**_

"Look at yah! You've gotta couple of shiners there!", laughed Jackson as he stepped into the lounge with Aaron.

Joe's Mum had let them in. Joe sat on the couch with a patterned quilt round him.

"He looks like he's been through tens bouts with Mike Tyson" Told him mother.

From where Aaron had plonked himself down in the armchair opposite, he could see that one of Joe's eyes was beginning to reopen again, after not being able to open it because it had been that swollen.

Joe's mother, Noreen turned, "So, lads, can I get you a beer or sommit...Joe can't have one because he is on his medication"

Joe scowled at her painfully, "Ohhhh, don't go spoiling it"

Jackson laughed and looked like he was going to nod no and have a tea or sommit, but said instead, "Ohhhh, it's a shame for you Joe...a BEER would be great Noreen, he can't drink can he...shame to waste it"

"Yeah nice one ta" added Aaron, eager for a beer too.

Noreen walked off, Joe looked up, "Mums' been great, but she's a right pain at times popping in to see me every five minutes"

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, "Ohhh COME ON...she's your Mum, she does it because she cares; but I do know what it's like...my mum used to drive me insane at times, especially if I was ill"

Aaron piped up, "Yeah, THINK YOURSELF LUCKY MATE...you could have a right silly COW like mine, who doesn't even give a stuff"

Noreen came in with the beers, "Whos'a silly cow, not talking about me I hope..."

Joe laughed, but it was painful to. Jackson answered for Aaron as he pulled the ring on his can, "It's HIM, his Mum's abit lame shall we say..."

"Errrrrr...I think you mean 'a right slapper' truth be told"

Noreen looked interested, "Blimey, she sounds very colourful...do I know her?"

"I hope not...I would wish HER on anyone" griped Aaron.

Noreen turned, "Right, that's me...I've fed the fish...and this time there was no dead ones to scoop out, so I'm getting better at it" she announced a little too cheery.

Once she was gone, Jackson looked at Joe, "Do you wanna finish my beer mate?"

Joe held out his hand and knocked the rest of what was in the can.

Aaron looked at Jackson, then stood up, "errrrr...I'm just gonna go stink out your bog"

Jackson frowned at him, "nicely put, I must say..."

It was all planned of course, Jackson wanted a quiet word with Joe on his own. When Aaron was gone, Jackson looked at Joe, "Right...so then...I won't go beating about the bush, shall we just put all this AARON business behind us, shall we", he said lightly.

Joe left relieved inside, "Is that okay? I mean...i'll understand if you bin me off as your best mate...I was a right pratt doing that to yah"

"Yeah you were...but lets just leave it there, Aaron's okay about it and as long as HE is okay about it, then so am I"

Joe nodded, "Thanks mate...I'm made up...and I'm sorry"

"STOP IT! No more of it please...lets just turn the page, and AARON you can come back in now"

Aaron who had been hovering in the corridor because he didn't want to interrupt came in and sat down

"So", Jackson clapped his hands together, "Have you seen anything more of this Raj bloke"

Joe shrugged, "He binned me off"

Aaron looked up and pulled a face, "You what? After YOU stood up for him in the park, against all them thugs"

Joe sadly smiled, "Yeah, he DID say thanks, by text, but also said that he had met a guy called Dean and was going to be seeing him now"

"Well STUFF HIM, you can do better", insisted Jackson.

Joe wasn't so enthusiastic about it, "Yeah well, same old story with me, int it...so...ANY plans this afternoon?"

Jackson shook his head, "We have now you've asked...we've got a flat to see on the Shipton estate and then we've got to go into town and find a prezzie for HIS uncle Zac"

Joe blew out a laugh, "The shipton estate? Isn't that where you twos lived before...you know...before the erm..."

Aaron shook his head, "yeah it is...infact Jackson says it's in the same block...not that I remember much about it,mind..."

Joe sorely screwed his face up, "Surely you're not THAT desparate...that high rise is jinxed, isn't it? That corner shop that sits on ground floor, wasn't that the shop..."

"...me mum had a heart attack and was found slumped over the frozen veg, yep...it's the one and the same", chirped Jackson.

Joe leaned across to his briefcase he used for work and clicked it open, "Call this guy...he's a mate of mine...he's just put his house up for let because he's going to America for a year...it'll buy you some time at least"

Jackson took the card and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Thanks mate..." and he winked at him.

Joe smiled, at long last things were getting back to normal again...

XXX

Chas bottled up the bar. Frank came in from the back, "Hi hun...I'm back"

Chas took in a deep breath and turned around and forced on a glorious smile for him, "Ohhhh good...got any deals out of it? You know...what ever it is you do...because I don't know, do i...what IS IT you do exactly..?"

Frank rubbed her upper arms, " Hey...come on, what's with all the questions? I'm making us some money and that's all that matters, eh?"

Chas realised she was being a tad too over reactive...she didn't want him to be suspicious in anyway. She waved a dismissive hand at him, " Ohhhhh forget I said owt...It's just me being abit jumpy, that's all"

"Jumpy? Why would you feel, jumpy"

Chas shrugged, "I don't know...as I said, me being silly, I'd expect", she then pushed past him and went through into the back. Frank pursued her with his eyes, clicked his tongue and followed her through.

XXX

_**...she had been good. Very good. Very good at covering up her tracks, but not good enough for him to smell a rat.**_

_**The packed holdal in the bottom of the wardrobe, eh? What was all that about...a quick gettaway that was about, it was plain obvious.**_

_**And then there was all that sneaking around in the woods. pretending to go away on business and then stay and have a good old spy had told him more than enough to see that SHE WAS up to something.**_

_**...but as always...WITH EVERYONE...he was always on step ahead...**_

_**XooX**_

_**THANKS FOR READING; DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST, STORY WILL SOON GO ON INDEFINATE HIRATUS.**_


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**MID- FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**XX**_

_**The woods were dark. Yes, you could see the moonlight beams flicker as the gentle breeze moved about the tree tops. Last minute preparation. It had to be done, the party was tonight.**_

_**It was still 4 in the morning. She was going to feel like shit at this party. Looks like the makeup would have to be caked on, when she did it.**_

_**The hole in the ground was ahead of her as she pulled the black coat around her. It was Frosty. Her heart raced as she turned her eyes to the grave. Well it wasn't a grave just yet, was it...but it would be.**_

_**There was a snap of a twig.**_

_**She looked round, pulling her woolie hat over her ears. Was there somebody there behind her? Following her? There couldn't be, because nobody could possibly know. She'd been so clever.**_

_**Clever enough, though?**_

_**There was another snap. Swallowing down nervously, she turned and pushed her way through the bushes. **_

_**"Is there somebody there?"**_

_**Why she called out, she didn't know. It just blurted out.**_

_**It was respondant with silence. There was nobody there at all. Then she jolted as a rabbit came jumping out of nowhere.**_

_**And she laughed out loud. Her heart finally starting to slow with relief.**_

_**Everything was set, nothing had been disturbed. Time to get back.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"If we just shove it in a tesco bag, then that'll be okay, won't it?"

Aaron did this as he put the bottle of Whiskey in the nearest bag he could lay his hands on. Jackson frowned from the couch, "It's abit rough...doesn't say much about you bothering, does it?"

Aaron didn't care, "He's gonna be drinking it all tonight anyway, so i'm saving him the bother of unwrapping it and that, that's how I see it"

Jackson was reading a copy of the sun, "Yeah, I'll remember that when it's my birthday"

Aaron stepped forward, "So does your dad know about us moving out tomorrow..."

Jackson folded up the newspaper and looked up. Aaron could see it in his expression.

"Jackson! You have to tell him, he knows we are wanting to move on anyways"

"I know...and I know we'd end up killing eachother if we stay here for very much longer, but...it's just that me and him have been getting on so well"

"And you still will...we're only going up the road to Joe's mates house.

"I know...look, he'll be back from the pub in a mo, I'll tell him then...". Aaron looked at him, "HE'S gonna be bladdered, it's Saturday remember. Your dad is ALWAYS bladdered and on that sofa akip on a Saturday..."

"Yeah he is..."

"Don't YOU be getting any ideas when you are his age...because I'm no Eileen you know, I'm not gonna let you get away with it..."

Jackson pulled a frown, "and WHY would I be going to getting bladdered and kipping on the sofa?"

Aaron thought for a minute, "just telling yah", and he walked off. Jackson laughed and shook his head to follow.

XXX

"Oh go on Sarah! Let me bring him along to Zacs party...he'll have a smashing time"

Sarah looked up from the laundry she was sorting through, "Smashing time? Is there going to be booze at this party?"

Jackson frowned at her like if she'd had to ask, "Yeah, of course there is!"

"because, do you know the latest? Some of Mike's beers were going missing from the fridge, and, the other day, Mike went and caught Jack and his school mate, Rijab drinking it under the table"

Jackson smirked.

"It's funny Jackson"

"Oh come on Sarah, I were the same at his age. He's growing up that's all...yes he's 10, but like it or not, he is gonna be 16 and all over the shop in a few years, I'm sure catching him supping from a couple of cans, is gonna be the least of out problems"

Sarah sighed and threw a towel back onto the pile, "Why do they have to grow up...why can't he just stay small...you know what? He told Mike to go do one and not come back this morning...his attitude stinks Jackson"

"Well you've gotta blame the parents",Jackson said almost sarcastically, "Because WE are responsible for this, Sarah, like it all not"

Sarah moved the washing to the floor and turned, "Well, me mothers washed her hands of him...last week, he only got hold of a picture of her and put it up on eBay...Granny for sale...I didn't know he even had an account!"

Jackson couldn't help smile at the thought of Sheila up for sale on eBay.

"Did she get any bids...?"

Sarah's face shut him up.

"Oh come on Sarah! He's a lad, he's gonna be getting up to laddish things, isn't he, if you don't pay too much attention to it, he won't have an audience, would he, and then he'll get bored"

"YOU are going to have to have a word..."

"Where is he now?"

"He's supposed to be at the kids cinema club at the community centre, but I bet your bottom dollar he isn't", told Sarah, knowingly, "...We saw him in the door this morning, but LAST week, he was said to have been up and down the high street with a bunch of kids terrorising old people"

Jackson shook his head, "Alright! He can't be doing that... I'll have a word..."

When Jack was dropped off by Sarah's friend, he hurried up the path and let himself indoors. Jackson stood there with his arms folded.

"Dad...what are YOU doing here?"

"Just having a visit...your mother tells me that you've not been behaving yourself again.."

Jack gave his mum attitude, "Why are YOU telling him for?"

Jackson grabbed Jack's arm and made him sit in the arm chair, "you DON'T speak to your mother like that, do you get me?"

Jack was silent.

"I ASKED you a question, DO YOU GET ME!"

"SHE treats me like a kid!"

"You ARE a kid! And you are gonna have to stop all this messing us around...you've been cheeky to your gran, I hear, you've been running riot up the high street, this has got to stop"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Make me"

Jackson took in a deep breath, then narrowed his own eyes, "Now YOU listen to me...I came round here to invite you to a party...Aaron's uncles...well...by the looks as how you've been behaving, I think it's best you don't go"

Jack swallowed and looked up open mouthed, "but..."

"No buts...you have nobody to blame but your self young man. You carry on giving everybody attitude and the runaround then YOU can miss out on the good things...now I suggest that you THINK on about that when you go up to your room, tidy the crap out of it and STAY up there till we tell you to come down!"

"It's not fair!"

"UP STAIRS NOW!"

Jack ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Sarah came forward, "He's getting worse Jackson, giving us all this lip...god know what he's gonna be like when he's a teenager, I'm dreading it"

Jackson wiped his mouth with his hand, calming himself down from his outburst, "We'll get him sorted, love...I promise, even if we have to drag it out of him"

It was then Mike came in from his morning at work. Sarah hurried up to him and kissed him, "Hi hon...dinners on"

Mike shook himself out of his jacket and looked at Jackson, "Alright mate? I suppose Sarah's told you about what the lad's been getting up to..."

Jackson gave him an annoyed look, "yeah, and we're dealing with it..."

Mike hung his jacket and loosened his shirt and tie, "he needs more than dealing with Jackson, mate. The lad needs a jolly good slap"

Jackson glared at him, "and if I EVER found out you've touched him like that, then I'll be giving YOU one"

(Upstairs Jack smiled when he heard this and closed his bedroom door quietly)

"Think you the hard man do yah?"

"anytime mate...you just give the word and your head will be through that wall"

Sarah got in between the warring stags, both of them eyeing eachother up on how strong they were, "Stop it! You're both as bad as Jack...what's he going to think with you two at each others throats, just calm down. This isn't going to sort out a thing"

Jackson grabbed up his jacket from the chair, "just tell Jack I'll call him tomorrow...", shooting one more filthy look at Mike, he was out the door.

XXX

Jackson drove the van back to his dads. Aaron was on the doorstep having a smoke, "Your dads back, and he's not akip for a change"

Jackson shook his head as he jumped out the van, "I'm not in the mood about telling him now, lets just get ready for tonight"

"But..."

"leave it Aaron..."

Aaron suddenly knew what was wrong, "he's being a little shit again, int he? We're not taking him tonight, are we?"

Jackson shook his head, as they went up the stairs, "he was always gonna turn out this way...it's like we need a restraining bolt on him"

"He'll settle down...just look at me...I was a right nightmare, well, that's what they all say, I can't remember too much about it, mind...but that's what they say"

Jackson kissed his cheek, "Thanks for trying to smooth talk it over...but lets face it...Jack's turned into the nightmare kid from hell...we best keep our wits about us"

Aaron sat Jackson on the bed, "Look...it WILL be okay...you'll see..."

Jackson managed a smile and they kissed. Pulling away Jackson sighed, "Oh well, there's always tonight...I'm sure a good few drinks a sort us out, your Uncle Zac and Lisa still alright for us to kip on the floor?"

"Yep"

"Nice to hear it, just hope this time I don't get alfie licking my earhole like last time we kipped there"

"You thought it was..."

"Shut it..."

XXXX

_**She opened the doors at 6pm. The pub had closed for an hour or so to set everything up for Zac's 65th.**_

_**Everything was done as she wrapped her arms around her against the cold and stared across Main Street. Moira would be here soon to start her shift.**_

_**Going back inside, she went out back and made sure the crushed powder in the saltseller was ready. She smiled and started humming to herself. While someone else upstairs was plotting something of their own.**_

_**Tick tock...the party begins. **_

_**More?**_


	38. Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**MID- FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**A slice of this anyone?**_

_**XX**_

_**The strong gale howled through the trees and brush.**_

_**The limp body was swinging on the rope. It's dead eyes staring out...**_

_**XXXXXX**_

Zac Dingles' 65th birthday party was in full swing. The pub was full with well wishers. Hordes of friends, family and those who just loved any old excuse to come and have a good drink.

Zac didn't care. He loved his family around him. It looked like the whole clan was here tonight. Him and Lisa sat up at the end of the bar, pride of place. Chas came over and topped up Lisa's champagne glass.

"Ohhhhh this is going straight to me head" she cried with laughter.

"Awww... looks like I might be lucky tonight, then!" beamed Zac who was teasing her. Chas pulled a cringie face anyway.

"So...what's it like being a pensioner then? Do you feel old as you feel?"

Zac laughed, as he put his tankard of beer to his lips, "It's means I get some free money from the goverment so that's something I suppose...No more working is another..."

Lisa poofhooed him, "Work?! When have you ever done a scrap of that?"

Chas laughed and turned to see Frank come in from the back. Lisa noticed and looked at Chas, "So hows the wedding plans going, love? Alright is it?"

Chas bravely laughed, "Hmmmmmmm yep! It's all planned"

Frank put his hands over her shoulders as he stood behind her, "What's all this talk about the wedding...?"

Lisa took a sip of her drink, "She's just saying she's doing all the planning..."

Frank moved a loose strand of hair out of Chas's face, "Oh she's good with planning is my Chastity...aren't you girl?"

Chas breezed out a cheery laugh.

Frank's eyes followed her to watch her serve Pollard and Val. Then her looked up to see Aaron stroll in through the doors. Lovely edible Aaron.

Aaron came up to the bar and Moira served him. Chas turned to her son, as she pulled Pollard his pint, "Alright love? Made it then"

Aaron shrugged, "Yeah...Jackson's parking up the van"

Lisa gave him a little wave, "and it's still alright for you twos to stop over ours, love"

Aaron managed a half hearted smile. That'll be a long night with the dog licking their faces as they slept again. But at least they didn't have to drive back to Hotten

Adam and Kira were sat at a table behind him, "Hey lad! You and Jackson can park your bums down here if you like"

Aaron took his pint and raised his browes at him, "cheers mate"

Adam and Kira glanced at one another, "yeah...we've some news to tell yah", the farmer added.

Jackson was then in through the doors and grabbed his pint from the bar. Aaron tapped his arm, "hey, them two have saved us some seats and have some news to tell us.."

"Oh aye?" Jackson had the foamy head of his beer on his mouth, he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Kira was all smilely, "well...shall I tell them, or shall you?"

Adam tilted his head Oooing and Rrrring.

Aaron sat on the stall and rolled his eyes, "well come on if you are gonna be telling us"

Jackson took off his jacket and sat next to Aaron.

Both at the same time, Adam and Kira spoke; "We're pregnant..."

XXX

Frank was outside in the freezing cold. He finished off his thin cut cigar and looked over to Jackson's van parked over on the garage forecourt. Dropping the cigar butt and treading it out, he went back inside.

Chas was wiping over a spillage at the bar. Moira and Aylesha were busy serving customers. He went over to Chas, "I'll collect some empties up with you want"

Chas looked grateful, "thanks love...I'll pull you a special pint when you've done that..."

He looked round and saw that Aaron and Jackson were playing darts with Adam and Kira. Their table was full of empty glasses. He went over and grabbed a couple, then saw the van keys half sticking out of Jackson's leather jacket. Looking about him, he stooped over the stall to look like he was reaching for a glass and grabbed the keys and stuffed them into his own pocket.

He then went about collecting more empties like he promised.

Chas, meanwhile, was in the back kitchen. Marlon was just taking out another tray of food, "Our flaming family!" he cried, "they're like a flock of gannets!"

Chas forced on a laugh as she held the door open for him and he disappeared back out to the bar. Chas quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the salt seller of white powder. She uncapped it and making sure it was upright, she held it out, taking in a big deep breath and went back out to the bar. Breather done.

She found Frank was chatting to Debbie and Charity, she smiled, "I'll get you that pint, love"

Frank watched her.

_**well, come on, look away!**_

Frank did, and Chas quickly reached for another pint glass and and poured in the deadly cocktail unseen.

She pulled him a pint of best from the pump and placed it upon the bar top. The foamy head running down the sides.

"There you go love...get thet down your neck"

Frank looked at the pint and smiled through gritted teeth at her, "thanks love...you are too kind"

He put the glass to his lips, Chas watched him smiling.

He wasn't drinking it! He was looking back at her...then he was looking at Aaron who was threwing his darts at the board, Jackson was teasing him about having a good grip, "look at him...he still hates me, I've had nothing but a growl and a grunt out of him...pull me another...I'll just go give this to Aaron as a peace offering..."

Chas was wide eyed. What was HE doing?

"No you can't!"

Frank frowned at her, "why not? It's WORTH a try, int it?"

Chas waved a hand at him, "Yeaaah...I suppose...but YOU have that one, I'll pull him another..."

Frank shook his head and was firm, "don't be daft...I'll go and give him this..", and before she was given time to reply, he was striding over to Aaron.

Frank held out the pint to Aaron, "lad...from your mother"

Aaron screwed his face up, "don't call ME lad! I've gotta name you know", his bad attitude was full on.

Frank swallowed and forced on a smile, "sorry...Aaron...this is from your mother"

Aaron looked at the pint and dismissed it by handing the darts over to Jackson, because it was his turn, "Nahhhh...I can't stick that best bitter stuff...tell her to go stuff it"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Aaron, it's just a pint and it's from your MOTHER...and not HIM", Jackson glared at Frank sharply.

Aaron wiped his hands over the front of his black sweater and nodded, "I said I don't DO best bitter!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him.

Aaron huffed "ALRIGHT!...", and looked at Frank, " ...go tell her to go pull me a pint of lager!"

Jackson reached over and took the pint off Frank, "waste not want not...I'll take that, then" and he gave Frank one of his smarmy smirks.

Chas's heart was in her mouth.

Moira, who had just collected some crisps from the back noticed the open gape on her face, "hey! Are you ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost"

"No...it's ermmm...nothing", she waved it off and shakily went back to work.

Jackson had the drink.

Better him than Aaron. Sounds bad, but at least it's not Aaron. Oh god, what was she thinking!

Frank stood back behind the bar observing the scenes. Taking in everything. That look on Chas's face. The relief on it when it was Jackson taking the pint and not her precious Aaron.

Jackson took his turn at the darts and then handed them to Adam. He went and lifted the pint to his lips and took in a gulp, then spat it out in a spray of beer over Aaron.

"Do you mind!" he shouted at him annoyed, "It's all over me!"

"What the fuck do you call this, eh? Is THIS somekind of sick joke, or what?"

Chas was rushing over with a cloth to give to Aaron to wipe himself having seen everything, "what's up with it", the machanic asked him, snatching the cloth off his mother and did it himself.

Jackson waved his hand at the pint, now on the table, "it's FULL of flaming salt, that's what!"

Chas's mouth was agape again.

"S-salt...?"

Jackson glared at her, "you did this on purpose...you KNEW Aaron didn't like best bitter and I did...flaming heck Chas, Am I EVER gonna be in your good books, again love?"

Chas was stammering some unaudilbe reply and was looking towards Frank. He was grinning at her. Why was that pig grinning at her for?

Aaron was in his mothers face now; " is that right? Did you do that on purpose? That's WELL out of order, that!"

Chas was backing away and was back around the bar. Frank had disappeared out the back.

Charity grabbed her hand, "hey, is everything alright?"

Chas managed a smile and a breezy yes and was running out the back to find Frank.

Frank was waiting for her. He held out a salt seller of white powder, "Oh I'am sorry, darling...was you looking for this, by any chance?"

Chas swallowed down hard.

Frank came foward, "I've used half of it...just to make you drowsy...don't want you spoiling the fun do we?"

Chas suddenly felt strange...now he had said it, she did feel abit spaced out. She was giddy.

Frank rushed forward and held her tight, kissing her on the forehead, "that glass of red went down your gob like a treat, earlier...should start be taking effect now"

XXX

In the bar, Aaron pulled off his jumper and dumped it onto the stall on top of Jackson's jacket, "flaming reeks of beer that!"

"Loving the vest look"

It was Amy having a drunken giggle, as she and Vic had a good old perve at him. Aaron glared at the pair of them in exchange.

And then, just to annoy him further, someone stuck 'Right said Fred's' 'too sexy' on the juke box.

"I'm off to the bog!" He quibbed and stormed off, as Jackson and Adam started to crease up with laughter.

XXX

Jackson's Van was outside the back door of the pub, near to the empty beer barrels. Frank made sure the back of the vehicle was locked up, before jumping into the drivers seat and turning the engine.

He could hear the vague dim of Zac's birthday party in the background as he wound the window down to grab some of the ice cold air.

Then he drove off.

XXXX

_**In the cold night air, the body was slung unceremously into the deep dark grave, head first.**_

_**(Sorry there's not much of the boys in this one...maybe that's why people bore so easily at this)**_


	39. Chapter 39

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV

_**MID- FEBRUARY 2016**_

_**XX**_

Frank reversed the van up as far as he could, then quickly jumped out and rounded to the back. He pulled up the back door and saw Chas lying there all still.

"Sleepy are we? Well...give it a few minutes, then you'll be having all the sleep in the world"

Chas swallowed. He had gagged her to stop her from crying out, but she had no intention of doing that...like she had no intention of drinking that glass of red he had given her earlier.

The bloke was poison, and if he was on to her like she suspected, then he'd being trying to do the same to her.

Frank was rustling around in the bushes outside. It was too dark to see WHAT he was up to, but she guessed it wasn't good. His shadowery face suddenly peered into the back of the van again, "right...lets get this over and done with..."

Chas put on a few whimpers through the gag...she had to make it sound like she was shit scared.

Her hands and feet were bound together, so he scooped her up and carried her through the brush and the bushes. Thorns scraping against her skin making her bleed.

She looked around her and saw the clearing coming up. Hopefully he was there...blimey, he had BETTER be!

Frank stopped and saw the shiletto of the hanging woman on the rope. The wind was getting up and it was practically swinging back and forth.

Frank swallowed. What the HELL was this? That shouldn't be there...who was it?

He dropped Chas to the cold hard ground, and went over to the figure that was hanging from the dead tree.

The dead eyes were staring right at him. But they were dead as in...not real...this was some shop dummy swinging on a rope. It even had Chas's clothes on.

He turned back to Chas, "What's this? Some kind of farewell joke is it? Haha very funny, I am cracking up as you can see..."

His voice sounded almost manic.

Chas swallowed, the gag making it impossible for her to breath properly. Frank came forward and flexed his hands, "No more jokes no more talking no more games...it's time..."

He reached out and touched her warm neck, he could feel her pulse quicken.

"Such a shame this...we could have been so good together you and me...and now it's come to this...but then again, who can blame you to even try...after what I did to Aaron...scaring him to death by making him believe I was going to hang him...KILL HIM...how he sobbed...how he wet himself..."

Chas was shaking...this was all too real now...this was disgusting to the core.

And then just as Frank's hands were tighening around Chas's throat, there was an almighty slang...and Frank went flying to the floor.

Cain was suddenly standing behind him...with a shovel in hand, he had smacked him with.

XXX

_**January 2016-just after Franks release from prison...**_

_**Cain and Chas were talking in Bobs cafe. Their voices were kept low and if not one, but both of them kept on glancing up to the door as someone entered.**_

_**"I have it all planned...you can't mess this one up Cain...it CAN'T go wrong", Chas hissed at him.**_

_**Cain frowned at his sister, "what do you take me for? When have I ever got it wrong? The guy has it coming to him...and it's ABOUT TIME...if I had my way..."**_

_**Chas shut him up, "then you would have scared him off...and this would all be a waste of time won't it..."**_

_**Cain sighed, "when then? When is all this ment to be happening..."**_

_**Chas picked up her coffee and held it, "Zac's birthday"**_

_**"THAT far! That's weeks off"**_

_**"We can't go rushing it Cain, besides It's just a month...it's this way or not at all"**_

_**"YOUR WAY and no one elses more like...does Aaron know anything about this?"**_

_**Chas shook her head, "No and he isn't going to either, he's still in Spain...this is MY problem and I'm gonna be dealing with it...just be ready..."**_

_**Cain leaned back and grinned at her, "I've got to hand it to yah...you are well on form here...about time too...so all this helping him with his appeal business, you weren't losing the plot after all"**_

_**"Nicely put"**_

_**"you know what I mean...blimey Aaron went barmy when he found out you were visiting him...helping him...you took a risk there girl...you could've lost him"**_

_**Chas was still watching the door, paranoid that Frank would walk in. Of course he shouldn't do. He had only been released for three days and was still shy had leaving the safety of the pub.**_

_**"If I TOLD Aaron what I was planning...he wouldn've gone with it yeah...but you KNOW how impatient he gets...he'd mess things up and you know he would"**_

_**Cain laughed, "lets just hope you can keep him on side...Franks sly, I give him that...and if you give him cause to be sus"**_

_**"I'll be careful..."**_

_**XXXXX**_

Frank was staring up at her from the ground. His eyes were fixed and diluated. His breathing had finally stopped. The blood from his massive head gash spilling into the hardened mud.

But it looked like he was STILL grinning up at her...

She shuddered, rubbing her wrists where Cain had cut the binds from her.

"He's dead Chas...it's over now YOU can't go all flakey on me, we have to shove him in that grave...well COME ON don't just be standing there"

Cain was barking the orders, and as he and Chas took one end of Franks body, they heaved the dead weight towards the grave, they then chucked him him head first. No dignity, no nothing.

"Best fill this in and then go cut down that swinging dummy..."

Chas had her hands to her mouth.

She really didn't think she would feel like this. How would she ever get away with this, a man was dead. They were burying him in the middle of a forest.

Someone somewhere would miss him, wouldn't they?

"CHAS! The shovel...NOW!"

Chas quickly handed her brother the spade and he went on to start shovelling dirt on top of Franks still warm body.

Chas backed away. The tears hot on her ice cold cheeks. The rush of blood going to her head.

Shovel shovel shovel.

Cain was hard at work. She turned to see the source of Franks distraction. His downfall. The hanging dummy on a rope, dressed in one of Chas's outfits.

She glanced at her phone. It was past 1...where had the time gone. What was going off back at the pub?

Cain then chucked a set of keys her way, she picked them up as Cain told her, "it's how he got you here...in Jacksons van...no doubt he would have put the poor bloke in the frame for your murder...go drive it back before he misses it, I'll make me own way back...it was parked on the forecourt, do you here me?"

Chas was shivering and nodded her head, pulling her hair out of her face and staring at the grave.

"GO NOW!"

XXX

XXX

Moira had locked up. No one was sure where Chas had got to, but obvious she and Frank were together somewhere, leaving her to do all the clearing up. Charming.

Aaron came over to the bar, "You go Moira...I'll handle it here"

"Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded, "I'll make sure I'll give her an earful for leaving you to clear everybody out, especially our drunken mob"

Moira laughed as she grabbed her coat from the hook, "cheers Aaron...hey, did Adam and Kira tell you their news?"

Aaron nodded, "about her having one...yeah, nice that"

Moira laughed and was soon out the door. Aaron bolted it shut behind her. And turned to start clearing up the rest of the glasses, "thought she was never gonna sod off"

Jackson came out from the back room of the pub, "hey...I'm sure someones moved my van...I'm sure I parked it front ways"

Aaron pulled a face, "What are you going off about?"

"My van...it's parked facing the garage..."

"It's you...your minds turning to mush...it's all that crappy best bitter you drink"

Jackson shook his head and helped Aaron collect up the empty glasses, "So...where do you think your Mum and Frank are? They're not upstairs because I went up there to use the bog, the one down here has sprung a leak...it's flooded in that gents...I'll go see to it in a minute"

Aaron rested some glasses on top of the bar and screwed his face up, "Errrr...but you're not a plumber"

"I'm anything you want me to be", he teased patting him on the bum cheeks and went to fetch up more glasses.

XXX

Chas was out the back breathing hard. She felt pig sick. Frank lay in a cold grave deep in the woods and there was no way that was ever going to change now.

She was always going to be looking over her shoulder.

She could hear the boys in the bar...they were laughing and chatting and there was the sound of chinking of glass.

"are you gonna be washing them or breaking them", she heard Jackson say.

"Just shut your mouth or i'll shut it for yah" came Aaron's reply.

Chas looked down at the van keys she had grasp of, then she bunged the on to the counter and went upstairs...

she couldn't face them...she couldn't face anyone...

XXXXXXX

_**XX**_


End file.
